The Dark Dragen Challenge Fic: Immoral Harry
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Warning, Extreme angst and features a Harry with a vile personality: After the events of Fifth Year, feeling betrayed once again by those he called his loved ones, Harry gives up on believing in morality, love, and justice. Slowly, the memories from Voldemort's soul piece begin to influence his worldview and he decides to reap vengeance upon others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the series.

* * *

Harry cried as he lay in bed as his mind mercilessly relived the mistakes that led to Sirius's death. He flinched as he felt the bruise that his Uncle had given him a week ago. It had swollen but had since shrunk. Harry had wrote to the Order every three days but never got a reply back. Not even the letter about the assault that he had endured at the hands of his Uncle a week ago had brought a response. He had written to his friends about the terrible lump in his chest and the guilt he felt over Sirius's death but, just like last year, he didn't receive any response from Ron and Hermione. Harry felt both utterly betrayed and pathetic for being stupid enough to be fooled by them twice. He ruminated upon all of his years in Hogwarts and his life experiences outside of it.

 _Morality is bullshit,_ concluded Harry, as he thought over his life, _What was that shit that Dumbledore spewed about my secret power being love? Love brought me nothing but pain and betrayal! Love doesn't stop death from taking people I care about, love wasn't able to save Sirius, or my parents. Love couldn't save a friend like Cedric from being murdered. Love has done shit for me!_

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed. He glared at the bedroom ceiling as his tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

 _Meanwhile psychopaths like Voldemort can kill and do whatever they want, bringing his return to the public light hasn't done shit, and the Ministry only pretends to be doing something!_ thought Harry as his teeth clenched and his fingers balled into fists. He thought about the history that he had read on the Death Eaters when he had tried to gain more information in the library before the end of term. _Death Eaters like the Malfoys, the Muclibers, Crabbes, Goyles, can go on and rape and murder muggles, the survivors and their relatives get oblivated, and the rich Purebloods can cheat the system because of traditional laws regarding Pureblood families! The entire system is corrupt! The bad guys can go rape, murder, and torture and the good guys continue to get hated on by the general public and the Ministry. If I continue to play the part of the good guy, I'll end-up with a tombstone to my name and the prophecy makes that conclusion unavoidable at this rate . . . I can't keep going on like this . . ._

Harry raised himself to a sitting position and hissed as he tenderly touched the bruise. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as thoughts of violently hurting Vernon, Dudley, and even his so-called friends flashed in his mind. _Don't I deserve some happiness? I get thrown around, used by people, and punished for trying to be a good person constantly. I was wrong to hope for better in the magical world, they're just as stupid and corrupt as the Muggle world. Vernon assaulted me, beat me when I was a kid, and his son was encouraged to chase me around and beat me for years and they never faced repercussions for their actions. Umbridge never faced any repercussions for torturing me with her stupid quill, the Ministry can slander me with impunity, and Voldemort and his followers never face-up to their crimes or ever get kissed by Dementors while I have to go through a trial for just defending myself from the government's own corrupt lapdog! My friends belittle my problems, Dumbledore only helps out when it's convenient for him and so he can use me for whatever plans he has regarding the Prophecy, and I constantly have to risk my life and get nothing in return. What the fuck is the point?! I'm going to end-up dead, there is no way I'm going to be able to beat Voldemort, and I'll probably be tortured before I'm murdered by him and his followers. Sirius was the only one to genuinely care about me and now he's dead and Pettigrew is still alive while serving his precious Master._

His shoulders sagged, his posture slouched, and Harry glared angrily at the wall. _From now on, I do what I have to so that I survive, I make myself happy, and from now on screw the consequences of whatever horrible shit that I do. Morality doesn't matter. Forcing people to bend to your whims to get what you can out of life is all that matters. Just like how Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the rich purebloods bully whoever they want to achieve their aims._

Harry's eyes briefly flickered red before reverting back to green as he looked down at the letter and the quill that had come with it. The goblins had sent him a missive about special arrangements regarding a peculiar circumstance in Sirius's Will readings. The quill was a portkey that would activate within the hour. Two days ago, when the contents had arrived, Harry had pondered what it could mean and hoped it wasn't some nefarious trap. He refused to seek Dumbledore or the Order's help from now on so he had to be extra cautious. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and took hold of the portkey to whisk him away.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting us, ," said the Goblin who had introduced himself as Gringotts Chief Manager, Gritpuk, as he surveyed the stacks of paperwork. Harry shifted in his seat as he saw the stacks. "I apologize for the delay . . . it took us awhile to straighten everything out. I'm afraid that I must share some dire news that needs to be brought to your attention. If not for a very antiquated stipulation that was only partially related to your Godfather's Will, we would never have been able to intervene. Fortunately for the both of us, your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, didn't plan for such a messy issue and as a result, he was unable to interfere and have your Godfather's will burned like he ordered us too."

"What does Dumbled-" Harry stopped and his eyes widened as he processed the rest of Gritpuk's words. "Wait, what?! What do you mean?"

Gritpuk sighed and rubbed his temples before gazing at Harry eye level and frowning. "First, some information must be made clear to you. Up until two weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore held your family's Seat, monies, and political influence in the Wizengamot. You probably didn't know this, but the Wizengamot assumed that you knew of his full access to the Potter estate, holdings, and bank as a result of representing you during your trial last year. It is a basic, implicit assumption within the Wizarding World but you had no knowledge of it."

Harry was about to speak but stopped at Gritpuk's next words. "When he gained a hold of House Potter's power and influence, the first thing he did was have your Parents Wills burned and made ineligible for legal processing so that he could send you to the Dursley family without interference."

Images of himself inflicting violence upon Dumbledore flooded Harry's mind, his mind began to imagine it was Dumbledore and not Bellatrix that he had used the cruciatus curse upon in the Ministry of Magic. He gritted his teeth as Gritpuk continued to elaborate on all the ways that Dumbledore had hurt him.

"I'm sorry to say that . . . he has used up all of the Potter funds and sold off all of the ancestral possessions from Potter Manor to fund his rebel army, the Order of the Phoenix, to pay its members and to use his authority as Chief Warlock to pay off the reparations incurred from the last war against Voldemort. The Ministry allowed it, despite the unlawfulness of the deed, because it wouldn't have to pay the costs of the war or go into debt. The family you're close too, the Weasleys, I'll bet they never informed you that they each got 30,000 galleons a piece from being part of Dumbledore's Order and possibly more. The small content that he arranged for you, which you were led to believe was from your parents, is a paltry sum compared to the amount of money that has vanished from the Potter Vault. I'm afraid that it is all gone and nothing can be done because of his former status as overseer of the account and his status as Chief Warlock. Now, what allowed us to finally wrestle control from him was the fact he tried to have your Godfather's Will burned. He eventually discovered that he was going to try to sell you some poppycock story about how he required the Black Estate of 12 Grimmauld Place and a preposterous story of how Bellatrix Lestrange was set to gain the inheritance if you refused the terms that he would only briefly mention to you."

Harry tried to keep his temper in check as he heard Gritpuk's elaboration on Dumbledore's deeds. He tried to distract himself by participating on the less enraging aspects of the Chief Manager's revelations.

"Do you mean that she couldn't inherit it because she's a convicted murderer?" asked Harry trying to take more deep breaths. He gritted his teeth upon realizing that it wasn't tempering his growing frustration and hate for Dumbledore with the addition of the Weasleys for their part.

"No, it is because she is a woman and therefore has no right to any inheritance unlike first-born male heirs." replied Gritpuk, Harry's eyes widened and he gaped at what he heard. Gritpuk sighed. "I suppose your response shouldn't come as a surprise. Dumbledore succeeded in hiding your birthright from you and destroyed your family finances without you knowing. It shows just how conniving he is . . . well, Mr. Potter, the Wizarding World's culture is much more . . . antiquated compared to Muggle culture. You've seen this superficially with the lack of muggle technology, but muggle-borns and muggle-raised such as yourself have a difficult time adjusting to the realities of the magical community of Britain once they're outside the social comforts and safety of the school. Women aren't treated the same as men in the British magical world, they have no rights of inheritance, no rights to divorce once married, should they be part of one of the wealthy Pureblood Houses - particularly the Noble Pureblood Houses - then they have no rights to speak without their lord husband's permission. You may have seen behavior to such an extent from the more Noble families."

Harry recalled the one time that he had the opportunity to meet Malfoy's mother at the Quidditch cup and realized that she had probably been kept from interacting under her husband's orders.

"To be blunt, it would be more accurate to say that women of Magical Britain are property owned by their fathers and sent off to become property of their husbands. To understand the extent of this difference . . . unlike in Muggle Courts, there is no punishment for a man who rapes his wife. The wife has no legal means of protection like in the Muggle world because they're not allowed to own property, file a lawsuit without their husband or father's explicit permission, and there is no crime in a husband raping a wife. This causes a host of problems because it is technically legal to rape a woman and then have her married so that she cannot file a lawsuit against her rapist, much like what happened in 1800s Britain. It is a crime in Hogwarts because they're still, legally speaking, considered children, but it is not punishable should the woman be effectively wed before any trial. It isn't a prevalent problem, but this problem does exist in the magical community of Britain and British related lands within Magical British jurisdiction."

Harry slouched in his seat as he absorbed all of the information being told to him. _I can't believe this . . . how was I out of the loop for so long?_

"Moving on, it would seem that you regained custody of the House Elf that your parents gave you. Fine work, Mr. Potter and at such a young age," said Gritpuk, Harry furrowed his brows. "Ah, you were unaware? The House Elf known as Dobby was sold to the Malfoys by Dumbledore as he sold off your Estate's belongings, your ancestral books along with the weapons and mantle awards are gone. Did you never wonder just why that House Elf was an enthusiastic fan of yours? He was, and remains, your property bestowed as a caretaker by your parents and instructed by your parents to protect you by any means necessary from those who would wish to harm you."

Harry's eyes widened in wonder. _A lot of weird shit in my life is beginning to make a lot more sense . . ._

"Now, regarding the matter of your Estates and holdings. Once Dumbledore's plan backfired, we asserted our emergency powers and gained control of the Potter and Black properties. We had finally managed to take back control due to a legal technicality which we will get into later, we were able to conduct an audit of your finances and look through all of the legal documentation regarding your care and holdings. As a result, we learned of that . . . prophecy regarding you and the Dark Lord. This was a cause for deep concern for Goblin folk because of just how unprecedented the level of looting and lawlessness was allowed upon your account. We were able to file a lawsuit with the Ministry over this issue and were able to extract copies of all dealings concerning you. Needless to say, the level of wrath laid upon a young boy caught us by surprise, the Ministry essentially acted with impunity without ever informing you of your rights thanks to Dumbledore never teaching you anything about Magical Law. We had our solicitors go into a detailed investigation of such occurrences and you may be happy to know that both Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge have henceforth been sacked from their positions and executed after receiving a fair trial for crimes against humanity. The Hogwarts School Board has also reimbursed you and dozens of other students your tuition for last year's schooling to shield itself from lawsuits pertaining to the erstwhile Secretary's use of a banned torture device on school children."

Harry's mouth hung agape as he felt a fluttering in his chest. "What banned torture device? Do you mean the blood quill?"

Gritpuk nodded. "That device was banned since the era of the Hogwarts founders and Rurik the Great. It is one of the most ancient of torture devices and primarily used for theft of Gringotts safe through access of households typically warded through blood wards. Dumbledore got passed the Potter Estate blood wards through a legal grey area summoning blood wards in your Aunt's home. Dolores Umbridge had the audacity, and the arrogance, to assume such laws wouldn't apply to her and used blood quills on you and several other prominent Gryffindor children. This has caused a massive outrage throughout the Wizarding world. They were both kissed by Dementors after the trial. We were able to use our sources in the Daily Prophet to publicize how your account holdings were looted and how you endured the most torture. Through the DMLE's independent investigation, they discovered that Umbridge had sent Dementors to your home and that caused another media frenzy, due to the scandal, the Auror department and DMLE had to charge both of them with allegations of being closet Death Eaters and a conspiracy to murder you and had them kissed to avoid causing further panic."

Harry's lips twitched upward. _So a white lie finally brought justice to them. Good, they deserve it for what they did to me._

"We secured all of the blood from the quills and sheets she put them on and tested them to be sure they fell in line. We had extra samples of yours and testing your blood led to some odd variations, we had initially assumed that she had tampered with them due to the obvious vendetta against you, but then we decided to try the ancestral test on the blood that we secured. We had to consider the prophecy's interference with your holdings. Our findings came as quite a shock to us. Here is a full list of holdings and rings signifying Lordship, should you choose to take them."

Harry took the parchment handed to him as Gritpuk deposited the rings on his side of the oak table. He read through the contents of the paper and gasped aloud.

"Unbelievable . . ." whispered Harry.

The paper had found his lineage extended all the way to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, Potter, and Slytherin. He was Heir Presumptive to all of them and the Black Lordship, which only required him to wear the rings. Moreover, all the gold lost in the Potter vault was reimbursed by the Lestrange vault's gold. Nearly all the gold in the vault was transferred to him. "How did I get the Lestrange assets?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange killing the former Lord Black, who, since he had never been formally placed on trial, still gained the status upon his brother's passing because he was the last of the Male Black line despite being passed over for Lordship. Killing a Lord is already a heinous crime, killing the last of the male bloodline is the most heinous of crimes in Magical Britain. Should you choose to take-up the Lordship, you may strip Bellatrix of her magic and perform any punishment that you see fit. There will be no consequences as she was deemed Black family property and has killed it's last male lord. Now, without further adieu, here is a pensieve that should help bridge the gap on the basics and intermediary information regarding holding a Lordship of an Ancient and Noble House. It will further explain your unique position in the Wizengamot and other necessary details that you'll need to know."

Gritpuk placed the penseive on the table. Harry took hold of the rings and after reading the parchment thoroughly once more, he put each of them on. Harry took a quick deep breath and entered the penseive.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," said Gritpuk, as he and Harry walked in. Harry sat on the cushioned loveseat opposite of the three-person couch of the other three occupants. Harry did a double-take as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange seated next to a man in a muggle business suit and . . .

"Harry?! Wotcher Harry," said Tonks, snapping to attention after she seemed to have been zoned out and aloof. "what are you doing here? Does the Order know that you're here? Did you get Dumbledore's permission before coming here?"

Harry paused and stared at Tonks's anxious expression with a neutral one. He counted to ten before speaking. "Isn't it obvious?"

Tonks chuckled in response. "Right, of course. What a stupid question. Of course Dumbledore must have approved you stepping out of your Aunt and Uncle's home to come here."

"Good afternoon," said Bellatrix, Harry turned to gaze at her and the muggle. "I'm Andromeda Tonks and this is my husband, Ted. You've met our daughter, Nymphadora, of course."

Harry blinked a couple of times before chuckling. _Silly me, It's probably because I've been so stressed and anxiety ridden._ "Ah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

"Well met." said Ted.

"Thank you all for coming," said Gritpuk, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I'm here to inform you of a . . . unique stipulation in relation to the Black family estate. It would seem that Lady Andromeda Tonks failed in her specified duties in fulfilling her role for the Black family by not marrying Evans Rosier and instead leaving the family while remaining in a disowned status."

"And I'm proud of it too," said Andromeda scowling, "pureblood society treats women like breeding cattle. Evans Rosier was known for his sadistic tendencies, which he continued to get away with throughout school due to his family connections. There is no way I would have married him. The Wizarding world is far too backwards and I prefer to ignore the depraved culture for the more modern sensibilities of muggle culture. It's precisely why I limit my interactions with the magical world."

"Yes, well, it would seem that you incurred the wrath of your Uncle, Sirius and Regulus Black's father, as he and your father wrote a magically binding contract using whatever samples they could find of your DNA. The stipulations of which are dire. This contract remained inactive because Lordship didn't immediately pass to Sirius Black. There was a clause stipulating that the next Lord Black could dismiss the contract, but that became muddled because Sirius Black was never convicted of any of his accused crimes and Regulus Black, who briefly took over Lordship, died. The Black Lordship became entangled via Old Magic because both brothers were recognized as Lord Black for a time. Sirius Black, when he lived, couldn't act in his full capacity as Lord Black and couldn't interfere even if he had known. There was a 50-50 chance this unique contract could have remained inactive. Had it been so, then Albus Dumbledore would have gained his wish and influenced the proceedings of Sirius Black's Will. However, the contract became active and allowed us to act on our emergency powers. Thanks to this contract, but regretfully, there is nothing that we can do about the contents." said Gritpuk before exhaling heavily. "Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, as punishment for breaking the law by fleeing from your family and disobeying the family rules of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and to set forth a clear precedent for future family members and potentially for other rebellious Noble family members should this information become public, your first-born daughter is hereby stripped of her rights as a citizen of Magical Britain and henceforth magically bound to serve as the property of the next Lord Black for damages incurred by shaming the House of Black by marrying a Muggle born. She is now property, as befits her status, and all of her rights and obligations shall be determined by the next Lord Black's discretion on what her duties and privileges are. Should the firstborn female child refuse the orders of Lord Black then she shall be inflicted with whatever punishment Lord Black orders for her to do. Her magic and her life are the sole privilege of Lord Black to do with as he sees fit."

There was a stunned silence after the pronouncement. Another Goblin came in with two sets of goblets and two wine flasks. Gritpuk took advantage of the stunned silence. "As for the punishment of Andromeda Tonks and her Muggle born Husband. You have the choice of either drinking the blue wine elixir to remove any memories of this event ever happening so that you will slowly have this memory resurface in the future when attempting to interact with your daughter or you may drink the green wine elixer and forget that you ever had a daughter. The green wine elixir will permanently cut your ties with the Black family and your firstborn daughter, thus you will be free from being required to remedy any further damages for the shame that you've brought to House Black."

Nymphadora Tonks openly wept and Harry stared stunned as both Tonks's parents chose the green liquid to drink while keeping eye contact away from their only daughter.

* * *

The duo had apparated into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The Goblins had informed Kreacher of Harry's new status and the impending arrival. Kreacher was at Privet Drive to clear out Harry's belongings and place it safely in Grimmauld Place's library until Harry gave him further instructions.

"Alright, we shouldn't panic . . ." said Tonks, "Sirius messed-up but it's not entirely his fault . . ."

"What?!" said Harry, scowling at her. "What do you mean that he messed-up?"

"Harry, look," said Tonks, folding her arms and scowling at him. "this is a serious matter - ugh - obviously no pun intended! This contract has made me a slave and we need to fix this immediately before it becomes out of hand. Fucking backwards laws. Alright, let's go to Dumbledore, he'll know how to fix this situation."

Harry scowled. _Dumbledore again . . . always meddling in my fucking life! I've had it! Now that I've gained Lordship, I'll make my own decisions! Fuck Dumbledore and fuck the Order. I'm taking back my life._

"No, that won't be happening," said Harry, continuing his scowling. Tonks narrowed her eyes at him. "You won't be asking for Dumbledore's help or anyone else in the Order."

"Harry, what the fuck has gotten into you?!" shouted Tonks, stepping closer to him and shoving his shoulder roughly. "Wotcher kiddo, do you intend to keep me your slave? Are you being serious right now because this better not be some sick prank! Don't you dare go treating me like property because of this shit, Harry! I expected better from you, I even liked you a little, but what the fuck do you think you're -!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" shouted Harry, Tonks froze and her eyes widened in incredulity. Harry couldn't help but grin as he thought of what he could do with his newfound power over Tonks. "Go to the bedroom, the master bedroom, I'm going to teach you some manners."

Tonks's lips twitched. "Sure, Harry."

She apparated. Harry stared at the empty space in stunned silence and realized his mistake. He quickly ran up the stairs to the Master bedroom. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Harry barged into the Master bedroom and saw Tonks trip and fall on her bum. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Stop! You will take no more independent action unless I've given you the authorization!" said Harry quickly in the room. Tonks's eyes widened and she gaped at him. Her visage slowly shifted as she clenched her teeth and glared at him. "You also cannot act on any behavior that could harm me socially, financially, or would in any way reduce my power and privilege."

"What the fuck?! Do you really intend to make me your sex toy?! What the hell, you sick fuck! I was completely wrong about you! You're nothing like Sirius, or your parents from what Remus tells me. You are just some degenerate scum of the-!"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid ass bitch!" shouted Harry, "and give me your wand! You're not allowed to use it unless I authorize you to use magic."

"Ahhh . . ." said Tonks as she began to hiss in pain. She got up and began walking over to Harry. She handed Harry her wand and Harry pocketed it. Tonks shook her head as she gave him a loathsome look. Her eyes blazing with malice.

"Alright, now that I have all of that secured," said Harry beginning to grin as he appraised Tonks. "I want to see what you really look like. So, come on, show me."

Tears began to trickle down Tonks's eyes as she metamorphed back into her original form. Harry stared at the grey eyes, lengthy jet-black hair, and creamy complexion. He reflexively scowled. "So, you look a lot like the younger version of that psychotic bitch."

Tonks looked at the floor as tears streaked down her cheeks. She didn't respond to his reference of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry licked his lips as he felt a twitch in his nether regions. He imagined what it would be like to see Tonks's nude body. He grinned.

"Nymphadora," said Harry, Tonks looked him in the eyes and glared. "From now on, when we're in private, you shall refer to me as Master as befitting your status."

Tonks flinched and slowly began shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks. Her visage was a mix of disgust and fright. Her body began to shake as she stood motionless and visibly afraid of Harry's grinning face.

"Now I understand that you're having a hard time being obedient, but in time you'll learn, and to help you learn your place; from now on, if I feel like fulfilling any fantasies I have with your body, you shall beg me to do whatever sexual acts I want upon you," said Harry, his groin hardening as he mentally prepared to let himself loose. "You are property, my property. Your body, mind, and soon your heart shall belong to me. Am I understood, Nymphadora?"

"Yes," choked Tonks, as continued shaking her head and sniffling to herself. "my . . . Master."

"Great, now take off all of your clothes," said Harry, grinning as his groin hardened. "and don't forget to smile, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora smiled as tears streaked down her cheeks and she slowly began taking off her clothes. After removing her shoes, socks, belt, shirt, and pants, she wept as she slowly unhooked and tossed her bra. Harry licked his lips as the creamy mounds were free. Harry stared at the breasts of a real woman and slowly walked over. Nymphadora shivered as his cold hand touched her right breast and he felt her heartbeat along with her rythmic breathing. Harry gently squeezed her right breast and marveled at her body's softness as Nymphadora took off her panties.

"Oh yes, Master, yes," moaned Nymphadora, as her tears flowed unceasingly.

"Get in bed, spread your legs wide, begin stimulating yourself, and do it while saying what I instructed you to say." said Harry grinning cheekily.

The nude woman who looked like a younger version of Bellatrix got onto the Master bed and used her right hand to move around her clit in a sensual circular motion while using her left hand to move around her left breast.

"Take me Master," squealed Nymphadora as she shook her head and cried, "Take me, I am your property. Take me, please! I need you inside me, my Master! I want to give myself to you completely! I am your property, please use me. Take me, take me, and bestow your manhood inside me so I may please you as befits my status."

Harry felt both his face and his penis hurt. His face from smiling too much and his penis from being hardened with no relief for too long. He began to take off his pants but then stopped to take Nymphadora's wand. He felt the power coursing through it as if it were his own wand. With Nymphadora being his property, and him declaring oversight of her decisions, even her magic became his to do with as he pleased - with or without her permission. _As it should be, I'm a Lord now, I'll do with my property as I see fit._

He waved her wand and all of his clothes vanished. He placed his and her wand on the bedroom desk. He stood stark naked and grinned at Tonks who kept muttering her begging as her head thrashed from side to side with tears and snorts of distress. "Stop touching yourself and put your hands to the side, keep your legs wide for your Lord."

"Yes, Master," said Nymphadora smiling at him and crying. Her eyes wide in horror as she stared at his erection.

Harry got onto his bed and sat on his knees in front of Nymphadora's prone and vulnerable body. He moved his body above hers with his hands holding himself above her shoulders as he positioned himself. "Stop shaking your head, when I have sex with you, you reciprocate willingly and in only pleasurable manners with no ill intent. You give your body to me and keep begging for it."

He began to lower himself as Nymphadora's eyes widened in horror. "Ah wait, I forgot, when I do get fully inside you, then you wrap your legs around me and do your best to sleep alongside me, should I pass out. If I don't give you any orders, then you just sleep alongside me. Remember, you must never harm me and must never allow harm to come upon me."

"Yes, Master," said Nymphadora smiling, "please Master, please take me, take me already. I need you, Master. Please, I am yours, take me and allow me to prove myself suitable for you and my status under you."

Harry's groin hardened at those words as he grinned. He slowly plunged his tip into her vagina. He moaned. Nymphadora's tears leaked anew as Harry smiled at her. She began kissing his face and muttering " _Take me, take me. I am your property, please use me!"_ as he slowly plunged deeper and feeling her tightness. He hummed in pleasure. _Finally, some real relief after all my effort and hardwork. It's just like those childhood fairy tales, the hero gets his woman, his property, from the clutches of evil and makes it his own. Morality is bullshit, you have to take what you want and screw everyone else to be happy. Might as well, since Voldemort is likely to win because of the prophecy. I might die by the end of the year, so I . . . I deserve some relief, right? Bah, who cares. If child rapists and murderers like Death Eaters can get off through a corrupt legal system, then I'm less of a villain than them._ _I, at least, follow the law._

He couldn't control himself anymore. Harry plunged into Nymphadora's folds fully and gasped in pleasure. Nymphadora screamed in pain, Harry scowled and drew back a fist, he punched her in the face as he pulled up slightly and submerged his penis into her tight folds, and then Nymphadora obediently wrapped her legs around his hips as she had been instructed.

"You stupid bitch, you were going to Dumbledore, and you look like the dumb bitch who killed Sirius," said Harry as he raised his left fist and punched Nymphadora in the right eye causing a visible bruise. Harry then slowly pulled slightly out before slamming his shaft into her folds.

"Ahhh!" screeched Nymphadora, as she brought her hands up out of instinct to protect her face. Harry grinned as he began smacking as he realized that he didn't have to act rational anymore and could do as he pleased. He kept his grin as he was slapping and punching her and then thrusting in and out of her. "P-please Master, I'm sorry, please, I won't do it! I am yours, I'll never do it again!"

Harry began to quicken his thrusts as he kept punching her and slapping her. He smiled in glee at finally getting relief for all the pain throughout his life and getting back at one of Dumbledore's lackies and Bellatrix's family members. Harry gleefully punched, slapped, and thrust into her quicker and quicker. Nymphadora held her hands to absorb the blow to the faces from the punches, she willingly took the slaps, and her breasts bounced and her back arched as Harry thrusted vigorously into her body.

"Whose property are you, Nymphadora?! Who will you obey for the rest of your life?!" shouted Harry in a demanding tone of voice. Nymphadora pulled her head back and cried in pain from the snot, tears, and trickles of blood on her bruised face. Harry punched, slapped, and thrust into her mercilessly, not giving her a moment of peace. "WHOSE PROPERTY ARE YOU, SLAVE?! WHO WILL YOU NEVER DISOBEY EVER AGAIN?! WELL, LET ME HEAR IT?! LET ME HEAR YOU BEG AND WANT IT! WHOSE PROPERTY ARE YOU?!"

"YOU . . . ! ONLY YOU, MASTER!" cried Nymphadora, "I'M YOURS! I BELONG TO YOU! TAKE ME! HIT ME! BRUISE ME! I'M YOURS, YOUR PROPERTY, AS BEFITS MY STATUS! I AM YOURS, ONLY YOURS! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! TAKE ME, MASTER! MY MIND, BODY, AND SOUL SHALL ALWAYS BELONG TO YOU! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!"

Nymphadora laid her hands to the sides of her head as Harry thrust into her quicker and quicker. He punched her, he slapped her, and she attempted to constantly kiss and lick his fingers. He shoved her as she tried to kiss his nose and cheeks before punching and slapping her over and over. He felt such relief finally being able to make someone else hurt, finally being able to take his pent-up hate for the beatings endured by Dudley and Vernon upon someone else while starving from days on end by Petunia, and finally gaining some pleasure in his life by forcing someone else to obey him. He thrust into her with unrestrained vigor, as her hips moved in unison with his, her body moved back and forth prone on the bed for his pleasure, her breasts bounced, and Nymphadora screamed in a contradistinction of pain and hurt from her torture and emotional self-loathing along with pleasure from Harry raping her. Harry wept tears of joy as he finally got to make someone else suffer with no consequences. _Umbridge gets away with torturing me, Snape gets away with torturing me, Voldemort gets away with torturing me, the Malfoys get away with hurting others without any jail time, Pettigrew gets away while Sirius remains dead and blamed for his deeds, and Dumbledore treats me like a chess piece without ever allowing me a say in my own life. My "friends" always defend him and not me. Monsters rule this world, to win, you have to be a monster!_

Harry exhaled. Finally having the deep spite and hatred lessen after all those years of holding back. Harry stopped hitting her and muttered for her to lay flat as he fucked her. Her hips moved with his, her body moved back and forth, and Harry continued to pound into his slave.

"Take me, take me, take me, take me," whispered Nymphadora as Harry continued to thrust inside her over and over. Harry pushed himself deeply into her tight folds and stopped. _I've decided . . . I don't . . . no, I won't care what the consequences are for me acting how I want with my property. I want to know more about magic traditions, I'll treat her as befits her status. I won't give a damn about consequences because there shouldn't be any. It's all legal and I have a right to treat my property however I want. That is the privilege of a Lord of my status._

He grinned as he put his arms on her armpits and gently hoisted her body with his upper body strength and balanced her with his knees. "Put your arms around my neck and hug your me tightly."

"Yes, Master." said Nymphadora, obediently wrapping her arms around him and pressing her sexually aroused body closely onto his.

Harry raised his head and let out a soft sigh of pleasure before moving his face to focus on Nymphadora looking up at him. Her grinned as he saw a spark of revulsion and hate in her eyes. She had enough to hate him forever and see him as nothing but a monster and possibly her worst night terrors for the rest of her life.

"Move your head over to my shoulder and rest your chin on there," said Harry. Nymphadora obeyed. Harry put his head on her hair and smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo despite the bodily sweat between them as he held his property close to him. She hugged back and kissed his neckline, cheeks, and shoulder.

He captured her mouth with his and they began a snogging session as their bodies wrapped around each other. Harry felt her breasts pressed on his chest and he began to pound into her vigorously. He tasted her salty tears as she moaned in pain and slowly felt the pressure in his nether regions. He allowed the kiss to break and began to lick and suck his property's right areola.

"Wait, Master! Ahhh, take me, Master, take me . . . !" said Nymphadora as Harry licked and sucked the areola while thrusting in and out of her rapidly as he came close to his release. _Ah, so she's close to climax too._ Harry felt her folds press more tightly on his penis and moaned in pleasure. Nymphadora's breath hitched as her tears streaked down her cheeks. Her breath hitched as her body gently bounced up and down but she seemed to try to be concentrating on saying something. Harry's lips twitched as he licked and suckled his property while keeping her from focusing my thrusting into her. "Master . . . ! Master, please! I . . . ahhhhh, yes, take me, I'm yours, but Master . . . ! Ahhh . . . I am property, and the old ways . . . ahhh yesss, takemetakeme, ahhh! The old ways say . . . Wizards don't have any equivalent to contraception! ahhh . . . That is anything . . . ohhh . . . like Muggles, aaaaand ahhhhh, ahhh, ahhh . . . ! The old ways say thaaaahhhh, that! that! ahhhhhh . . . the child of a slave and the maaahhhh, Master! Yes, take me, take me, take me, I am yours . . . but the child will also be a slave . . . and ahhh . . . and is expected to serve the Master in the same ahhh capacity as the Mother slave! Ahhh! If it's a born a girl, ahhh!"

Harry abruptly stopped moving. Nymphadora cried out as she suddenly felt the stop of pleasure and moaned in pleasure at the gentle wind blowing on their nude and sweaty bodies. Harry moved Nymphadora slightly apart from him and put his right index and thumb underneath her chin to gently prod her to look at him at eye level. Harry grinned.

"Well then, see that you fulfill your obligations as my property," said Harry grinning, Nymphadora shivered as she saw that grin. "or, should the child be a girl, she will be obligated to fulfill your duties, and you will be serving some other task, probably whatever any wife I take has you do or perhaps to be given to business clients to please through use of your genetic talents. You will, of course, follow such assignments dutifully and I'll teach this possible daughter to properly fulfill her nightly obligations as my property."

Her eyes widened as he finished. The glint of rebellion and spark of light seemed to die in Nymphadora's eyes as her bruised and slightly bloodied face seemed to look at him as if for the first time. She shook her head slowly. Harry kept his grin and a fresh set of tears seemed to flow from her eyes. Her body slouched as if in defeat and she began to emphatically kiss Harry's nose, ears, and around his mouth with new fervor.

"N-no . . . M-master, I . . . I . . ." said Nymphadora, kissing him on the cheeks. "I'll do my best to serve you and to fulfill my obligations as befits my status. I am yours, yours alone to do as he sees fit. Please take me, please fuck me, and use me as you see fit. Take me, Master, I need you, I'll always need you so take me, take me and let me be yours wholly and completely!"

Harry caught Nymphadora's mouth with his own and kissed her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body on his, and he resumed thrusting into the folds of her womanhood. She moaned in pain and pleasure. Her folds tightened as he continued pushing his manhood in and out of her tightening womanhood. They hugged tightly and kissed passionately. Finally, Harry felt the tightening. Nymphadora's folds tightened around his cock and the pressure became too much for him. He unloaded his cum into his property and she cried out in pain and pleasure with tears continuing to streak down her face as Harry streaked kisses down her neck. He continued to thrust faster and faster and finally buried himself deep within her folds. Cum delved into his property and some leaked out. They fell while wrapped in each other's arms. Kreacher came to summon the blanket over them as they subconsciously snuggled and fell asleep together. Harry kissed Nymphadora on the forehead and stroked her hair and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Harry yawned and awoke in bed. He checked the window to see that it was morning. _I guess going through all of those rituals really drained me. The wards for all my properties must have gone up immediately upon claiming my Lordship._

He looked down and smirked as he saw a nude Nymphadora resting on his body with her legs still wrapped around his waist albeit more loosely. He gently turned over their bodies, which laid side to side, to move her on bottom and him on top. He began touching her and tracing his hands around her body. He touched her from her elbows, to her shoulders, to her shoulders feeling the firmness of her body, and to moving his hands to her neck.

 _I could choke her to death and there would be no repercussions._ mused Harry, he suddenly felt the urge to do just that. To wrap his hands around her throat and choke her awake. He giggled at the idea. _No, it could be fun but it would be a waste. I don't want to kill her._

He moved his hands down her collarbone began to play with her breasts. Poking them, pinching them, squishing them, moving them around in circles, licking the areolas with his tongue, putting his head on the center and enjoying her scent before using his breasts to motorboat himself, and kissing them. He briefly thought of waking her up to fulfill a sudden fantasy of putting his penis between her mounds but dismissed the thought. He grinned as he heard Nymphadora's moans of pleasure from his ministrations before moving his hands downward. He placed his palms flat to feel her belly and looked down at their still united genitals.

 _All mine. All to do with as I please,_ Harry gazed at Nymphadora's bruised and swollen face and grinned again. _So beautiful. Maybe I should make a habit of redecorating the bitch's face._

Harry stretched and pulled his penis slightly out of Nymphadora before slamming back into her folds quickly. Nymphadora woke up screaming in pain. Harry scowled and slapped her.

"What?! What the hell?! Who is doing that?!" yelled Nymphadora groggily, slowly trying to raise her body while gingerly holding her slapped cheek with her left hand. "What is going on?!"

Harry glared at his property's misbehavior and punched her in the face causing her to fall onto the bed. Harry began to vigorously pound into her. Harry hissed in pleasure as Nymphadora began screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Master . . . ahh, Ahh, AHH!" screamed Nymphadora as Harry relentlessly thrusted in and out of her. Her boobs giggled, she lay her body flat as her left hand covered her tear streaked eyes, and she begged for forgiveness while screaming out in reaction to Harry's thrusting. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhhhhh! Maaahh, Master! Please! I'm sorr- AHHH!"

Harry moaned and then hummed as he heard Nymphadora's screams. Harry thrusted faster and faster as he heard Nymphadora moan, scream, felt increased pleasure from her sweaty body writhing in pain from his fast thrusts as she squirmed and her breasts jiggled, and Harry finally felt her folds clench around his penis. Harry thrusted faster as Nymphadora moaned. She laid motionless simply accepting his penetrative thrusts and he finally felt the pressure. Harry came inside his property and gasped in pleasure. Nymphadora arched her back for her own orgasm before collapsing upon the bed. Harry watched in amusement as she breathed heavily while laying helpless on the bed. He spread his property's legs apart and finally pulled out of her.

Nymphadora folded her legs towards herself and breathed heavily. Harry moved to her left side and roughly shoved her off the bed. Nymphadora yelped and fell hard on the wooden floor. Harry burst out laughing at seeing her tenderly touching her side and crying. Harry grabbed the two wands, got off the bed, and waved his own to charm a towel on him as he moved to get ready to shower. He turned back to Nymphadora and scowled.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" shouted Harry. Nymphadora had flinched as she had tried to reach for her bra as she began raising her body. She turned to him with her eyes widening in fear. "You will not wear any clothes unless we have guests in the house. Kreacher will come by later to give you the clothing befitting your status and check you for injuries. You may wallow here and express your feelings and you will eat at your designated station in the kitchen."

Harry waved his wand and her clothes were immediately incinerated to ash. He grinned before leaving. Nymphadora tried to calm herself with a few ragged breaths before she collapsed onto the wood floor and screamed in frustration as she wept. She curled herself into a ball and cried aloud. Her body shuddered as she cried. _Oh Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?! What?! Why did this have to happen to me?! My parents . . . I was so wrong about them, they never did love me. How could they just forget about me?! And now I'm stuck here, forever . . . Why?! Why, why, why, why, why . . . !_

There was a pop. Nymphadora looked up to see Kreacher with a medical bag and a collar. Nymphadora had another bout of crying and screaming as she saw the collar had the title "NYMPH" in white.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry quietly ate the breakfast that Kreacher had prepared until a brown owl came through one of the open windows and deposited an envelope before quickly flying outside and away from sight.

Harry stared outside the window quizzically before grabbing the letter and reading the front. _A letter from Luna?_

He ripped the envelope and unfolded the letter to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am so sorry that I wasn't able to reach you before now. I was on my vacation with my daddy up until yesterday and I didn't know where you lived but I sent my owl after the news reported this morning about you obtaining emancipation and your inheritance. I hope this letter reaches you well. I have something of vital importance that I urgently need to speak with you about. I cannot specify here because of the possibility of Voldemort or other parties obtaining this letter. There is also the possibility that this letter won't reach you or will reach someone else by accident._

 _Please, if you're not too busy, come to my home. The address is enclosed below and charmed so only those who don't wish me harm shall be able to read it._

 _With love,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

Harry narrowed his eyes. _I should be cautious. It's appealing to believe that this is genuine, but it could be a trap. I'll have to be sure . . . and if it is a trap . . . well, I've learned how to punish those who've wronged me._

Harry tossed the letter onto the floor and grabbed the book that he had placed next to his breakfast. The title read: SLAVE BONDS. Harry grinned and opened the book.

 _I'll go there after reading this first. From now on, I take what I feel is mine. Speaking of, I wonder what other types of collars and titles for the collars I should create. The Nymph collar was a stroke of genius but I'm not sure I can keep up the same style of jests should I acquire more properties like Nymphadora._

He flipped to the first chapter and began reading. After some time, a nude Nymphadora, with bandages on her face, came down wearing nothing but a white collar with the title NYMPH on it. Harry briefly glanced at her before pointing to the floor. Nymphadora gazed down at a dog bowl with chicken and rice within it. She scowled for a few seconds before immediately getting on her knees, then shifting her body to all fours, and eating from the dog bowl with just her face. Harry got up and moved his chair close to her and then sat down. He rested his feet on Nymphadora's back as if she were his footstool and silently turned a page from his book. Nymphadora groaned but didn't say anything and remained in her dog position for her Master.

After several minutes, in which Nymphadora tried to keep the discomfort and pain of her position to herself, Harry gazed away from his book.

"Dobby!"

There was a sudden pop and Dobby the House Elf appeared. "Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry smiled back at Dobby's eager expression. "The chief manager of Gringotts, Gritpuk, has informed me that you were originally meant to be my house elf and how you were stolen away from me."

Dobby's eyes drooped as he nodded. "Yes, Dumblydoor took Dobby and sold him to evil Malfoy snakes. Dobby would rather die than serve evil monsters who hurt Harry Potter."

"Would you like to serve me again?" asked Harry, "It . . . would be slavery again but for your intended purpose."

"Dobby would be honored!" said Dobby smiling, "Dobby always wanted to help and protect Harry Potter, sir! Dobby always felt ashamed at failing House Potter but too sad to ask to be taken back after failing Harry Potter, sir."

"Not at all, it wasn't your fault," said Harry, raising his wand, "I, Lord Harry Potter, do hereby take Dobby as my personal House Elf and as House Elf to serve all my Lordships for his stellar service, bravery, and loyalty to the last of House Potter."

A stream of magic enveloped both Dobby and Harry before dissipating. Dobby's facial features and body seemed to look healthier. Harry smiled.

"Alright Dobby, I require a fairly hard task from you from the get-go," said Harry, Dobby nodded eagerly. "Bind and bring Narcissa and Bellatrix here into the room with the Black tapestry for punishment after I've finished doing giving the magically binding instructions on their punishment for besmirching and shaming House Black and House Potter."

Dobby nodded and stood to attention as Harry began the binding oaths.

* * *

"Hello Harry," said Luna, as Harry popped into her bedroom thanks to Dobby's magic. "I see that you've gained Lordships and regained your house elf, that's nice to know."

Harry gazed upon the roof of Luna's ceiling and snorted at the artwork of friendship. "I'm afraid a lot has changed in a short ti-"

Harry looked down to gaze at Luna and stopped talking. Harry noticed Luna's wand was by her dresser and she sat a few feet away at the center of the right side of her bed. Harry's felt a twinge in his pants as he noticed that all Luna had on was a see-through sleeping dress. Harry couldn't help but lick his lips as he saw her respectable bust as Luna breathed in and out, her trimmed pussy, and her curvy physique. He looked back up at her eyes.

"Now, what did I do to enjoy such a beautiful view?" said Harry, his lips twitching upward. "I must say, this makes me more on edge. I'm fairly certain that this is a trap now."

"No traps and no tricks," said Luna, unusually somber. Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm wearing this because there is no use in escaping my fate and I have to choose the lesser of two evils. Your decision to give up on love, justice, and morality essentially set forth a domino effect that is unchangeable and has ramifications for the entire wizarding world. It has ramifications for my own personal life as well . . . this conversation won't end without you either killing me or raping me."

"What the hell are you saying?!" snapped Harry scowling before he paused. " . . . You're a seer."

Luna nodded. "I've looked through all the possibilities of what this conversation will result in. If I had worn more clothes, you would have deemed me having tried to deceive you and killed me under the assumption that I was a threat."

"Well, that's your own fault, isn't it?" said Harry, glaring at her. Luna gazed back with half-lidded eyes. "why bother contacting me to begin with?!"

"If I had never contacted you, then either you would have come here on a whim and killed me from the resulting conversation," said Luna, "or I would have been raped and murdered by death eaters in the Malfoy manor's dungeon or forced into a marriage by my father as he sought to protect me only to eventually be killed off anyway."

"Seems rather conniving to wear that apparel and have such a unique power," said Harry, taking out his wand, "it would be more accurate to assume that this is a shoddy attempt at being a gold digger."

"I have no illusions about the inequalities that my gender has to live through, Harry," said Luna, shrugging, "and I'm far safer with you than any of the other destinies that would await me. My entire life would be remembered as a headline for the daily prophet about the true despicable capabilities of Voldemort's Death Eaters by becoming a martyr for the Light's propaganda machine. My safest option, now that you've given up on being a hero, is with you, despite the fact I could be losing my freedom like Nymphadora Tonks has already. Even with . . . what you intend to do . . ."

Luna sighed and looked toward the floor as her posture stiffened.

"Oh, and what would have happened had I continued to play hero?" asked Harry, "Let me guess, constantly berating myself for not living up to expectations made as a result of seeking validation from my so-called friends, and Dumbledore, who constantly put me down?"

"Yes, that is correct," said Luna looked up to meet Harry in the eyes. She frowned and nodded. Harry scowled and snorted. "Had you not given up on your values then you would have continued to be deceived by Albus Dumbledore, you would have survived the war thanks to Voldemort's short-sidedness, you would have become Master of Death itself and never used such power, you would not have had to stain your hands with blood, you would never have committed such egregious acts of violence, you would have married your cousin Ginny Weasley and lived a fairly happy life, and you and I would never have been more than old school acquaintances. But now, that future is irrevocably lost as a possibility. We tread upon a far more vile, sadistic path now. A path in which I either submit to you or submit to a horrid death."

"How the bloody hell are you certain of all this?" questioned Harry, pointing his wand at her, "to be perfectly frank, it sounds like rubbish. Even an older seer like Trelawney doesn't know about her own powers. They never seem to be written in stone as you say."

Luna shrugged and sighed. "If you don't believe me then my death is unavoidable. I had hoped that you would think of the time spent with me as valuable, as I had assumed. For me, I enjoyed our friendship, however short it was. I did my utmost to help you however I could, I did the best I could when you came to me for advice on the loss of your beloved godfather. But to answer your question, seers such as myself and Trelawney can absorb the knowledge of all prophecies that are smashed near their vicinity. Needless to say, I was not in top form during our tragic escapade in the Department of Mysteries."

"What does that -!" said Harry, clenching his teeth before he froze and his eyes widened. "When we smashed the prophecy room to flee from the Death Eaters . . . wait, that means you also know of the prophecy involving me and Voldemort?"

"That is correct," said Luna, nodding, "although, it runs deeper than you may think. Prophecies co-exist with each other to make a coherent and binding magical influence upon the lives of all wizards and witches within the defined borders specified by the one who sacrificed themselves to create the prophecy. That is particularly true for those mentioned in the prophecy but it effects all magical people within specified borders or specified group identities."

"Why is that?" asked Harry, his wand arm remaining still as it pointed directly at Luna. "Indulge me, there is far too much about the magical world that I never questioned before. I'm all ears."

Luna nodded. "It all began hundreds of years ago, and it relates to Oath magic, similar to the Fidelus Charm, life debts, binding three-party magical contracts, insidious soul anchoring magic like Horcruxes, and the preconceived notions of ancient Britain."

Harry conjured a chair and sat down. Luna sat comfortably on her bed, took a deep breath, and began her story.

"During the era of King Arthur, the great wizard, Merlin Peverell attained the height of magical power by ascending to a higher - god-like - form for his own side, far more than any dark or light wizard in all of human history through his extensive research and practice but he grew covetous," said Luna, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Out of fear and jealousy that he bore for Arthur's sister, Morgan Le Fey, and his growing concern of her equal rights movement in order to push for greater rights and privileges of women in Magical Britain to the superior social conditions that women in other parts of the world had, he sacrificed his entire being, to the very root of his magical core, to create a binding magical oath upon all of Magical Britain. He held deeply ultra-conservative Christian views from his time period that kept British magical women in subservient status to the British Magical men. If he had been an ordinary wizard, then his sacrifice wouldn't have been effective at all. It would have vanished as a vague and weak compulsion in people's thoughts once every hundred years before being dismissed. But Merlin, a direct descendent of the great Salazer Slytherin, and the most powerful wizard to ever live, had much stronger, pernicious compulsions placed upon Magical Britain as a result of his sacrifice. His myopic, preconceived biases would be compelled to be fulfilled upon the entire population of Magical Britain without them being the wiser. It's merely a small tug, a subtle change in perceiving other people, but it's enough to gently skew views and is more influential upon people who lack a strong sense of identity. Since the sacrificial oath is designed to require to take place, prophecies came into existence as a result. As a byproduct of those prophecies, people tuned more sensitively to the flow of collective magic became seers."

Harry's eyes widened. _The tales of King Arthur's time only talk about how Merlin was trying to create equality for Muggleborn wizards and how Morgan Le Fey fought against that because of her strong pureblood beliefs . . ._

"As you can imagine, Morgan Le Fey grew furious, and was eventually able to cut away being tied and controlled by her brother and her arranged suitor by invoking magical rituals that she crafted relating to bloodshed and death. She eventually became known as the first Dark Lord, or rather Dark Lady in this instance, by aligning her soul with death itself and ascending to a more insidious version of what Merlin had become. She successfully cursed the Peverell line with misfortune, early deaths, and constant strife by gifting Merlin's three children with her most powerful creations; the Deathly Hallows. Of which, you have the cloak of concealment from death's searching gaze. After awhile, other wizards and witches began such sacrificing techniques, King Arthur had inadvertently popularized it by sacrificing himself to keep Magical Britain bound to the concept of good versus evil which was his own personal worldview. Which is why the Wizarding world, including adults, define themselves by such oversimplistic views of the world with hardly any grey area. Many of these magically binding oath sacrifices had devastating long term ramifications, such as the fact that while Magical Britain's residents remain squabbling over petty and myopic issues of good versus evil, the rest of the Magical world works with Muggles to test the effects of magic on space travel and how to amplify the possibility for humanity to conquer the universe itself. The art of sacrifice was eventually lost but not after devastating sacrifices made just about every Magical family in Britain. Which brings me to how all of this effects you, Harry."

Harry straightened his posture as Luna continued. "Due to Merlin's Oath keeping women subjugated, Morgan Le Fey's curse upon your family, and King Arthur's self-centered belief in good and evil; by rejecting morality, you have rejected keeping all of those prophecies coherent within the context of good versus evil and worse, the soul piece that Voldemort accidently left within you is now influencing and blending into your worldview. Essentially, your soul is absorbing the soul piece and it is changing you. It won't necessarily give you the same views as Voldemort but it'll influence you to view the world with the same positive and negative qualities as he does from your own vantage point and it shall have repercussions for more than just Nymphadora and I. For example, while you may believe blood purity is garbage, you may begin to loathe another group that you identify as worthless."

"Oh really?" said Harry, crossing his arms, "so how does the prophecy change and how will it effect me?"

"The most important aspect of the prophecy was that neither can live while the other survives," said Luna, Harry nodded and narrowed his eyes. "therefore, to keep consistent within its context, you will absorb Voldemort's soul piece within you and go on to absorb his other soul pieces . . . so that you both shall become one. You, Harry Potter, because you have gained the truth by forsaking morality, and should you make me part of your consul, shall bring forth a darkness never seen before upon all of Magical Britain by becoming an eternal Dark Lord greater than both Merlin's power and Morgan Le Fey's darkness. Should you tread this path, your destiny, which has already nosedived into a vile path, shall become more treacherous and dark like none before . . . "

Harry grinned. "Enough talking. Time to take what I want."

"Just so you know," said Luna, getting to her feet and moving her hands behind the see-through apparel. "My father will press charges when he finds out. In some futures, you do get hassled with a legal battle and - although statistically miniscule - possible jail time for your transgressions."

"Oh, and why tell me this?"

"Because within that time frame, Voldemort is able to strike brutally in some form, usually consisting of massive civilian casualties." said Luna, as she ripped the tie from behind and the sleeping garment cascaded down to the floor slowly. Harry licked his lips as his gaze drifted up and down her body. Luna shivered. "Could you . . . please at least be gentle?"

Harry stepped over to Luna and smiled as he gazed down at her apprehensive visage. Her mouth was in a thin line and her eyes seemed to be pleading. "No, from now I on, I take what I want. I don't care how you or anybody else feel about it. But let me ask you, do you have any strong feelings for me? I can't imagine you telling me all this just because of self-interest."

"I did . . . but you're no longer entirely Harry Potter anymore," said Luna, she took a deep, ragged, breath. Harry smirked as her breasts jiggled. He gazed at her thin lower stomach and shaved pussy. Her body was impeccable. _Soon, it will be mine._ "at least, that is what I try to tell myself. It's understandable why you snapped, you cannot expect any reasonable human being to keep being tortured and mentally demeaned so consistently with no negative repercussions. But I did love you, the you before this horrible transformation, I just had to keep firm in my commitment to the most peaceful resolution. There was no scenario in which you and I became romantically and intimately involved that didn't include a horrific future for Magical Britain for the next century and a terrible personality change for the both of us. It is only under dire conditions that we would be romantically involved . . . but this isn't romance and it isn't intimacy. It's just a form of violence and nothing else."

Harry shrugged. "That's how the world works."

Luna shook her head. "That's how you believe the world works and how you project your views of the world onto others to make it function that way. It is your circular reasoning."

"Maybe," said Harry nodding, "but I no longer give a shit. Get in bed and spread them or I'll kill you."

Luna began crying as Harry roughly pushed her onto the bed. He took out his wand and flicked it to vanish his clothes before putting his wand beside Luna's desk. His penis stood erect, Luna closed her eyes and scrunched her face as she moved to lay near the center of the bed, Luna's tears continued to leak as she parted her legs, and Harry got onto the bed and positioned himself above her. He licked his lips and grinned.

He slammed his shaft into her in one thrust. Luna inhaled sharply and pulled her body upwards before screaming in pain. Harry scowled and punched her in the face causing her to get knocked back onto the bed. Luna held her bruised cheek and wept in silence.

Harry grasped both of Luna's legs and put each of them over his shoulders. He smiled as he felt himself nestled into her womanhood before he began thrusting erratically in and out of her. Luna made some strangled noises but otherwise seemed to keep silent as Harry threw his head back and continued his thrusting. He smiled down at his new toy.

Luna's body rocked back and forth at Harry's thrusting, her legs moved slightly up and down around his shoulders, and her body moved back and forth. Harry pressed his hands on each of her areola's and rubbed them with his fingers. He began moving them around aimlessly in different directions as he vigorously pounded into Luna.

"You're mine," said Harry, as he continued thrusting into her. Luna tried to keep her lips in a thin line but let out a moan. She avoided eye contact with Harry. "Mine to do with as I please. It's like all those old storybook fantasies. Men have a right to obtain women as a reward and women exist to be accessories for the purpose of pleasing men. And the laws agree with me, you're all just property for men to own. Even the laws agree with me."

Harry laughed as he thrusted into Luna more forcefully. Luna bit her lip as she tried to hold back a scream and remain silent. She closed her eyes and continued to cry in silence as Harry laughed while robbing her of her virginity, her rights to her own body, and her self-worth.

Luna's walls clenched around Harry's cock and Harry came inside her. Luna kept her eyes shut as Harry let out a growl and then he continued to laugh as he made one final thrust inside Luna.

After Harry finished inside her, he pulled out his penis and smirked as he saw cum leak onto the bed. He quickly got off the bed, walked over to the dresser, and grabbed his wand. He flicked it to summon back his clothes and turned to see Luna covering her tear streaked face.

"Get up, we're going to my home," commanded Harry. Luna shifted her feet closer to her but otherwise made no move. Harry scowled. "If you don't learn proper obedience when I order you, then perhaps I'll just make you a slave like that Nymph? I'm fully within my rights. I have a use for you and you should feel privileged for having been chosen by me. Now, get up, we're going to do the marriage ritual so I can gain full custody of you. Your choice is a few rights or no rights. Choose wisely, my little whore."

" . . . I . . . I'm not a whore." whispered Luna, as she slowly got up to a sitting position. She wiped her tears with her left arm. "P . . . please don't say that . . . Lord Potter."

"You certainly got fucked like one," said Harry, grinning, Luna flinched. "Now get up, and get dressed appropriately. We're going to get married so I don't get sued. I know exactly which House to bestow upon you."

Luna sniffed and nodded as she slowly got off the bed. She moved to her dressed and opened it to pull out a fresh set of undergarments, a shirt, pants, and robes. She slowly began putting them on as Harry conjured a chair and sat leering at her.

Luna slowly began putting her clothes on and frowned as she saw Harry smirking at her from the corner of her eye. Luna tried to get her breathing to calm as she accidentally moved outside the circle when putting her panties on. Harry snorted and she blushed as she tried to move her right leg in the proper position.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Harry, Luna flinched and collapsed to her knees in another fit of tears. "Why the hell are you crying? In fact, why cry before I took your body and used it? You already knew it was a possibility."

"Be that as it may," said Luna, slowly catching her breath. "nobody likes being forced into a fate that they didn't choose."

Harry stiffened at those words. He shook his head and relaxed his shoulders. _I will no longer care about consequences. The world is shit. I don't give a damn what happens to others anymore. No point in being everybody's bitch._

Luna wiped her eyes again. "You chose to give up on morality, you prevented Tonks from gaining freedom, and then raped her to make her submit to you. This was fated to happen . . . but I don't have to like it. I don't have to like -"

Luna stopped and stared at Harry. Harry's groin hardened again as he saw Luna staring at him with a thin line. He raised and eyebrow as she covered her face with her right hand. She inhaled and then exhaled a ragged breath as she slowly shook her head.

"I . . . it can't be . . . why? How can I be so damn foolish?!" screamed Luna. Harry jumped in surprise but remained seated. "I . . . I still . . . love you. Even after all this . . . how in Morgana's name can I be so pathetic?! How can I . . . even after all this?!"

Harry grinned. "You _still_ love me? So, how long exactly have you been in love with me?"

Luna turned her face away to look at her dresser. "Since . . . the moment you treated me like a human being and an equal whose opinions you valued. You didn't ask for anything in return and you believed me about the threstals and my other views. You respected me . . . but now, all of that is gone. You don't value or respect me as even a friend anymore. I'm nothing to you now."

"How can you love your rapist?" said Harry before chuckling. Tears threatened to erupt from Luna's eyes. "You're right, that's completely pathetic."

"I . . . I always wanted to be valued and respected," said Luna, quickly wiping away the tears. She faced him once more and held his gaze. "No one . . . ever gave me that in school and I always knew I'd have an even worse time after school once I had to fulfill my societal duties as a wife. I've always felt alone in school, my father tried his best but he can only do so much, and I broke off my friendship with Ginny after my mother's death."

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Harry out of habit, _What a boring speech_.

"I can tell that you don't care, Lord Potter," said Luna scowling, "but if you ever want to know in the future, I'll tell you after we're in a more secure location. Actually, I won't really have a choice but to please you in any way I can, regardless of which you choose for me."

"Well then, perhaps you should show some of that love of yours to make the decision more favorable," said Harry grinning, he got up and walked to where Luna kneeled. Harry unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers. His hardened member was inches from Luna's face. Luna's fingers closed into fists and her arms shook. "Come on, you want my treatment to be more favorable, right? Obey me."

"You're using my love for you against me and treating me like this?!" shouted Luna, Harry smiled at her scowling visage and blazing eyes. Luna slowly "You . . . you . . . utter fucking bastard! I should have known better than to share anything with you but I . . ."

He moved closer and plastered his full length on her face. Luna closed her scowling eyes and stilled her body's shaking. "Don't worry, Luna. I'll still listen to your stories about your life, but I expect some due diligence in return. Consider it practice in performing your wifely duties. You will legally become mine, after all."

Luna's scowl deepened before she exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. She licked Harry's balls before tracing her tongue up his shaft and then kissing his tip. Harry moaned at the sudden caress of his penis. Luna ran hot kisses up and down his shaft, she gave occasional hot kisses on both his balls, and the tip of his member.

Harry moaned loudly as Luna took his shaft into her mouth in one fell swoop. She licked around his shaft and Harry hummed at the ecstasy. He looked down at Luna and smiled as she tried to hold his penis in her mouth. He could feel her desperation as she licked around his shaft with her playful tongue. A thought came to Harry and he giggled.

He forcibly held Luna's head with his right hand before slamming his pelvis in her direction and jamming his penis into her warm mouth. Luna made a strangled noise but Harry ignored her. He leaned his head back as he felt his length and balls swish back and forth on Luna's tongue.

"Ahh . . .!" hissed Harry as Luna's tongue touched a sensitive spot on his balls.

"MMMMMMPHHFFF!"

"Shush!" said Harry, he smiled as he continued thrusting into her mouth.

After several minutes in and out of her, Harry felt his balls clench and his semen ejaculated into Luna's warm and inviting mouth. Harry giggled as he felt a blissful feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite describe.

He let go. Luna quickly took her mouth out of his member and spat out the cum. Luna got on her hands and knees to cough out the cum. Harry smiled down at how beautiful she looked. _On her hands and knees, shaking from how much cum she took from my penis, and completely vulnerable. The way she cherished my cock before I forced it into her . . . she really does love me even after what I did to her._

Memories of being the Hogwarts pariah crept into his mind. Being reviled as the Heir of Slytherin, being treated with contempt by the student body for supposedly getting past the Goblet's age regulations, and being reviled as crazy by the overwhelming majority of the Wizarding World. _Just like how Luna suffered; both for her father's magazine business and the bullying of her housemates. This entire society is a shithole._

Harry's groin hardened once again as he stared at Luna spitting out the cum. Her breasts would rise and fall in a rhythm and her pussy seemed so open and inviting. Harry grinned as he moved behind her, got on his knees, and placed each of his hands on her hips to grip them firmly. Luna froze as she felt herself being pulled towards him. She turned her head back and her eyes widened as Harry's length brushed her outer folds. Luna gasped at the abrupt contact.

Harry slowly pushed his member inside her pussy lips. Luna moved her head back in front of her and groaned at the penetration. Harry slowly entered his entire length into her folds and Luna moaned as she threw her head back.

"Put your arms behind your head," commanded Harry. Luna turned her head back to gaze at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry scowled. "Do it!"

Luna turned her head to the front before positioning her legs carefully and moving her arms behind her back. Harry moved her right arm above her left arm before forcibly grabbing both with his left hand and then grabbing a swathe of her blond hair with his other hand. He slowly tugged her hair causing Luna to hiss and pull her hair up. Harry pulled more forcefully causing Luna to yelp and to move her head back further. Harry grinned and nodded.

Without further warning, Harry began to vigorously thrust his penis in and out of Luna. Luna inhaled sharply before groaning in pain. Harry moved his hips in a quick pace and smiled at Luna's groans. Luna's breasts jiggled more quickly, her body rocked back and forth, and her toes curled and uncurled. Harry felt her walls tighten at his mad thrusts inside her. Finally, as he felt his climax coming, he buried his manhood deep inside her womanhood and felt her pussy clench around his penis.

Harry came deep inside Luna and shuddered in pleasure as he felt her folds clench around his cock. He shivered and grinned as he heard Luna moan aloud in pleasure. He felt four spurts go into her and felt a serene satisfaction from having cum deep inside her. He let go of her hair and arms. He slowly removed his penis from her vagina and put his undergarments back on. Luna fell to the floor and breathed raggedly. Harry looked down and couldn't help but smile. She stared back up at him with one of her eyes and shivered.

 _She's so beautiful . . . and all mine,_ thought Harry, as he stretched his arms out before looking down at her prone and nude form. _I don't think I ever truly understood romantic love. Love itself was always too much pain. Friendships like Cedric, close friendships that led to betrayal like Ron and Hermione, and then Sirius's death. He was like a brother and father to me and there's nothing I can do to ever get him back. The world just feels so much more empty without him and I hated myself for crying. All I get, when expressing emotions, is ridiculed by the Dursleys or calm indifference from Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione always just seem to disappear or get into their own stupid school drama. They could never understand either and I had never wished that they would. The only one who understood some of what I was going through was Luna and it turns out that she's fallen for me._

"Luna, I've just had a thought," said Harry. Luna groaned and moved herself up and into a sitting position. Her legs lay splayed on the ground as she used her left arm to prop herself up and look at him. "I don't think love is worth much anymore. I'm not sure how much I ever really understood it. I was abused as a kid and don't have any early memories to really compare it too. I never really understood what having a father or mother meant until meeting Ron's family and Sirius. But the problem is, I don't believe Dumbledore's nonsense about love being the power I have to stop Voldemort. But, since you say that you still love me, I have a proposition for you."

"And that would be?" said Luna frowning. She didn't bother to get up and put her clothes on.

"Prove you love me," said Harry grinning. Luna narrowed her eyes. "love is suppose to be selfless, right? It's suppose to be doing everything you can for the sake of a loved one and never asking for anything in return. Well, prove you love me then. Prove that you can love the monster that I've become by loving me unconditionally. That's the most purest and honest love there is, right? So be that for me and maybe I'll eventually learn to love others again."

Luna turned her gaze away from him. "You're lying to me, Harry Potter. You never intend to do that. You just want someone to comfort you and to be your willing sex toy. Someone that you won't bruise and who sincerely enjoys being used by you. All you want me to be is someone who submits to you willingly. You want me to continue loving you and you never intend to love me back. You've been hurt too many times by trusting others that you loved and you expect me to have an ulterior motive."

"Ah, so you won't do it?" said Harry. _I knew it was too good to be true. Only I was capable of that kind of love, and it got me hurt and pain._

"No, I accept your terms. I never really had a choice with being used by you, but I do love you deeply . . . even if you've chosen . . ." Luna stopped as she shuddered and wiped away her tears before continuing. "even if you've . . . chosen to violate me. I . . . I'm completely pathetic for admitting this but . . . I still love you. I'll probably always love you. And, to be completely honest, I am partially agreeing for my own agenda."

Harry's body stiffened and he scowled. "And what would that agenda be?"

Luna turned her gaze up towards Harry and made eye contact. "Revenge against Albus Dumbledore and his wretched Order of the Phoenix. I wish nothing more than to watch them suffer. I have hated them more than I hated the Death Eaters and that's acknowledging that they've saved my life back in the Department of Mysteries. The Death Eaters are certainly more dangerous and an obvious terrorist group while the Order is just a rouge band of Dumbledore's lackeys but my loathing for them is beyond my loathing for any of my school bullies. It's why I and my father never accepted their offer of protection. I'd rather put my own life on the line than ever be indebted to Dumbledore and his ilk."

Harry's eyebrows raised high. _I thought I was the only one who had that much hate for Dumbledore apart from the blood purists. What could Dumbledore's Order have done to Luna?_

"I'll tell you when we're safely in your home," said Luna, as she got up from the floor and stood nude in front of him. _She looks to calm and collected now. How can that . . . ? Ah, she's very good at hiding her emotions. I'm liking this quiet confidence._

Luna moved back to the dresser to pick up another fresh set of panties to put on. Harry conjured a chair a few feet away and sat. He watched her putting on her clothes and drank in every detail.

"I have a request," said Luna, as she finished hooking her bra and took out a fresh pair of pants. "Please make sure to have a house elf bring all of my literature; notes, books, and scrolls to whichever room I'll be staying in. Preferably into a library, if you have one. If I may, I'd like to study the Black family library for research purposes regarding a recipe that my mother left for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Very well, I'll assign Dobby to the task."

Luna nodded in response as she put on her skirt. She proceeded to put on a blouse and took her wand from atop the drawer. She turned to Harry with a neutral expression and walked up to him.

"Dobby!" said Harry.

Dobby popped into existence between them and turned to gaze up at Harry.

"You called Dobby, Harry Potter sir?"

Harry nodded. "Transport all the contents of this room into one of the refurbished rooms that Kreacher has made for the important guests. Be careful with the literature and make sure all literature is securely transported and safely stored in the Black family library. Kreacher should have finished moving the items in my trunk to either my room or shelved book material into the library. Oh, that reminds me, have the specified guests arrived?"

Dobby smiled and nodded emphatically. "They await in the tapestry room for the proper welcome and introducktarry semen-ayr"

Luna giggled. Harry couldn't help but smile at Dobby's mispronunciation of _introductory seminar_.

Harry looked up and saw Luna staring at him. Luna met his eyes. "Does he mean the Black sisters have been apprehended and await your judgment?"

Harry stilled for a moment and then nodded. _I have to remember that she's a Seer . . . wait . . ._

Harry narrowed his eyes. "They're important?"

"The three Black sisters are necessary for our aims," said Luna, nodding to Harry. Harry frowned but moved his palm to gesture for Luna to continue. "regardless of whose side they're on, they are key chess pieces in the lives of a numerous amount of people around them. They always have been. If they weren't taken under your custody for their crimes, they would be powerful allies of Voldemort that would hamper our efforts to attaining what we need or they could give key information to Dumbledore's Order. Being prisoners in the Ministry would allow a large swathe of financial assets to shift to either an heir or could potentially fall under Ministry custody. All three sisters had great potential destinies. Having them under your control will gain you much."

"You said three, but Andromeda abandoned the Magical world," said Harry, "so how can all three have great destinies?"

"It has to do with family bloodlines from how the ancient world viewed race and gender, her refusal caused a shame so profound that the power of Magic Oaths formed even worse restrictions upon her daughter and simply replaced Andromeda's destiny to be imposed upon her daughter, but in a horrendously vile form to keep her under control." said Luna, "To put it bluntly, Nymphadora replaced her mother's destiny and is fulfilling the role of one of the three Black sisters. All three are now your property and you can gain much information to permanently end Voldemort."

Harry smirked. _With them under my power and with no other recourse, I could end this stupid war before it begins._

"It would be best to avoid Dumbledore for the time being," said Luna, "His meddling will only hamper our plans."

Harry nodded. "I don't really intend to face him until after I learn occlumency. I'll ask either of the sisters whether they know any of the Mind Arts or not."

"Alright, Dobby," said Harry, turning back to his house elf. "send us to the my bedroom, we have an important ritual to conduct. Meanwhile, you fulfill the tasks I just gave you."

Dobby saluted and snapped his fingers.

The pair vanished and reappeared in the Master bedroom of Grimmauld Place. Harry waved his wand and a ring appeared in the palm of his hand. He moved his palm in front of Luna and gestured for her to take it. Luna frowned as she saw which family crest it was. She took the ring and placed it on her ring finger.

Harry summoned a marriage contract that held the terms and stipulations. He took out a blood quill and wrote his name on it. He handed it to Luna who read the contents. Luna sighed as she read the contract before taking the blood quill and signing the document. Harry raised his wand.

"I, Harry Potter, hereby take legal custody of Luna Lovegood as my property and formerly induct her into the House of Lestrange. Henceforth, she shall be called Luna Lovegood Lestrange and be my wife in full legal capacity under the House of Lestrange."

The magic oath was completed and the impermeable bond entwined both of them. A golden hue of magic shined and vanished around the both of them. Luna took off the ring and handed it back to Harry who vanished it back into the Lestrange vault.

"What would you ask of me, My Lord?" said Luna.

Harry waved her off. "Go get your things unpacked. I set up a personal room for you. It's right next to mine. However, that room doesn't have a bed because you shall be sleeping only in this room with me."

Luna nodded and headed out the door. Harry walked behind and then past her to the tapestry room. He opened the door and smirked at the sight that greeted him.

Bound with chains on their ankles, neck, and wrists were Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Harry shut the door behind him. _Time for some sweet vengeance!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Mr. Weasley,"

Arthur Weasley snapped to attention and turned to see Harry Potter standing outside his office door.

"Harry!" said Arthur before he paused. "Er . . . Lord Potter, please excuse my indiscretion. I was caught by surprise. Er . . . congratulations on your wedding to Ms. Lovegood. I'm sure that she'll make a fine wife."

Harry smiled. "I see the Ministry records were updated. Interesting. Well, I'll get straight to the point, I don't know what you've heard from Professor Dumbledore but I've come here to prevent a mishap of sorts that was caused during my second year at Hogwarts."

"Mishap?" said Arthur frowning, Harry stood patiently. "Oh, er, please do come in. Excuse my rudeness."

Harry walked over and sat next to Arthur on the empty seat. Arthur's eyes furrowed.

"Yes, a mishap. Due to the circumstances regarding the Chamber of Secrets, your daughter owes House Potter a life debt. It has remained inactive up until I took my Lordship earlier this following week." said Harry, Arthur's eyes widened. "The Goblins handling my account and my solicitors suggested making Ginny a permanent servant of House Potter because your family lacks anything of worth to trade and nothing your family can do nothing of prominent value to satisfy the debt."

Arthur gaped and his eyes widened even further. "Th -there must be something! I . . . that is, I'll . . . I'll contact my eldest sons. Surely, due to their positions, they can arrange something of notable worth to . . ."

Arthur stopped as Harry shook his head. The smile was still on his face.

"You seem surprised. Didn't you get my letter or the Goblins letters?" said Harry, he crossed his arms. "At least three letters were sent in total. I hope nobody is interfering with them."

Arthur's frowned once again. _The only one capable of interfering with them is Albus because we gave him control of our owl system to prevent any Death Eater attacks via mail. But why would he interfere with something so personal and important?_

"Now, I don't wish Ginny to lose her status as a citizen of Magical Britain and become property," said Harry, "but the Goblins and my solicitors are adamant that I take action, specifically because of how much of my galleons your family obtained through Dumbledore. I'm afraid, due to that little hurdle, they won't settle for obtaining some object of equivalent value to a nigh-priceless commodity like a servant unless all of the money taken from the Potter vault is repaid by the Weasley family . . . with interest."

Arthur froze and remained silent at Harry's calm expression. _THINK FAST! Your daughter's livelihood is on the line!_

"I . . . I'll call in a life debt," squeaked Arthur, his brow full of sweat. He quickly rose to his feet. "Come along, I have just the person in mind. I saved their family from a Death Eater attack at the risk of my own life."

"This better be worth my time," said Harry raising to his feet, "otherwise, I'm afraid I'll just take Ginny and be done with this sordid affair. i don't, of course, intend to act selfishly, so I'll have her training with other Purebloods who are far older than me, to learn the proper steps of working in her new status as befits the station."

Arthur gaped before shutting his mouth and almost running to the elevator. Harry smiled and leisurely followed him from behind. They reached the elevator and entered together. Arthur furiously pressed the button for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

Arthur ran out of the elevator and Harry jogged to keep pace. Soon, they stopped outside of the office of Amelia Bones. Arthur knocked on the door vigorously. The door opened at once and both Harry and Arthur entered the Head of the DMLE's office.

* * *

Severus entered the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore raised his head and saw a peculiar troubled expression on his Potion Master's face.

"What is it, Severus?" asked Dumbledore narrowing his eyes.

The Potions master sat on the opposite seat of the Headmaster's desk. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Severus leaned back in his chair, his eyes seemed distant, and a frown grew on his visage. Finally, he snapped back into attention.

"The Magical Oath compelling me to help Draco . . ." said Severus slowly, his eyes suddenly widening. "It's . . . it's gone, Headmaster. It is no longer in effect. Neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa's magic have a hold over me. What could have happened? They're certainly not dead, the whole Wizarding world would know if that were to happen. I don't see how it could be a secret for very long."

"They're not dead but the oath has -" Dumbledore abruptly got up from his chair and took out one of his silvery instruments.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore tapped it with his wand. Unlike last year, instead of two snakes fighting for dominance, the instrument erupted with a ghostly black snake with unnerving red eyes and bloody fangs. Dumbledore gaped as it hissed in the air and flew upwards before dissipating into nothingness.

"Headmaster . . . what was that?"

Dumbledore looked back down at Severus. Severus's eyebrows raised upwards as he saw the usually calm Headmaster hold back his fear and anger.

"Harry Potter is no longer of the Light," said Albus, Severus's eyes widened. "In fact . . . he is no longer even pure. It would seem that he may have taken a liking to the Old ways and saw fit to take justice in his own hands."

"That can't be right," said Severus, subconsciously shaking his head. "The boy . . . he's far too much a Gryffindor. Far too noble for such horrid activities. He wouldn't . . . he couldn't possibly . . . I just, I cannot wrap my head around such a possibility. It seems far too bizarre."

Dumbledore stroked his beard with his good hand and scowled as he gazed at his blackened hand. "He was suppose to be so much more. An end to the Peverell madness, a beacon of hope for Wizarding Britain, a hero, a champion for the Greater Good, and the Dark Lord was to be vanquished as a result of his goodness."

He met Severus's eyes. He took a haggard breath and wheezed. Severus winced. _He only has a year left. What can we do now?_

"We will have to wait, once either he or the Dark Lord make their move and destroy the other," said Dumbledore, he broke into a fit of coughs before calming himself. "Then, and only then, can we strike. It is a gamble, but he grows more like Voldemort by the day . . . and soon, he shall be more Dark Lord than his former self. We will have to strike him down."

Severus grimaced. "And what of your promise to me?"

Dumbledore scowled. "Need a remind you, Severus, that you had ample opportunity to know the boy and help him along his path. If you had taken that task more seriously then perhaps events wouldn't have turned out like this."

Severus sighed. _Of course, just as always, an answer for everything. I shouldn't have bothered._

* * *

"Is this a joke?!" shouted Amelia, Arthur flinched. Harry smiled. Amelia raised herself to her feet, her visage a shade puce, and she ground her teeth while scowling at Arthur Weasley. "Your idiocy as a parent prevented you from protecting your daughter from a dark object and because Mr. Potter saved her, you decide to collect on a life debt by throwing my niece under the bus to be one of his slaves?!"

"P-please, Amelia, my daughter -!"

"ENOUGH!"

Arthur flinched once more but raised his wand. Amelia gaped and then scowled at him with her body beginning to shake. Arthur pointed his wand at Amelia.

Amelia's shoulders slumped. "Just do what you must and get the fuck out of my office. I never want to see you again outside of a professional setting. Don't even bother apologizing, this is far above the norm."

"I, Arthur Weasley, do hereby invoke the life debt owed to me by House Bones and hereby pass the debt owed to House Potter onto House Bones." said Arthur.

A golden hue flashed around Amelia's body for a brief moment. The three stood in silence after it was done.

"GET OUT!" shouted Amelia. Arthur quickly scampered off and ran out of sight.

Amelia sat back down in her chair and glowered at Harry. Harry kept a neutral expression as he moved to sit opposite of Amelia.

"Mr. Potter," said Amelia, her voice tried to seem calm but held an edge. She gazed at Harry with a stern expression. "House Bones, much like House Potter, has been practically wiped out. My niece is the last of the main line of House Bones and only she and I remain of the bloodline. As such, with respect to the life debt now owed to House Potter, I ask that the status of my niece, Susan Bones, be upgraded from potential servant to the status of wife. As recompense, House Bones shall give House Potter control of the vault and remaining fortune of House Bones."

Harry remained silent and raised an eyebrow. Amelia took a shuddering breath before continuing. Beads of sweat ran down Amelia's head.

"Susan Bones shall be bestowed the status of wife and her second-born male heir shall inherit the House Bones name and fortune."

"Done," said Harry. Amelia slouched in her chair and sighed. "Susan shall become Mrs. Potter, I already intended for the Lestrange fortune to be transferred to the Potter Vault after seeing the illegal activities that Dumbledore and your Ministry allowed."

Amelia winced. "There is nothing I can say on that matter that won't anger you."

"Oh? How about the truth?" said Harry crossing his arms.

"The truth? Very well," said Amelia, straightening her posture and folding her hands together on her desk. "We were in debt paying for a war and we needed to money to handle both the Ministry's day-to-day functioning and to pay off the families of Aurors who died fighting against the Dark Lord."

Harry snorted. "So you destroyed House Potter and allowed murderers and rapists to go free. Great job."

Amelia sighed. "I never condoned those actions, they were before I became Department Head, but we needed a way to bring peace quickly with the least bloodshed, we needed taxes to be paid for ongoing operations, and we did convict the most heinous of criminals. We needed to bring back the stability and stop the masses from panicking. After the day of celebration, all of the important questions about what to do and how to do it needed to be addressed and effectively settled in a matter of weeks. We had no time."

"So the Ministry just let Dumbledore loot House Potter for his own rogue group and his political interests," said Harry, "Meanwhile, my godfather never even received a trial. Oh how great it must be, a so-called Western democracy and the right to trial isn't even allowed."

Amelia bowed her head. "Come on, my shift is almost done. Let's go see Susan so we can tell her the news."

* * *

Susan's eyes widened. "I . . . I see . . ."

The three sat in the living room of the Bones estate. After the hellos, Amelia had made tea and told Susan of what had happened.

"Well, I guess the Weasley family has shown it's true colors," said Susan frowning. She turned to Harry. "So H - er - My Lord, when shall we be wed? I understand that, due to your position, I shall be one of many wives. I will have to accept that. I was already brought up to accept my standing because of the importance of being the last of the main Bones bloodline. I will do my best to fulfill my wifely duties."

Harry tapped his temple with his index finger with a smile on his lips.

"Considering the importance of last heirs having children," said Harry, "I think we should begin immediately upon my taking custody of you."

Susan blushed and looked down. Amelia sank onto her chair and sighed. Susan cleared her throat, she briefly gazed at her Aunt, and then looked back up at Harry. Susan took a deep breath and exhaled.

"W - what about my education?"

Harry waved his hand. _Let's see her reaction to this . . ._ "You're a woman, you don't need much of an education. Everyone knows women are too emotional to think properly or as thoughtfully as men. Five years of education is enough. Fulfilling your duties and giving me children is more important."

Amelia glared at Harry. Harry briefly glanced at her and smiled. Susan's posture straightened and she nodded.

"Yes, of course, I couldn't agree more." said Susan smiling back. Harry kept the smile on his face and stiffened. _What is going on?_ Susan flicked her gaze at her aunt before meeting Harry at eye level. "If I may, I have one request, I would like my aunt to watch as you deflower me."

Harry gaped at Susan's reddening cheeks and smiling face. Amelia's cheeks had turned a shade puce.

Amelia quickly stood up from her seat. "What?!"

Susan gazed at her aunt. "This is my first and final request as the Head of the Bones family in the absence of a male heir. As a branch member of the Bones family, you must follow my orders or be punished accordingly."

"How can you do this?!" shouted Amelia, her cheeks turning a shade red. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Susan got up and glared at her aunt. "I should never have left you at that religious daycare. I thought they could teach good morals while I was working to provide for the both of us, but instead I -"

"Well, you did, and it had a profound influence on my life." said Susan, folding her arms and glaring at her aunt. "All your constant parroting about equal rights, whenever you were around and not working while leaving me home alone, was just childish drivel! If you had taken more than a cursory glance at the muggle world and other magical societies that allow such liberal thoughtlessness, you would realize that there are constant social problems with trying to pretend that men and women have equal rights."

"That is the thinking of ignorant misogynists who ruined the lives of women in Magical Britain!" snapped Amelia, she began shaking. Susan scowled and straightened her posture. "How can you not realize that?! We don't deserve to be treated like objects to be owned and used! We deserve better!"

Susan snorted. "Liberal whining and liberal propaganda! Don't you think the men of the ancient world sacrificed their very beings to help Magical Britain and to show they sincerely believed in the Lord?"

"There are different ways of believing in Christ!" said Amelia, "Better ways! The muggle world and other magical societies have shown us that!"

"Have they? You talk about open interpretation but let's be honest, open interpretation just means that everyone is right about everything, no matter how contradictory their beliefs are to their fellow Christians. Under open interpretation, one Christian could believe helping the poor is a duty given by Christ and another could believe ignoring the poor is a duty given by Christ and both would be right under open interpretation." snapped Susan, "That is the thinking of arrogant individuals who take the Lord's teachings in vain! It is far more consistent, and better, to be as faithful to Biblical teachings as possible. The Bible is the sacred law that is immutable and must be adhered to, the Magical British laws are the common laws that we must follow as a result of our birth. It is a gift to be able to follow the Lord's will more clearly and not be deceived by the ignorance and circular reasoning of the rest of the world!"

"That is entirely ridiculous and short-sided!" snapped Amelia, her face growing redder. Harry remained silent. "Can't you see there is a better way to live?!"

"I'll not have my beliefs sullied and spoiled by irrational liberalism!" snarled Susan, "Ephasians 5:22 to 5:24: ' Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as unto the Lord. For the husband is the head of the wife, even as Christ is the head of the church: and he is the saviour of the body. Therefore as the church is subject unto Christ, so let the wives be to their own husbands in every thing.' During the prayer ceremony in the daycare, all children accepted the love of Jesus Christ into their heart and I accepted that I was meant to be a good, honest Christian woman. That is the Lord's will! Saint Augustine affirmed back in 400 AD that Christ is concerned with the political order of man and affirms the right of Christians to protect and control Christian property! I was _meant_ to give myself to Jesus Christ during that Sunday ceremony in the daycare! There _had_ to be a special meaning in being part of something greater than myself! When I accepted Jesus Christ, I became Christian property, and it is my sacred oath and part of Magical British common law to be absolutely obedient to my Lord Husband. For the honor of House Bones and for my eternal soul!"

Amelia practically fell on her seat, placed her hands on her face, and began weeping at Susan's declaration. Harry got up and raised his wand. Harry spoke the marriage oath and a golden hue enveloped both Susan and him. Once that was done, Susan and Harry walked to the Master bedroom of House Bones with Amelia quietly walking behind them.

The three closed the door behind them. Amelia sat by a chair on the dresser, Susan put her wand by the desk and began to remove her clothes, and Harry sat on the side of the bed. Susan had no shoes or socks on, she removed her skirt and panties in a quick flourish. She took off her tank top and her bra to then throw them on the ground. She got on her knees in front of Harry and began to unbuckle his belt. Amelia sat stonely with a cold expression on her face and didn't meet Harry's eyes as she watched the newlyweds.

Susan pulled his pants off and smiled as she took off his underpants. Harry felt the cool air in his nether regions until he felt sloppy, wet lips press onto his balls. Susan began licking and kissing his scrotum while gazing at him intently. Harry's phallus slowly harden at Susan's licking, kissing, and sucking of his scrotum. Susan moved back slightly and then straightened her posture. She moved closer to Harry on her knees and pressed his penis in between her large breasts. Once Harry's penis was firmly pressed between her bosoms, Susan pressed her creamy, white breasts together onto Harry's penis. Susan began sliding her body slowly upwards and downwards while planting warm kisses firmly on the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry moaned loudly and his mind was set abuzz at Susan's loving, careful ministrations. Susan pressed her breasts tighter around Harry's penis and moved her body faster. As Harry felt close to cumming, Susan took the head of Harry's penis into her warm mouth and began moving her mouth back and forth on his penis. Her tongue licked his member in a frenzied manner and Harry felt the tightening before ejaculating into Susan's mouth. Susan drank his cum greedily and continued to rapidly lick and suck his penis until the last of Harry's climax. Susan took her mouth of Harry's penis with a soft pop before climbing onto the bed and laying at the center. She spread her legs and fixed Harry with that intent gaze of love and carnal need.

Harry briefly gazed at Amelia to see that she was crying and her cheeks were a shade green. Harry took out his wand and flicked it to vanish his clothes. He placed his wand by the bed stand and crawled over to Susan's prone body. Harry hovered above Susan and grinned as she touched her right breast. She looked up at him with need. Harry's groin hardened.

"Take me however you wish, My Lord," said Susan, moving around her right tit with her right hand and staring at Harry. "It is your right as my Husband. I swear to remain faithful to you for the rest of my life and service you as is appropriate of all good Christian women. Take me forcefully, if you wish it so, it is solely your decision. As a faithful woman to the Lord Jesus Christ, I will always respect the husband and promise to curb the emotional irrationality and intellectual inferiority of my gender as best as I am able in accordance with the teachings of the Bible. But I am a woman, so I'll accept any punishment that my Lord Husband sees fit to stop any inappropriate behavior so that I may better serve you with my mind, body, and soul as a good Christian."

Harry's groin hardened even further. He pressed his penis onto Susan's moist walls and shivered at the touch. Harry thrusted his entire length into her in one motion. Susan gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming and then smiled at him. Her eyes became half-lidded and she nodded to him with her body laying on the bed. Harry took her left leg and placed it on his shoulder before he began to thrust into and out of her in a wild motion.

"Yes, My Lord!" screamed Susan, she smiled with tears in her eyes. Harry continued to forcefully thrust in and out of her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes . . . ! My Lord, YES! Oh yes, make me a good, honest woman! A good Christian woman! Yes, yes, yes!"

Susan gazed at her aunt. Harry gazed at Susan's bouncing breasts and sweaty body to pay attention. He smiled again and thrusted in and out of his new wife - his new Christian property.

Susan continued shouting. "Yes! Yes! Take me so that I may fulfill my duty to my House, to you - my Lord Husband, and to prove I'm a good Christian woman! Yes, yes, yes, yes! A good Christian woman must obey her husband in all things, must willingly accept her husband's judgment, and must use her body as befits Christian property to please her husband in all things! A Christian woman's worth is determined by her acceptance of Holy Spirit's will in becoming married and being obedient to her husband! Let me be a good Christian woman by becoming pregnant with your child! Yes, yes, yes! O Lord, yes! Make me a good Christian woman, mind and body and soul! Yes, O Lord, yes!"

Harry thrusted quicker and Susan's babble became less coherent. Susan threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he watched Susan squirm and moan. He felt himself getting close to release.

Susan played with her breasts; moving her areolas around, squeezing her breasts, and rubbing them as Harry continued thrusting inside her. When he felt it was time, he buried himself into her womanhood. Susan's vagina clinched and Harry moaned as he unloaded his cum inside his new wife.

"Sweet Jesus! O Lord! O God!" shouted Susan, crying tears of joy, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Harry grinned and then took both of Susan's legs to wrap them around his waist. He then fell on top of her and fell asleep. Susan kissed his nose, his forehead, and his jawline while running her hands through his hair. She turned to see her aunt looking mortified and sickened.

Susan smiled. "You must fulfill your obligation to House Bones, be wed, and stop your liberal nonsense. You are a woman, you shouldn't be working, you should be becoming a wife to a husband and fulfilling your wifely duties."

Amelia glared at Susan before quickly running out of the door and slamming it behind her. Susan smiled and continued to run her hands through her Lord Husband's hair before slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

A nude Narcissa poured tea for the two luxuriously dressed women who sat in the backyard of the Grimmauld place patio. Their Lord Husband had taken the time to personally clean the backyard of any rubbish, mow the grass the in the most peculiar of muggle fashions, and planted the budding garden. Lady Potter peered at her husband's handiwork.

 _To think that the Dursleys ended up being good for something,_ thought Lady Potter as she snorted, _Well, at least my Lord felt it refreshing to do such chores when it was for his personal wants instead of circumstances related to being controlled by others._

"The breeze is quite nice today," said Lady Potter gazing toward the budding garden. Her lips twitched upward when she saw Narcissa shivering from the lack of any clothing out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze turned to the woman sitting opposite of her. "Wouldn't you agree, Lady Lestrange?"

Lady Lestrange was also holding back a smile as she briefly gazed at Narcissa before nodding to Lady Potter. The wives enjoyed the silence and breeze for several minutes while occasionally sipping their respective tea. Neither wished to break the comfortable silence. A troubling question came to Lady Lestrange.

"You know, I truly regret not getting to know you back during our previous school years," said Lady Potter, breaking the silence. Lady Lestrange fixed her gaze towards her companion and remained silent. Lady Potter drummed her fingers on her seat, sipped her tea, and then turned her gaze from the garden to Lady Lestrange. "If I had then perhaps I could have taken action against those of your House who bullied you."

Lady Lestrange shrugged. "Each Hogwarts House had its own set of social troubles. Gryffindors were always throwing fits and dramatizing the school rumor mill to the point it alienated our Lord on several occasions, my House hated anything that went against their norms on magical theory and social conformity, your House suffered from groupthink and closed itself off from the other Houses, and the Slytherins have been diluted from the ambitious to the violent and crazy since the rise of Voldemort."

Lady Potter nodded. "Now that it no longer has much significance to my life, I can see your point. Your smooth and detached assessment is a great service for both our Lord Husband and I. It is truly a shame that your House was too blinded by social norms to appreciate your unique view of social affairs."

"Now that I'm making my own life choices and following my ambitions," said Lady Lestrange, nursing her belly as she spoke. "I no longer care what they think. I only valued the opinions of my fellow Ravenclaws to the extent that I was safe from too much of their ire by my mid-second year. I had given up on making genuine friends until our Lord Husband treated me with human decency. What matters to me now is assisting our Lord Husband's rise to his rightful place within the political hierarchy, completing the necessary elements of the prophecy of the Houses, and completing my mother's research."

Lady Potter smiled and nursed her own belly. "Should the young Lady Greengrass accept our Lord's generous offer, we will only need one more to complete the prophecy, right? It is rather intriguing and humorous that we will require a Gryffindor to possibly take the mantle of Lady Slytherin."

"It will be Lady Slytherin," replied Lady Lestrange, letting out a giggle. "Not merely because of our Lord Husband's humor, it is also due to the fact that our Lord has seen fit to bestow my heirs the title of Peverell."

Lady Potter paused and the grip on her teacup handle tightened. She narrowed her eyes at Lady Lestrange. "Truly? So you shall receive two Houses then?"

Lady Lestrange frowned and shook her head. "House Lestrange is dead. It's contents shall become the sole property of House Potter. Our Lord wishes to make a unique transition so that all of the Houses will be of equal value, regardless of House Slytherin and House Peverell being of more ancient lineage and far more respected. Our Lord will intends for a terrible wrath to be inflicted upon all who have wronged House Potter. We wives are equal to each other and we shall always be equal."

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Lestrange," said Lady Potter, slumping her shoulders and smiling once again. "I cannot help but feel a bit . . . suspicious. To be forthright, I am jealous that you had a friendship before our Lord attained such power. I do not wish to be perceived as a gold digger, but I have this paranoia that I'm an outsider compared to you and even our Nymph servant."

"You have no need to fear," said Lady Lestrange smiling back, "and I am not angry. Indeed, I am happy that we can speak so intimately about our inner misgivings and work them out. Speaking of which, I would like to know, do you truly have no desire to follow personal ethics outside of a literal interpretation of the law? Do you not see the ethical problems from such a restricted view of morality? People can and have justified mass murder and genocide under such a strict moral compass."

"People always use the extremes to justify their own violent tendencies," said Lady Potter, her smile didn't waver. "but even if it did come down to grotesque forms of human violence, I would still follow the law. We must always have respect for the legal system that binds our lives. To denounce it is to allow anarchy."

"You cannot be serious . . ." said Lady Lestrange, her eyes widened and she stiffened. "what if you were the one who was required to be murdered and for no morally justifiable reason?"

Lady Potter shrugged. "I would accept my death with dignity. I would wish to be an example for others who must also make such a sacrifice to uphold the legitimacy and cohesion of the rule of law."

"For what purpose?" said Lady Lestrange narrowing her eyes, "you would be dying for absolutely no reason. You could potentially send your own children to execution with that type of example."

"It is still better than being a terrorist," said Lady Potter, "when my parents were tortured and dismembered by Death Eaters, nobody ever found the true culprits and the case was closed as unresolved. If the staunch Purebloods of Magical Britain had acted lawfully instead of resorting to violence over the repeated concessions granted to Muggleborn rights groups, then such a horrific event would never have happened."

"But the corruption in the legal system interfered with gaining justice for many families," said Lady Lestrange, "how can there be justice in such a scenario for those who were wronged? How can you believe in a literal interpretation knowing that it prevented you from gaining justice for your parents?"

"It certainly, and regrettably, does mean that. But it is still better to follow a broken system than no system at all." said Lady Potter, "Violence will create more anarchy and injustice, not less of it. And who shall take responsibility for violence once it erupts? People generally just blame the opposing side, even for their atrocities."

"You are fine with this, despite the explicit double-standards forced upon women?" said Lady Lestrange, "Does the sexual slavery of women, even despite instances of rebellion for the fanatic Pureblood cause, not give you pause to reconsider? Are you entirely comfortable knowing that you have no freedom of choice compared to men in Magical Britain? Don't you hold some measure of bitterness for your situation and indignation for the women forced into sexual slavery?"

"None, whatsoever, the punishment is legal and that is enough for me. They have been punished for being part of a terrorist organization. I would even argue that sexual slavery is humane. After all, would it be better to have their souls sucked into Dementors or to have them put to death via some style of execution? Letting them live to serve a Noble House, providing their mind, body, and soul in lifelong penance . . . well, it just seems far more humane to me." said Lady Potter, she took a sip of her tea and placed it back on the saucer. She giggled at Lady Lestrange's stunned visage. "The law should be the only ethics that we value and follow. What matters is that what is done is legal and nothing more. That should be the only condition. Right and wrong, that is always up to the rule of law to decide for us. Regardless of the inequality, it is our duty as people to follow the laws of our society. Otherwise, there will only be anarchy and self-justified murder sprees."

"That is far too narrow-minded of a view of the world," said Lady Lestrange. Lady Potter shrugged in response. "And what of the example of Nymphadora? How was it justified to punish her for the crimes of her mother?"

"Andromeda Tonks is infamous for her bigoted hate towards the culture of Magical Britain and her enmity of her own family," said Lady Potter, "The tragic situation of her daughter is a result of her own failings. It is a lesson on why the law should be followed by all citizens, despite the whining for equality. Equality is merely a naive ideal taught to children. Reality is far more brutal. The horrendous events serve as a reason for why Magical Britain's laws should be obeyed and Magical British culture should be respected for its traditional Christian customs. Anything less shall end in travesty for those who take the law into their own hands."

Lady Lestrange's lips formed a thin line and she used her right hand to stroke her neck. Lady Potter placed her teacup and saucer onto the table between them because she had finished her tea.

Lady Potter steepled her fingers. "What about the Order of the Phoenix, the supposed good guys who went renegade? Sure, they saved my Aunt and I from certain death, but the person responsible used that to get his own daughter out of a life debt. A life debt entirely due to their own negligence in not paying enough attention to notice a dangerous dark object in an eleven year old's possession. I needn't say anything that you already know and I don't wish to bring up any painful memories in this conversation."

"No, it's a valid point," said Lady Lestrange, sighing and nodding in acceptance. Lady Potter beamed. "They murdered my mother because they didn't approve of her research. I must admit, the examples of people taking morality in their own hands haven't been positive in Magical Britain. I certainly don't approve of the Order and wish for it to suffer mercilessly. I will concede that perhaps I am being too stubborn and I will think on what you've told me. But, as with anything, I shall maintain a healthy dose of skepticism."

Lady Potter nodded. "That's perfectly reasonable. Ah, we should probably head back now."

Lady Lestrange put her teacup on the table. Both women rose from their chairs and headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're sure about this?" asked Luna, gazing at the flames slowly discoloring and shifting.

Harry nodded as he cast the disillusionment spell upon the objects on the table in front of him.

Harry laid his head on the couch as Luna sat next to him. "Luna, do you hate me?"

Luna stiffened and glanced at him before gazing back at the shifting fire. "It would be stupid not to hate you after what you did, Harry Potter. Fortunately, I have an intense amount of self-hate for myself, so I also love you just as much."

"Yeah, I understand, I've always hated myself too," said Harry, he took a deep breath and exhaled. His eyes fixed upon the ceiling and registering none of its intricate patterns. "I can't take back what I did; an apology would be just as pathetic and meaningless. There can be no forgiveness or mercy, but a part of me doesn't even care. Luna . . . I'm so tired, I'm so tired of living."

"What changed?" said Luna, "I absolutely understand your bitterness and self-deprecation for the loss of your godfather, but that doesn't justify what you did or what kind of person that you've become."

"A terrible thought came to me and I couldn't argue against it or ignore the hate that swelled inside me because of it. The only time I felt alive was my first year of Hogwarts and the times I spent with Sirius whenever I didn't have to worry about his safety." said Harry, "Apart from those few times, I always felt like I was coasting through life; like I just kept going because I had to but with no real reason for myself to enjoy my life. My time at Hogwarts slowly became just as suffocating as when I was with the Dursleys, from the middle of Second Year onwards. Once I realized the problem, I just couldn't deal with it, I didn't know how."

"But you did so many good things," said Luna, she frowned. "So many lives were saved because of your heroic feats. You came through in the end and even in situations where the odds were far above and beyond your capabilities."

"This probably won't make much sense but . . . I was honestly just trying to be like those heroes in comic books I read as a kid. I felt like if I imitated them, then I could be a hero of some kind since so many people were already praising me as one. I did the same when trying to be a good kid, because I just didn't know what was expected of me." said Harry, "It wasn't until meeting the Weasley family that I fully understood what a family meant or how to be a good person so I imitated as best as I could. The only other references that I had in my life were comics, kids stories. My old school where Dudley got away with bullying me, and the Dursleys constantly demanding I do things around the house or punishing me with a belt whipping, locking me up in the cupboard under the stairs, or refusing to feed me didn't teach me much beyond being obedient because others had power over me. It was suffocating, it was so suffocating; I wanted and expected Hogwarts to be different but it just meant a less overt suffocation. I'm tired, I'm so tired, of trying to push myself, of trying to fight my doubts, of trying to ignore my anger and hate, and being labeled or yelled at for all the things I do. I can't stand the suffocation anymore, I'd prefer death at this point . . . I . . . just want to be gone. I'm tired of trying and I just want it to stop."

Tears streaked down his cheeks and Harry quickly wiped them away. Luna's brows furrowed. "So, to get rid of the suffocation, you hurt others? You wish for them to suffocate along with you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, then I can gain a peace of mind . . . and freedom from being who I am. I can just be as cruel and horrible and I don't have to be punished or answer for anything. I can just be myself without being a celebrity or shunned by society for being some famous kid who got extremely lucky. I can hide, and feel good about making others understand how I feel every waking moment of my life, and be free from judgment. I just want others to suffer to prove that I'm a free man."

"Do you wish to live devoid of judgment and consequences?" said Luna, "Such a life . . . is a fairy tale but you already know that all too well. In the most free societies, we are criticized, ostracized, and hurt in the harshest of manners for our inane differences."

"I never want to experience the word 'consequences' ever again, I always have to suffer the consequence of being born Harry Potter and proving I'm some ideal hero, but I'd prefer to call myself something more, something different from what I'm forced to be, so that I can be a real human being instead of suffocating. Making others suffer . . . is my only real freedom." said Harry, "I have wondered from time to time . . . what life I would have, if I had never been Harry Potter but I am unfortunately that person and all I'm left with is suffocation, hate, and bitterness."

Harry felt her slender hands touch his cheeks and turn his head to gaze at her heart-shaped face. Luna smiled; a sad and bitter smile. "I, because I truly am a completely pathetic person, will always be here for you, my love. Just know that I will always love you."

Harry felt his heart soar and smiled back. "I will never love you, my Luna Lovegood Lestrange. Neither you nor anyone else. I just can't bring myself to care about anyone anymore. You're all just here to make me feel better by amusing me with your bodies and that's it."

Luna smiled as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I know my love, I've already accepted that."

The flames by the fireplace flickered green and a ghostly head emerged from the floo induced fire. The two broke apart and gazed back at the green fire.

"Harry Potter," said the newcomer, "and . . . the new Lady Lestrange. You've certainly done quite well for yourself since we last met, Potter."

"Hello, Riddle," said Harry grinning, Luna giggled as she turned her nose upward at the man in the fire. The Dark Lord scowled at them. "I would like to meet you in person tomorrow, alone. I'll bring Bella to you so that you can kill her, if you wish. She hasn't yet given up your secrets and I'm still taking my time breaking her."

"And why should I take such a proposal seriously?" said Voldemort, "The fact I cannot look into your mind anymore already has me skeptical. This parley of yours is sure to be a charade."

"Well then," said Harry flicking his wand, "you can say goodbye to these precious trinkets of yours."

Voldemort's eyes widened as he gazed at the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the locket of Slytherin. He gave an utterly loathsome glare at Harry and Luna. "You will pay for this, Potter! Do not think that you can threaten me! The fact you have them means that Bella has spilled the information."

"Actually no," said Luna, Voldemort's red eyes turned to focus on her. Luna smirked. "it just means that I gave my Lord Husband a trinket I found from my vaults. As for the locket? Regulus Black found it years ago and it has been in the possession of House Black since his untimely death. If you wish to keep your horcruxes then you will meet us or we will use the basilisk venom from when my Lord destroyed your dairy in the Chamber of Secrets to do away with these two. Oh, and please give our thanks to Lucius Malfoy and his son for giving us such a gift and allowing us to formulate a plan to acquire more of these fine trinkets. Both of them are to thank for this situation."

Voldemort's eyes seemed to flash in the fire. His face was contorted in pure rage before an eerie calm descended and his visage became stony. "Very well . . . what is the most preferable time and place?"

Luna and Harry laughed in Voldemort's face.

* * *

"Potter," said Voldemort turning to gaze at the three newcomers.

Luna threw the locket and cup at Voldemort's feet. Nagini slithered out of Voldemort's robes and swept towards them before entangling herself between them. Voldemort waved his wand and the two objects floated towards him. Suddenly, Voldemort froze and his eyes widened.

"Wh -what?!" said Voldemort, before he stood like a statue.

"Too bad for you, Tom Riddle," said Luna, "due to the decisions you chose and your general pattern of behavior, you were unable to learn from your mistakes."

"I would never have realized it until far too late and with far too many deaths, if I had remained a good person," said Harry, his lips moving to a thin smile, "but your goals and actions are actually completely stupid. Apart from spreading terror, your organization doesn't do anything to make the changes it claims to uphold. All your actions would lead to is the annihilation of Magical Britain against the British military, should the actions warrant a heavy handed military response to your terrorism."

"You have no real ambitions, you never took advantage of your horrific cowing of the magical world to reform the government into the ideals of the pureblood movement you claimed to honor," said Luna, "you destroyed entire magical families for being so-called blood traitors thus destroying the pureblood cause even further, and you never had a good basis or provided any logical reasoning for your actions. If you had sought to take over the magical world, why didn't you during your first reign? What demands did your organization even have beyond murdering and raping innocent muggles and muggleborns? What did you even achieve through your actions?"

Before he could respond, the magical objects that were floating towards Voldemort exploded after a blinding flash of light.

"Enjoy death via muggle means that you scorned so much," said Harry, "your death won't be grand and it won't make you a martyr. You will die because of your own stupidity and it won't endear anyone to take up your cause precisely because purebloods hate muggle technology."

"Your legacy shall be one of ridicule due to your manner of death," said Luna, grinning, "and it shall ruin any prospects of people after you taking up your cause. History will remember you as the idiotic Dark Lord who couldn't properly defend himself from an obvious trap."

"If you think you'll live from this unscathed, you're a bigger fool than I thought!" snarled Voldemort, raising the elder wand in the air as the objects attached themselves to his body. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green jet of light struck Harry in the chest just as Voldemort's body exploded into a shower of guts and red rain.

Luna threw her head back and let out a high, cold laughter that was almost melodic.

* * *

 _Two Days Prior_

"It is done, My Lord," said Luna, as she stopped swirling the cauldron on the kitchen table. "All that remains is the final ingredients and the last stirring."

Harry nodded and waved his hand. A sharp bark echoed from below. Narcissa took hold of the locket of Slytherin before dumping it into the cauldron. The cauldron's cool blue contents oozed into a slimy green. Harry waved his hand again as he looked down. Another bark followed his command.

"Come now," said Harry, smirking at his pet on the ground. "Get up to the table and put the cup of Hufflepuff into the cauldron like a good girl."

Harry's pet barked again before she got up from all fours to sway on her feet. She carefully walked up to the table before taking the cup and tossing it into the cauldron. She immediately went back to all fours and moved her nose to Harry's leg before sniffing and licking it.

"Now, now, Bella, enough of that," said Harry chuckling, he pinched Bellatrix's cheek before smacking her buttocks. "Be a good girl and go rest on the couch in the common room, won't you?"

Bellatrix barked once more before enthusiastically nodding her head up and down. She moved on all fours out of the door way and into the common room. Narcissa glanced at her for a few seconds before gazing back at the floor. Harry stretched in his chair.

"It's so good to see women finally knowing their place in magical society," said Harry, smiling and nodding to himself. Narcissa stiffened and Luna briefly shot him a glare before resuming her stirring. "Men are always going to rape and abuse women in all human societies; that is our privilege. Women should stop whining and learn to please men or else be put in their place."

Luna finished stirring, took hold of the fresh goblet at her side and put it into the cauldron, and proceeded to use an incantation with wand movements. Once she finished, she took out the goblet, with its contents filled with black and red goo having the coppery stench of blood, and placed it on the table in front of Harry."

"It is complete." said Luna, "Drink it."

Harry scowled at her. "Excuse me?! I'm a man and your Lord Husband, as such I'm entitled to more respect from you, woman."

Luna smiled. "Hurry up, or all this planning and preparation shall go to waste, my love."

Harry grabbed the goblet and drank the contents in one gulp. Upon finishing it, Harry tossed the goblet onto the table and rose from his seat until Luna walked over to him and pushed him back into his seat. Harry opened his mouth but then fell silent as his mind began to spin until he fell into a trance-like state.

Luna moved back as magic swirled around Harry and two apparitions appeared behind him. One was of the young Tom Marvolo Ridde and the other of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Narcissa inhaled sharply and her eyes widened upon seeing the ghostly spectres of the Dark Lord. Slowly, they shifted into sickly, pitch-black snakes and coiled around Harry before disappearing into nothingness.

Harry opened his eyes. Red eyes similar to Lord Voldemort's own greeted Luna and Narcissa. The eyes slowly shifted back to green but held a tint of red hue that didn't exist before. Harry rose to his feet and gazed at Luna.

"It was completed perfectly," said Luna, "but there are drawbacks. Until the horcruxes are fully absorbed into your magic and soul, you cannot have any sexual intercourse or the pieces of horcruxes could latch onto any progeny that you have in an instinctual attempt to escape the merger and subsequent oblivion."

"What?!" snapped Harry, standing before Luna and balling his fists, "How dare you not tell me this before the ritual!"

"I told you that it was a ritual utilizing death magic, a peculiar brand of the many branches of Dark magic, Harry Potter," said Luna, scowling at him. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes blazing but her tone remained firm. "The length of the absorption really depends upon your own soul and magic so the best I can say is that the time will be indeterminable until the black snake apparition appears for a few seconds to indicate the final completion."

"I thought that just meant I had to kill someone!" shouted Harry, his visage turning puce. "What the fuck does abstinence have to do with death?!"

Luna blinked and tilted her head. "You do know that procreation is the ultimate form of celebrating life, right? It is done to prolong the species and typically through mutual love. Abstinence, by contrast and despite the supposed honor attached to conducting such idiotic behavior, is a celebration of death. It is seeing the body as evil, impure, and worldly matters as insignificant compared to some supposed higher calling. In truth, it is a worship of death above life."

"Well, that's just fucking stupid! What moron would willingly abstain from sex in order to feel better as a person?!" said Harry, "Wasn't there another way?! A better way?!"

"Well, we could have done the standard practice, which would require doing what Tom Riddle does to acquire horcruxes, in addition to reducing your carnal desires, your libido, and if prolonged enough . . ." Luna paused for dramatic effect. "Your penis too!"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. "Voldemort was always a fucking idiot, wasn't he?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "He squandered his physical charms for the sake of what he believed was a higher spiritualized form of himself come to fruition. Whenever I think about it, I can't help but find such an idea pathetic."

"Well, maybe I should take my new anger out on you by killing you as punishment for not warning me beforehand!" snapped Harry, glaring at Luna. Luna raised an eyebrow. "How dare you not inform me of the full details, you dumb, stupid ass bit -!"

 _Slap!_

Harry felt a searing burn from where Luna just slapped him. He glared at her with his teeth clenched and his eyes glinted red with obvious fury.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU STUPID BITCH!" shouted Harry, taking out his wand and raising it.

Luna placed her hands on her hips, walked closer to Harry so that their noses were touching, and gazed at him straight in his eyes. Harry's fiery eyes, glinting malice and inevitable pain, looked into Luna's steely, cold eyes. Luna didn't flinch as Harry stared down her small form in a menacing demeanor with his body tight with rage.

"Do it then," whispered Luna, her lips twitching upwards. "Kill me. Do it. If you really have no use for me and have no need of me . . . well, it's just as you said, Harry Potter. You're well within your rights to rape me, kill me, torture me, and whatnot because I struck first. In fact . . . I dare you to kill me for disobeying you, my love."

Harry growled his frustration aloud before turning about face and pocketing his wand. He walked over to Narcissa and punched her in the stomach, causing Narcissa to double over in pain, and then kicked Narcissa in the sternum before stomping to the kitchen door and heading into the common room. Luna shook her head.

 _What a pathetic, disgusting display_ thought Luna as a small smile crept up her lips.

* * *

 _"Harry, what have you done, Harry?" said a voice that echoed across the white void surrounding him. A strong feminine voice in tone. "How could you betray all of your principles?"_

 _"They were never my principles!" snarled Harry, scowling at the abysmal nothingness surrounding him. "I just . . . pretended because it's all I knew."_

 _"You went back on everything that we fought for!" snapped an annoying male voice, "Everything we did for you! Everything we sacrificed! All for what? So that you could become some sociopathic rapist?!"_

 _"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly have any of you raising me when growing up, did I?" said Harry, scowling at the void. "I had nothing, Dumbledore sent me to people who assaulted me, starved me, and locked me up in a cupboard whenever they didn't want to deal with me crying or needing anything. What the fuck did you expect? That I'd be sane after all that? Nope, sorry, I'm just a good pretender. I did all those heroics because I felt it was required of me and I got nothing in return!"_

 _"You've changed so much in such a short time . . ." said another male voice, stronger than the last. "Harry, please, reconsider where your actions are leading you. I know I don't really live up to that standard . . . but I want the best for you. All three of us do. We always have . . ."_

 _"Sirius?" gasped Harry, "Well . . . honestly, I don't know what to say. I just can't bring myself to believe in love, justice, or any moral compass. What's the point? None of it is ever really defended and there are excuses made by everybody. Why bother being the hero when all you get is unrepentant mockery, hate, and derision? I'm sorry but . . . I just can't handle it anymore. I can't bring myself to be happy or to believe in a good world. It's too much . . ."_

 _"Oh my poor Harry," said the female voice, "Please . . . Harry, reconsider just one more time!"_

 _"I'm sorry," said Harry shrugging, "but I just can't force myself to change. I've been forced to never rely on anyone . . . and I'm afraid that won't change just because I'm listening to the dead. You're all gone, you can't offer me anything for what I've endured. I appreciate you all and everything you've done for me . . . but . . . goodbye."_

* * *

Luna walked over to the field of gore and summoned an active, boiling cauldron. She quickly grabbed the left hand of Voldemort and tossed it into the cauldron. Luna looked around and grabbed the beating heart of Voldemort and threw it into the cauldron. She summoned a spatula and began to stir with one hand while waving her wand to conduct incantations with the other hand.

The cauldron bubbled and finally shined brightly. Luna laughed as the contents morphed and compartmentalized within itself. "Blood of the threstral, blood of a high-born dragon, and the bone, skin, blood, and heart of the enemy; combine and form into the power beyond human means!"

Harry groggily arose and snapped his fingers to grab hold of Voldemort's old wand and the Elder Wand. Harry smirked as he arose.

"Hello, love!" said Luna, smiling at him, "How was your meeting with your parents and godfather?"

Harry shrugged and looked away. "It looks like Ravenclaw's tiara was sufficient enough to sacrifice to bring myself back. I really have rendered his powers and control obsolete. It now belongs to me as an anchor. So, have you completed your mother's research?"

"Indeed!" said Luna giggling, as the cauldron finished shimmering and abruptly stopped. Luna grabbed the object that was created from the contents and held it up in her hand. A blood red rock with lines as if they were veins. "It is complete! All we need is Slytherin's ring and you shall be the Eternal Master of Death, my love!"

Harry smiled as he looked at Luna's open hand. _Now all that's left is Dumbledore._

The philosopher stone glimmered blood red in the pitch-dark night.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled as he looked down upon the chained women. He let out a pleasant sigh as he thought over how to appropriately punish them.

"Potter, what is the meaning of thi -!" Narcissa stopped speaking as she noticed Harry's attire. Harry grinned as she looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes were shining with fear and she flinched at the sick grin on Harry's visage.

Narcissa seemed pensive for a moment before snapping to attention. Narcissa began shaking her head and she looked pleadingly at Harry. "P - please no! I . . . the Malfoys have money, gold . . . anything you could want! I don't know what brought this on but . . . please! Please, not this! Anything short of harm coming to my son, I'll do it! If you want revenge against Lucius, I . . . I can provide blackmail! I'm well aware my husband has done many atrocious activities that he should take responsibility for. I . . . I can promise you that I'll be good on my word! So long as my son remains safe, that's all I ask!"

Narcissa's eyes shined with fear as she looked at the growing erection of his exposed penis. Harry hadn't covered his genital area after forcibly penetrating Luna from behind at her home. He had left his underpants down and his pants unzipped to leave his penis open to view so that he could savor this moment. Narcissa understood the situation immediately but Bellatrix remained unperturbed.

"This is how it should be. Women on their knees, bound, and obediently awaiting punishment while properly understanding their place in society, gazing up in fear at the head of house's manhood. In the good ol' 1800s, women lived with a healthy fear of their fathers, brothers, and husbands; that way they learned to properly respect and obey the men through physical punishment for disobedience. It wasn't a crime to rape and beat one's wife - one's property as per the old adage of what wife meant - to teach the woman proper discipline. It wasn't even a crime to cheat on a wife, the wife had to apologize and work harder for the shame of not pleasing the husband in all things." said Harry, a sick grin overtaking his visage. Narcissa trembled in fear. Bellatrix snorted. Harry watched Narcissa's body shake and her eyes widen in obvious fear. His nether regions hardened. _This is how it should always be. The women obeying out of fear and submitting to the man's every word. Fear breeds respect and discipline._ "And, as is proper, neither of you are in a place to make demands. You've had your marriages annulled and your citizenship rights stripped for your culpability in the death of Sirius. The law states I own you both now and I can do whatever I want to my property as the new Lord Black."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate. Bellatrix sneered and her eyes seemed to gleam. Harry's eyes narrowed. _If she thinks I'm too noble to use my property as I see fit, then she'll need to be taught the proper respect as befits her status and gender._

"Think I'm too noble to carry out punishment, Bella?" questioned Harry in a mocking tone. He sneered back at her.

Bellatrix let out a maniacal laugh. Narcissa put her hands over her ears and began to rock herself back and forth. Bellatrix cast Harry a patronizing look. "Ickle Lickle Harry wants to make all his threats? Go ahead! Foolish half-breed, the Dark Lord's mark protects us from forcible servitude! The Dark Lord assured me back during my initiation that I would be safe from the old magic by taking his mark! You may have found some loophole to bring us here and chain us, but my magic remains unbound and once I am unchained, I'll teach you to respect Purebloods and obey your proper half-breed station!"

Harry's lips twitched. "You think so? Would you be willing to test that theory?"

"It is no mere theory, you idiot boy!" snapped Bellatrix, her cheeks tinged red. "It is an irrefutable fact! The Dark Lord rewards his most loyal servants! His powers are beyond the average wizard and certainly beyond trivial magic such as slave binding!"

"You're really that confident? Very well," said Harry grinning, "Dobby, release Bellatrix's chains and toss her wand back to her. Let her scramble for it while I announce my first edict to my new property."

The chains snapped open and fell to the floor, Bellatrix's wand was suddenly a few feet in front of her, and she immediately lunged for it. Harry shook his head and then spoke. "You may use the Cruciatus curse, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix finally grabbed her wand and raised herself up to full height. She grinned maniacally and raised her wand while turning to Harry.

". . .on yourself only." said Harry.

"Crucio!" screamed Bellatrix pointing her wand at Harry at the exact same moment.

The effect was instantaneous. The red jet of light rebounded upon Bellatrix and hit her in a bright flash. Bellatrix crumpled to the floor and her screams echoed throughout the room. Her wand fell to the floor and rolled away uselessly. Narcissa flinched and uncovered her ears. She looked upon her sister's tortured form and shook her head in fear and disbelief. Harry snapped his fingers and Bellatrix's wand vanished. _Dobby is such a wonderful servant. I really must find a way to pay him and Kreacher back for their hard work. Perhaps find a mate for each of them? I wonder if it's still possible to acquire Winky into my service._

Narcissa looked from the screaming Bellatrix on the floor towards Harry with her eyes shining with unvarnished fear. Harry's groin hardened as he grinned down at the shaking Narcissa. _This is exactly where a woman's place should be._

"Ah, do the screams of your sister bother you?" said Harry, smiling congenially down at Narcissa. Narcissa flinched and her wide eyes began to trickle with tears. "Now then, allow me to inform you of your new duties."

Narcissa's visage became blank apart from the tears streaking down her cheeks as Harry recited the rules that he had ordered Tonks to follow but decided to let her return a bit more freedom to make breaking her more fun. After it sunk in, Harry demanded all the blackmail information that Narcissa had on all of the old families; the families that supported Voldemort, Dumbledore, or remained neutral. Harry summoned a quick quill quotes to jot down everything of relevance that Narcissa said. Once finished, Harry sent the quick quill quotes to the dresser of his Master bedroom and snapped his fingers. Bellatrix's screams were silenced and her clothes had suddenly vanished causing her to scream and twitch in pain on the ground in the nude. Harry grinned and his erection grew at watching the nude Bellatrix twitch and spasm in pain while completely bare.

"The appropriate place for a woman who disobeys," said Harry grinning, as he turned to Narcissa and thrust his penis in front of her face. It was so close that his tip touched her nose causing Narcissa to recoil as if struck. "Now, be a good woman and obediently fulfill your expectations. Your mouth is meant to relieve and massage my manhood and nothing else. Much like how women are to be seen but not heard."

Harry unzipped his pants and let his pants fall so that his nether regions would feel more free and so he could ready himself. Narcissa burst into another fit of tears before opening her mouth wide. Harry moved his pelvis closer and Narcissa obediently let the head of his manhood into her mouth. Harry let out a heavy sigh as he felt Narcissa's tongue lick, swivel, and coil around various areas of his shaft. Narcissa began moving further in and back out of his shaft while slowly increasing the pace. Harry moved his pelvis in a rhythm with her ministrations. Harry's toes curled in pleasure as Narcissa hastened the pace while licking and suckling his shaft.

Harry threw his head back and grunted as Narcissa expertly flicked her tongue around every crevice and waves of pleasurable ecstasy flooded throughout Harry's body and a pleasant buzzing sensation overtook his head. Harry moaned aloud and Narcissa seemed to take that as a cue to bob her head around his manhood at a berserk pace. Harry gasped and moaned at the exhilarating wave upon wave of pleasure coasting across his body from Narcissa's fellatio of his manhood. Harry began to thrust his pelvis forward in an abrupt pace and Narcissa simply adjusted and matched the pace causing even more pleasure to vibrate throughout his body. Her mouth seemed to invite his penis into a cave of pleasure as she flicked her tongue at different angles every time she took his manhood into her mouth and then flicked a different pattern on his shaft when she moved her mouth back to the head of his penis. It felt like Narcissa's mouth was sucking his shaft in. Finally, he couldn't take the tightening any longer and his manhood burst inside her mouth. Narcissa seemed to greedily drink all of his seed and continued to move up and down his shrinking shaft at a deescalating pace. When he finished spurting forth inside her warm mouth, Narcissa took her mouth off his penis. She nearly fell to the floor but stopped herself with one hand. She coughed and breathed harshly while holding her chest with the other hand.

 _That was . . . so wonderful . . . I can't believe how joyful that felt._

Harry shook his head and then grinned. He heard chirping up above but paid no mind to whatever bird had managed to creep into the rooftop of the tapestry room. _Probably Hedwig_.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. The orgasm from Narcissa's fellatio had been intense. He looked down to see her crying softly and remaining obediently in her kneeled position. She occasionally shot concerned glances in Bellatrix's direction but otherwise kept her gaze down in submission to Harry. Harry snapped his fingers and Narcissa's chains fell to the floor.

Harry roughly shoved Narcissa onto the wooden floor and his lips twitched as he witnessed Narcissa hiss in pain. His groin rebounded with pleasure as he noticed Narcissa wince. He clamored on top of her. He began to rip her cloak off of her and heard her cry in pain as he forcefully pulled the cloak. Narcissa's eyes widened and she moved her hands up in a panic trying to shove his face. Harry's groin hardened seeing her resisting and he slapped her harshly on the cheek causing her to screech in pain. She gingerly touched her right cheek with her right hand while trying to stop him with her left hand. Harry scowled and proceeded to punch Narcissa in her left eye causing her head to hit the floor from snapping back. Narcissa cried out in pain only to be slapped again by Harry and proceeded to whimper as Harry ripped her cloak off of her once she became too frightened to resist. Harry pulled her blouse off of her in a swift motion and pulled her bra causing it to break before tossing it away.

Harry grinned as Narcissa began to cry and cover her ample bosoms with her hands. His groin hardened and became fully erect as he watched Narcissa futilely try to stop him. He ripped off her dress skirt and forcibly threw it off after causing her to cry in pain from yanking it repeatedly. Harry easily ripped off her panties causing Narcissa to shake her head.

"Please! _Please_! No . . . !" cried Narcissa as tears streaked down her cheeks. Harry's groin hardened in pleasure from her pitiful cries as he looked gleefully down at her nude form. "I did everything you asked! _Please, don't do this_!"

"And why not?" said Harry, grinning down at her. "You want to know the humorous part about all of this? Even if I didn't own you; All I have to say is that you were wearing a skimpy outfit, or went partying late at night, or drank a little too much and over half the men and women across the world would be on my side, if the news ever came out. The fact that you're a slave would make the world hate me and view me as evil, but all I have to say is that you're a free woman who did one of those aforementioned activities and I would receive no blame for what I'm about to do."

Narcissa's eyes widened in horror as Harry firmly held both her legs apart and pulled her body towards him. He placed her right leg on his shoulder and moved her left leg on his waist to position himself. Narcissa trembled in fear. "All those arguments I always heard from my uncle and from newscasters . . . ' _what was she wearing? What was she doing out at night? How much was she drinking?'_ All that was said to blame raped women for the consequences of wanting to live equally to men. When people say that, the underlying belief is that it's just natural to happen. Do you know what that means, my little plaything?"

Narcissa burst into another fit of tears and violently shook her head. _"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! PLEASE! Why?! WHY!?"_

Harry pulled her hair, causing Narcissa to cry out and move her head up, and then slammed her head down on the floor causing her to scream. Harry's nether regions tingled with pleasure hearing her screams. "Because the underlying argument being made whenever a man or woman argues about what a raped woman was wearing, how much she was drinking, and being out at night . . . is that all men secretly desire to rape women. That it's just an expected outcome that a man would rape a woman, if she had too much to drink, was out too long at night, or wore skimpy clothing. All men who argue it's to be expected that a woman got raped basically admit that they would also rape that woman in those specific circumstances, if given the opportunity. It's normal to want to rape a woman according to people who say that. All men have it in them to rape women - that is moral of those stories. Women should never feel safe around any man or they'll be punished for their crime of wanting their lives to be valued equally. It's a sin to believe in the equality of men and women. Women simply exist for the pleasure of men, that is what society teaches us when they say it's normal for men to rape women and that it's the raped woman's fault! So you see, my little plaything, you must repent for your sins because this is all your fault! If you did one of those things then it's not my fault that I can't stop myself from violating your body! It's all your fault!"

In one swift motion, Harry forcibly plunged his shaft into his property's womanhood and sighed in pleasure as he heard cries of pain. Harry slapped Narcissa on the cheeks for making too much noise and then firmly held her legs in place. He thrust in and out of her at a escalating pace. He threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Narcissa's tightness and quickened his pace causing her breasts to bounce up and down. Narcissa cried, moaned, and sniffled in pain as Harry thrust deeply in and out of her without reservation. Her walls felt so wet and tight, Harry felt pure elation as he continued thrusting into her folds. Finally, her walls clenched and Harry's tightness became too much. He buried his penis deeply inside of her in one final thrust and came inside her walls. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the blissful sensation of cumming inside his property. Harry stayed in his sitting position for a few moments as his head and penis felt such ecstasy from cumming inside Narcissa's folds before snapping to attention.

Harry moved Narcissa's right leg off his right shoulder and moved it down around his hips. He moved both her legs behind him and ordered her to wrap her legs around his waist. Narcissa hissed as her magic core forced her to obey her master's words. Harry snapped his fingers to have Dobby remove his shirt and undershirt with elf magic as he was keyed on Harry's intent from their bond despite undertaking orders in another part of the house. Harry moved his body until he and Narcissa were at eye level, he held himself up by his hands on either side of her head, and he looked her straight in the eyes as their bodies remained interlocked in the intimate position with her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. Narcissa quivered in fear. She seemed too scared to move her body from the floor as she breathed heavily from her climax and looked directly up to Harry's looming presence.

Harry's eyes bored into Narcissa's as their bodies remained intimately interlocked. Harry's lips twitched upward before he fixed Narcissa with a stern expression. "You are mine. You live only to serve me with your body and occasionally your mind. I'll cum inside you however I want and whenever I want, you will have no say to what I decide to do with your body because you are my property. Your life before now is no longer relevant to you and none of my concern. Whatever attachment you had to your former child, you will let go, the idiot is practically an adult already and is capable enough to live on his own. Your only concern will be submitting to me, pleasing me, and taking good care of any children I impregnate you with. Be obedient as I forcibly take your body and use your body as a punching bag for my frustrations, and I may deign to give you privileges above my other slaves. Understand, my plaything?"

Narcissa moaned as Harry's shaft grew while still inside her womanhood. Her lower lip quivered and she nodded mutely to Harry. Harry's groin hardened further and finally returned to becoming a full blown erection. Narcissa squirmed as she felt his penis sheathed inside her womanhood. Harry grinned. "Well, what do you say, plaything? Respond to me with respect, as befits your status."

"Yes . . ." hissed Narcissa as she shuddered from both pain and pleasure of Harry's shaft wedged inside of her. She looked up at Harry as silent tears streamed down her face. "my . . . Master. I . . . I am yours. I exist only to service you."

Harry began to slowly thrust inside Narcissa. Narcissa's head flew back and she moaned as Harry gave slow, methodical thrusts inside her. He put his arms around Narcissa's underarms and pulled her body off the floor. He hoisted her up and quietly muttered orders to have her encircle her arms around his neck. Harry began suckling Narcissa's left tit and pinching her right areola with his right hand. Narcissa gasped aloud and moaned as Harry continued his slow, steady thrusting inside of her. Harry switched targets with his mouth and began suckling her right areola while pinching her left areola with his left hand. Narcissa let out a sharp gasp and then cried out as Harry began to increase the pace of his thrusting. Harry moved his head back and captured Narcissa's mouth with his own. Narcissa froze for a moment before melting into Harry's embrace. She pressed her body on his and Harry felt the electricity of their sweaty bodies sharing the closeness of each other. Her breasts pressed hard on his chest while their tongues battled in a cacophony of pleasure, passion, and fatalistic submission to the unfairness of the world. Harry pressed Narcissa's nude body closer to him as he vigorously thrust into her folds. Her chest bounced and Harry felt the electricity from their bodies pressed together. Narcissa clung to Harry tighter and desperately maintained the battle of their tongues as she gave in to Harry. Tears continued to streak down her bruised cheeks from where Harry had slapped and punched her.

Harry's thrusting caused her to moan during their intense kiss. Finally, their faces broke apart and Harry gently pushed her head onto his right shoulder. Narcissa settled her chin on his right shoulder and shut her eyes. The pitch of her cries reverberated in a crescendo at each of Harry's swift thrusts inside her womanhood.

"Whose property are you?" whispered Harry to her ear. His hot breath making her shiver and sending the feeling of electric sparks all over her body. Harry held her tightly enjoying the closeness and feeling her walls tighten around his manhood with every thrust inside her pussy.

" _Yours . . . !"_ mewled Narcissa as Harry continued to pound relentlessly into her. Tears of shame falling down her cheeks as she cried out in pleasure from Harry's rapid thrusting inside of her.

"And why is that?" demanded Harry, an edge in his voice. He used his right hand to stroke the back of her hair and began kissing her collarbone, cheeks, and neck.

"Because you're . . . _ah! ah! AH!_ " cried Narcissa as Harry continued his thrusting inside her and they both felt closer and closer to their respective climaxes. " _. . . Ah, ohhh . . . You're my master! And I . . . ah, ahhhh! I am your obedient servant, whose only pur - ahhhh! ahhhh! - purpose is to serve you . . . !"_

Harry gently nudged Narcissa's head in front of him and captured her lips with his. She obediently opened her mouth and they resumed the passionate kiss. Harry held her body close as he kissed her, continued to thrust deeply in and out of her, and felt her folds tightening. Her walls finally clinched as Harry pushed one final thrust inside her womanhood. Harry felt his body let loose and burst forth inside his property. His manhood spurt forth inside her womanhood with the first shot as he and Narcissa finally parted from the passionate kissing to catch their breath. Narcissa resumed resting her head on his shoulder and Harry held her close as he felt the pleasure of cumming inside of her. Harry hummed to himself as he felt a blissful sense of peace overtake him. He felt the desire for cruelty and hatred ebb out of him.

Narcissa moved her face over to his forehead and began to tentatively kiss him. Her hands roamed his lower back massaging him. Harry expertly gripped his wand from the floor beside him and waved it in an intricate pattern to summon a soft mattress. He gingerly lifted Narcissa up and quickly moved over to it to sit down. He lowered himself with his back on the mattress and put his wand to the side as Narcissa continued to give hot kisses upon his forehead, his cheeks, and his nose. She moved to his chin and jaw line. Harry muttered his final orders and put his wand to the side before falling softly to sleep. Narcissa stopped kissing him and began to caress his cheeks with her right hand but stopped as she noticed the Malfoy wedding ring still comfortably on her ring finger. She moved her body up and looked down as her legs were securely wrapped around Harry's waist and beneath his hips. His penis nestled inside her pussy.

She raised herself up to a sitting position as best as she could manage and looked down at the peaceful visage of the sleeping Harry Potter. Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "I don't blame you for hating me, or my sister, or for wanting revenge . . . you probably never knew that I could empathize and understand your position. But . . . perhaps it was just a self-centered feeling of pity on my part. Everything you overcame, it sounded too fantastic, too ridiculous to be true. How could a fourteen year old child suffer from 3 or 4 Cruciatus curses from the most powerful wizard of our time and not become unhinged or utterly lose their sanity when the same amount was placed upon the Longbottoms by far weaker wizards and my sister? How could you have suffered so much and not hate us all or want to make us suffer too? I could even understand if you decided to kill my sister and I. I love her deeply, but I would understand why, if you chose to do it. I never had the opportunity to really talk to you and my fam . . . my former life was my priority. I obeyed as I was always told to by following family tradition and hated Andromeda . . . for being what I could never be. I learned to accept my prearranged life as wife, mother, and Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't hate it, but I felt . . . like something was amiss that I couldn't quite describe. And, you had no way of knowing, but I was always ashamed of my secret fantasies of being sexually satisfied by a younger man, and having rape fantasies of a man just having their way with me and degrading me for it. I secretly had this itch of being treated like an object to be used at the beck and call of someone else. It was weird, it was humiliating, it made me feel ashamed at church, and it was also exhilarating to feel it come to life. I knew what to expect when Dobby told me, I had prepared for it when I felt the chains bind me, and I just wanted to make sure that Draco wouldn't be hurt . . . that's all I'll ever ask in return, even knowing I have no right to ask anything of you and I don't mean my loss of status. But you made a valid point, all I can do now is hope I raised him right. This is my life now and it's because I wanted to believe in my sister after getting her back from a hellhole that always made me guilty, pained, and worried when I thought of her. Truth is, I deserve punishment for my part in Sirius's death, even if this shouldn't be it, so I will do my best to be a pillar for you. I don't blame you for hating me or hurting me. I just hope that, through my actions, I can show you that . . . no matter how much people betray you, belittle you, hurt you, and make you suffer - some will always come back and shower you with the love that you deserve. Whomever you select as your wife will likely be one of them, and so will I. So degrade me, hurt me, and make me suffer all you like. I can't bring myself to blame you for it. I say that now . . . but I could end-up regretting it. Regardless, you probably have made me pregnant with your child, so I'll be sure to at least shower our child with the love and devotion that was neglected to you, to show you that there can be selfless love in any kind of misery. I'll do my best to share the same love with you. You didn't deserve what was done to you, even if you've completely given up on love and justice, I can't bring myself to hold any contempt for you. I'll give you as much love as I can and love our child the way that all children should be loved and protected."

Narcissa turned her head to her left as she heard a thud and noticed a black dog collar with the words "CISSY" engraved in white. She snorted and shook her head. She giggled softly to herself as thoughts of her sexual fantasies came to her. She stretched her right hand and gazed upon her wedding ring. A tumultuous wave of thoughts flooded her mind as she reminisced about her life and her choices. She raised her hand to look at the 30 karat golden band and the 18 pure karat gold jewel atop the band. She inspected the ring and thought over her childhood in 12 Grimmauld Place, her wedding with Lucius, her son's birth and raising him, and her life at Malfoy Manor being the obedient wife and never acting out of turn. She shot a pitying look at Bellatrix and thought of her other sister, Andromeda. Narcissa looked back down at her hand. She sighed softly and then pulled the ring off of her finger. In one fluid motion, she tossed the ring and ignored it as it bounced on the floor somewhere before settling on the ground alongside the leftover dust and dead puffskeins. Narcissa paid no mind as she grabbed the dog collar and began comfortably positioning the clasp around her. She hooked it in place and stretched her arms outward; her breasts bounced and her lower back stretched as she absentmindedly moved sensually atop Harry and caused their entwined genitals to vibrate with ecstasy. Harry moaned while asleep and Narcissa smiled as she moved back onto the bed.

She moved to the side and caused Harry's body to shift towards her. She wrapped her arms behind Harry's head and rested one side of his face gently onto her bosoms. She stretched her legs outward to move them so that they would be entangled with his legs in a more comfortable position. She kissed him on the forehead and rested her head onto their shared pillow and fell asleep within minutes. Dobby had summoned a warm blanket to keep them both covered and snug in their shared embrace.

"I don't mind being all yours, my dear Master," muttered Narcissa in her sleep. Harry shifted slightly into a more comfortable position with his face resting on Narcissa's bosoms and a smile flickered for a moment.

Bellatrix continued to scream and convulse in silence. An augury bird blazed in sickly green flames as it vanished out of sight to teleport out of Grimmauld Place unbeknownst to the occupants of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Question for you all, I fear I haven't made a grim enough story and this story is too light-hearted. I was thinking of trying to make it more grim. What do you all think? Is the story too light-hearted?

* * *

Narcissa awoke and looked around to see her sister still twitching and convulsing on the ground several feet away. She shook her head and looked down to observe her master sleeping peacefully. She moved her right hand towards his head and massaged his head with her fingers brushing through his hair. She glanced to her side and paused for a moment. Narcissa adjusted herself so that she was on top of Harry with her legs bent comfortably to the side. She stretched her body to the left and grabbed Harry's wand. She moved back to the center, moved her right hand to caress her master's cheek, and raised the wand with her left hand.

"I, Narcissa Black, formerly Lady Malfoy, do henceforth relinquish Severus Tobias Snape from the Magical Oath promised to me to protect my erstwhile charge, Draco Malfoy."

Narcissa sighed softly as she felt the magic take full effect. Women who took Lord Voldemort's mark, like her sister Bellatrix, were capable of binding magical oaths enforced upon men. It had been a breathtaking show of equality and freedom for women who served the Dark Lord well. She placed her master's wand back to the side and pushed her bangs back with her left hand. The spell could take several days to fully go into effect for Severus but he would eventually feel the shift in his magical core. She moved her right hand back and began pulling her hair back with both of her hands.

Narcissa smirked and began gyrating atop her master. Harry mumbled and moaned as Narcissa swayed her hips back and forth, then moved in a circular motion, and then from side to side. Narcissa practically danced in a sitting position as she moved her hair back; her abdomen moved back and forth, her breasts bounced and swayed, and her hips moved in a circular position as she pulled her hair back. She proceeded to move her hands down her breasts and abdomen as she resumed gyrating while intimately interlocked with Harry.

Harry moaned in pleasure and opened his eyes. He blinked as his vision remained blurry. Narcissa plucked his glasses, which had fallen askew beside his wand, and placed them on her master. She proceeded to gyrate and Harry felt his manhood slowly harden inside Narcissa's womanhood. Narcissa nimbly took his hands and moved them onto her breasts. Harry froze and his eyes widened upon spotting the collar around her neck. Narcissa resumed gyrating causing Harry's erection to grow inside her womanhood. Harry tightly gripped her bosoms and grinned as he felt pleasure from her erotic gyrations.

"All yours," said Narcissa, looking down at Harry. Harry pinched and played around with her breasts as Narcissa closed her eyes and continued to gyrate. She reopened her eyes and looked directly at Harry's lustful eyes. "I'm all yours, my Master. I exist only to service you as your property."

"What were you doing with my wand? I can sense that you used it," said Harry, his eyes narrowing at Narcissa as he prodded and pinched her bosoms. Narcissa could feel his hesitancy and his guardedness. "Answer me with the full truth."

"Ending the remaining ties to my old life," said Narcissa, her eyes glazing with unadulterated lust. She continued to move her hips and waist circularly for the pleasure of her master. "I had cajoled Severus Snape into a magical oath to protect my former charge, but I took what you said to heart and revoked the oath so that I no longer bear responsibility or ties to my life before now. He is old enough to make his own choices and all I can hope for is that I raised him as a good mother. I would beg of you to keep him safe from the Dark Lord, but I will not demand it. My only priority now is to be your property; I will give any children fathered by you the love and protection that I believe all children deserve."

Harry felt his heart calm and his chest soar at her words. He lay his head on the pillow and watched as Narcissa continued to sway her hips in a circle. Her naked body moving in a rhythmic form causing Harry's erection to slowly grow to full girth inside of her as he prodded and pinched her breasts at his leisure. Harry sighed as he felt a blissful sense of peace that had been unknown to him for all of his life.

 _She could have only picked-up my wand,_ thought Harry, _if she had positive intentions towards me. Any negative intention would have caused her hand to sear in pain due to her magical core's submission to my decrees. Perhaps I should reward her?_

Harry abruptly raised himself to a sitting position. Narcissa froze and flinched at the glazed look in Harry's eyes. Harry moved his hands to her thighs and slowly pulled them so that her knees were bent upward. Their eyes met. "Wrap your legs around me."

Narcissa did as she was ordered. She wrapped her legs snugly around her master's waist. Harry kissed Narcissa and she immediately reciprocated; allowing her master to access her mouth with his tongue and playfully battling with his tongue. Harry held her closer so that her breasts pressed against his chest; he could feel her sweaty and inviting body melting into his embrace. He broke the impassioned kiss, moving her body apart with some space, and moved his face over to her breasts begin biting on her breasts. Narcissa gasped but allowed her master more entry to do as he pleased with her body. After making a few red bite marks upon each of her bosoms, Harry moved his head back and grinned at his property.

He began to thrust inside his property and gradually hastened the pace of his thrusts inside her. Narcissa let out a yelp before screaming in the rapid contradistinction of pain and pleasure as Harry continued thrusting with no regard for her.

"Ah . . . . . ah, ahhh, ah . . . AH!" screamed Narcissa as Harry felt his manhood thrust into her walls. He drove his hips back and forth increasing the speed with every thrust inside her. "Ahhh! Master!"

"Mine!" snarled Harry, as he bit down on Narcissa's right breast. Narcissa hissed and screamed aloud as Harry continued his quick thrusts. "Women exist to serve the head - the adult man - of the household! If they defy the patriarch, then they must be shamed, ostracized, beaten into obedience, and starved as punishment for disrespect! Respect for a woman means obeying what the head of household says is moral and respect for a man means telling a woman what her place in society is! Your gender exists to serve men obediently and to make children! That has always been the core expectation of women in civilized societies! Any society that treated women as the head of household was destroyed and demonized as against God's will before God's chosen raped, murdered, and committed genocide against them all! Our violence is proof they're savages and their societies are wrong for treating women as more than the property of men!"

Narcissa kept moaning and mewling as Harry felt her walls clinch around his manhood. Feeling the pressure become too much, he came inside his property and hugged her tightly and felt the heat of their bodies close together as he came inside of her again and again. Narcissa gasped and Harry moaned as the climax took hold of them.

Once he was finished, Harry lay Narcissa down on the bed, spread her legs wide, and pull out of her womanhood. Harry grabbed his wand and ordered Narcissa to get off the bed and get on her knees. His property obediently followed his word as befit her gender and status in Harry's mind. Harry smiled before getting up and walking toward Bellatrix. Bellatrix lay on the wooden floor; screaming while a silencing spell blocked out her sounds and convulsing on the floor from the lengthy torture curse. Harry waved his wand and Bellatrix stilled on the ground. Her body twitched, but rarely convulsed as she lay helpless and naked on the ground.

 _Naked and helpless . . ._ thought Harry, as his manhood hardened. _Exactly how it should always be . . ._

Harry forcibly moved Bellatrix into a kneeling position on her knees and then moved behind her. His groin hardened as he shoved Bellatrix forward and put her arms behind her back; forcing her to lean uncomfortably. Bellatrix let out an audible and scratchy moan but did nothing else. Harry parted her legs and moved his fully erect groin near her folds.

He smirked as he gazed at the helpless former Death Eater. "You know, anytime a woman complains about equal rights, the general taunts argue the woman needs to 'get raped' in order to correct their behavior. And if it's a foul, criminal woman, then rape is no longer seen as a crime but rather a justified punishment and corrective force. Do you know what that means? Even among criminals, and especially for punishment, women deserve to suffer and get raped! It's justified as fairness to rape women! What was the trope? Ah yes . . ."

"RAPE AS REDEMEPTION!" shouted Harry, as he forcibly rammed his shaft into Bellatrix. Bellatrix's eyes widened and her mouth parted; she seemed to scream in pain but no sound came due to the weakness in her throat from the torture curse. "RAPE AS REDEMPTION!"

Harry held Bellatrix's arms and continued moving rapidly with his thrusts as he gleefully watched her in pain. He continued to shout. "RAPE AS REDEMPTION! RAPE AS REDEMPTION! RAPE AS REDEMPTION! RAPE AS REDEMPTION!"

Bellatrix tried to scream but it was clear to Narcissa that her throat was too raw and not even her eyes could leak anymore tears as Harry raped her from behind. Narcissa obediently watched with her hands and knees as her master raped her sister. She didn't move from her position and watched with a sense of detachment having accepted that she, her sister, and her niece were now Lord Black's property.

Harry continued to scream the words aloud as he held Bellatrix's arms and rammed his shaft inside her folds. Her breasts moved up and down erratically, she silently screamed until she became red-faced, and Harry continued forcibly ramming into his property. Finally, he felt ready to burst and came inside Bellatrix but continued to ram into her tightly until he fully finished inside of her. He pulled out and let her arms go to allow her to drop on the wooden floor in pain. Bellatrix began to cry, she hid her face in her hands, and began shivering.

Harry rose to his feet and snapped his fingers so that Dobby summoned the whip which appeared in his hand. Harry grinned down at Bellatrix. "Time for you to learn your place as my pet bitch!"

Harry began to whip Bellatrix harshly and began shouting at her. "START BARKING LIKE A GOOD BITCH! I'LL BEAT YOU AS MANY TIMES AS I WANT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR NEW PLACE!"

Narcissa remained on her knees and watched her master whip, beat, and torture her sister into emulating the role of a pet dog for the next eight hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry scowled. "So, the wand was a fake and the idiot got duped."

He tossed the fake death stick across the corner and watched it bounce between the corner of one of the walls before splitting in two and falling onto the ground. He snorted. _At the very least, merging my soul with the Horcruxes we could find and sacrificing the diadem's soul piece worked as Luna planned. With me having more of his soul, it became easy to sacrifice the diadem from afar to paralyze him momentarily. It was all the time we needed. Too bad I had to spend an extra week without any sex because I needed to rip apart the final soul piece from the snake to kill Riddle fully._

"At least we've narrowed down our search and the potion's after-effects have finally worn off," replied Luna smiling, she sat casually across from him in a loveseat. She sipped her tea. "Categorizing and jotting down the pertinent parts of Narcissa's information has borne fruit. We have a hefty amount of blackmail on the Greengrass family. Officially neutral, they've money laundered seven percent of their assets to help fund Voldemort's campaign. They're still doing it. The Malfoys couldn't have given money directly after the first war debacle and the other dark families didn't have enough to make up the difference in costs. The Black family made sure to actually hold neutrality for the duration of the first war. According to Narcissa, Lord Greengrass hoped to offer one of his daughters in a marriage alliance by pleasing the Malfoys with this so-called gesture of goodwill and kept the commitment for the planned second war. The Lestrange's were the only other family comparable to the Malfoys and they had their assets frozen and sealed away until you claimed them. Rondulphus entered into a contract that specified his holdings would be kept locked so long as he never openly declared being a Death Eater while a free citizen."

"He admitted to it during his trial..."

Luna nodded to him. "Precisely, after the sentencing. He was no longer a free citizen, but a convicted felon under the legal standing. He kept to his word, the bank was given ten percent of his vaults income for general operations management and the Ministry let it slide since it meant they could save money during the two years they were in crisis after Voldemort's fall. The interpretation of the contract didn't tie-in into being convicted and thus having his freewill influenced and imposed upon. Legally speaking, he was not technically able to act as a free citizen by the time he openly declared that statement."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked over the parchment. "So then, with the Greengrass monies from the last war, this is how Barty Crouch Jr. got as far as he did. Riddle took the assets to make an extra emergency account for his own personal ends. Crouch must have followed his precious master and used what he could to get the polyjuice moon cycles correctly and to spy on Moody before replacing him during my fourth year."

Harry felt nimble fingers on his shoulder blades and felt a sudden easing of tension from the swift and gentle motions. Harry turned his head to see Susan having moved next to him on the couch and sitting behind him. She began slowly disrobing until she was stark naked. She pressed her back onto his body and continued her gentle message.

"Perhaps that is enough vexing information for one day? Allow me to give you the care and attention that you so richly deserve, my Lord Husband." said Susan, she briefly moved a hand away to snap her fingers before going back to her ministrations. "Cissy, remember your lessons on behaving like a proper Christian woman; get on your knees in front of your Lord, free him of the confines of his lower garments, and give his manhood a stimulating massage with that mouth of yours. Remember women must always forgive, love, and obey the head of house to remain virtuous in the eyes of the Lord. You exist to serve faithfully in your servile position to recompense your sins."

Narcissa moved towards Harry in the common room of Grimmauld Place, dropped down to her knees in front of her master, and began unbuckling Harry's belt. Harry leaned his head back as Susan gave light kisses to his neck while continuing her shoulder massage. Narcissa had removed his pants and underpants, she stared directly at Harry's eyes as she kissed the tip of his manhood, she licked the entrance lightly, and then took base into her mouth to gently suckle. Harry moaned as pleasure coursed through his body.

Harry suddenly felt a weight on his knees and witnessed a stark naked Luna move her breasts over to his face. "My love..." said Luna.

Harry began to lick her right areola and give light bites on her bosoms. Luna moaned at Harry's licking and biting. Susan slowly took off her Lord's shirt and undershirt, Narcissa put the entire shaft into her mouth briefly before rapidly beginning a fellatio of her Master's manhood, and Luna hugged her husband's face over her breasts as he bit and licked them.

Harry let out a cry of bliss as the cacophony of pleasurable touches by Susan, the taste of Luna's skin and milky chest, and the expert fellatio from Narcissa's warm mouth bobbing as her tongue licked all over his manhood gave him conflated feelings of power and elation from the unvarnished ecstasy. Susan moved her hands to prod and play around with his chest and abdomen as he bit and licked Luna's bosoms. Narcissa gradually increased the tempo of her sucking him off.

 _This is what all men really want. This is the truth of most male impulses._ thought Harry, _I see it all the time in movies, TV shows, music, porn, and literature... women taking their clothes off and pleasuring men with their bodies - women used as tools for male pleasure. That's all that commercials of films convey. Women are just tools to make me feel good to lessen my angry feelings. If they don't serve to make me feel happy and calmer, then they're evil, useless women i.e. bitches who should be ostracized by society at large for not being proper women by showing me their bodies and letting me pleasure myself by using them up until I'm bored once they become my property. That's the only truth of what men want from women. That's why women don't talk and are insulted in porn videos, because men just want to take, and take, and take - we don't really care if they consent._

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasurable sensations from his properties.

 _Any man, with enough money and power, could get three bitches to suck his cock and make them obey his commands. If not for this inheritance, I'd have never found a way to get back and use others for my own pleasure. Finding "meaning" in life is just pretentiousness masquerading as fulfillment when it's really just frustration and empty promises._ thought Harry, _The only biological reason men and women exist is for men to fuck women and make them pregnant. Everything else is pure sophistry. These women are my properties by law. The only difference between my wives and slaves is that the women are legally allowed to kill when it's irrefutably self-defense when women are pregnant with the possibility of a male heir or when defending male children. Slaves must obey and can be killed on a whim. I own their future, their bodies, their sense of personal space, and I can fuck them or beat them however I want._

Harry moved his hand to flick Narcissa's forehead. Narcissa obediently opened her mouth and moved away. Harry positioned himself and forcefully plunged into Luna's womanhood. Luna gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. Harry grinned as Luna seemed to grit her teeth to not cry out as Harry had ordered earlier that day, if he were to force himself on her, if he so pleased. He immediately thrust rapidly once his length was fully inside her. Susan held Luna's legs in place to prevent her from moving and Harry continued thrusting in a berserk frenzy.

Luna moaned and let out a odd gurgling sound as Harry thrust deeply within her as Susan firmly held Luna's legs behind Harry. Harry could feel even more pleasure and tightness inside Luna's folds while Luna continued with the odd noises from Harry's thrusting.

"Right there . . . right there . . . _right there_ . . .!" bellowed Luna in a crescendo as she threw her head back. "Ohhh . . . my . . . love . . . please, _right there_!"

Harry continued vigorously thrusting until he and Luna reached their climax abruptly together. Harry groaned and Luna screamed " _YES!_ " in mutual pleasure. Harry felt the intense sensation of four spurts unloading one after another into his wife's womb. Luna had felt the tingling sensation flow from her feet all the way up until an electrifying burst was felt throughout her body. Harry slowly pulled out once he was finished inside her and motioned for her to move. Luna obeyed and got off, Harry proceeded to motion Narcissa to come closer.

Narcissa obediently moved her face in front of Harry's penis. Harry firmly held the back of her head and Narcissa opened her mouth wide. Harry put his manhood into her mouth and held her head still as he face fucked Narcissa. Narcissa tried her best to move her tongue around his shaft as he relentlessly moved his pelvis back and forth. Once his manhood had lengthened, Harry slowly yanked Narcissa's face off of his shaft and pushed her to the ground where she roughly fell and hiss. Harry paid no mind as he turned his body and shoved Susan on the couch. Susan lay sprawled and nude on the couch.

Susan smiled and nodded. She obediently spread her legs for her Lord Husband. Harry grinned. _Exactly how it should be. A man is suppose to be the head of the house and tell the wife what is expected of her, while the wife is suppose to follow her husband's directive faithfully. That's what God intended. Men are to order their wives and women are meant to respect and obey the husband in all things._

He plunged his shaft into Susan's womanhood in one swift motion. Susan's eyes widened and she moaned at the sudden, forceful intrusion. Susan wrapped her legs around her Lord Husband right before Harry began thrusting in and out of her at a gradual pace. Susan hummed in pleasure as Harry played with her breasts and increased the tempo of his thrusting inside of her. Harry smiled in glee as he played with his wife's breasts and increased his hip movements of pounding into her.

Susan felt a build-up in her lower region until it felt like her insides had running water moving out of her. She closed her eyes and let herself experience the moment. Harry felt the tightness of Susan clench around his shaft and caused his manhood to burst. He spurted four times inside of his wife. Susan's toes curled as she felt the electrifying effects of Harry's climax and her own together.

Harry carefully pulled out and motioned for Narcissa to come back. Narcissa obediently began giving her master a fellatio. Harry hummed in pleasure as he lay his head back on the couch and stroked his property's head on occasion to assure her that she was doing a good job. Finally, he flicked her forehead and caused her to stop. His shaft was fully erect in front of Narcissa's face. Harry motioned for her to climb onto the bed in front of him and Narcissa obeyed.

"Turn around," said Harry.

Narcissa turned her body fully around. Harry shoved her back forward and caused Narcissa to yelp. She caught herself with her hands on the floor in front of the couch. Harry promptly entered his shaft into her womanhood from behind and gradually increased the pace at a berserk speed. Narcissa cried out in a contradistinction of pain and pleasure as Harry pounded into her womanhood from behind. Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the tightening of Narcissa's walls. Narcissa felt heat all over her body as she began cumming. Harry felt Narcissa's walls tighten around his manhood and began cumming inside of his property. Harry slapped her ass and forcefully shoved her after pulling out.

"All three of you, on your knees in front of me," ordered Harry, "massage my manhood with your mouths, as befits your status as women."

All three women obediently got on their knees in front of the head of house's manhood. Narcissa took the shaft fully into her warm mouth while Susan and Luna suckled each side of Harry's testicles. Narcissa gave a slow fellatio that gradually increased while the wives licked and sucked on each of Harry's balls as was expected of all of them.

Just as he was ready to feel the burst, Harry motioned for them to move away. Narcissa, Luna, and Susan promptly followed suit and sat on their knees in the nude next to each other. Harry came in the open air. He positioned himself so that his first spurt hit Narcissa's face, then moved to Luna for the second spurt, and the third spurt hit Susan. The last spurt hit Narcissa's breasts.

After that, Harry ordered all three of them to go to the bathroom to wash up with him. The next day, Harry went on a trip to Greengrass manor.

* * *

After the proper pleasantries were made, Harry threw the packet of blackmail on the table and watched in utter boredom as Lord Greengrass slowly lost his composure as he saw each and every business asset that was secretly funneled to Voldemort's private accounts along with confirmation memos from both sides regarding the exact amount. It was enough to imprison Lord Greengrass into Azkaban for the next 200 years and justify the Ministry gutting his finances like they did the Potter Vault after the first war.

"Well, Lord Greengrass?" snapped Harry. "I don't have all day."

Lord Greengrass bristled at the tone of Harry's voice but his eyes remained as wide as saucers and his face ashen. His body language jittery and his body reeking with sweat as he carefully looked over each and every document.

"You . . . you've lost your senses, Lord Potter-Black," said Lord Greengrass, his eyes sweeping over Harry. "The Dark Lord -"

"Voldemort," said Harry in a neutral tone, Lord Greengrass flinched at the name being uttered. Harry rolled his eyes before continuing. "is dead. I killed him and took his powers a few days ago. I even acquired what made him so powerful in the first place, the death stick. Now, considering your actions led to me being forced into a tournament in which I had my life threatened several times, and you continued to money launder, I'd like to propose a deal. I won't bring this information to the Ministry unless you can offer me something of equivalent value. So . . . what do you have to offer that could be worth my while? If you play games or piss me off, I'll just go to the Ministry, don't even think about trapping me here or trying to kill me. I just murdered Voldemort only a few days prior and even if you managed to neutralize me, by some miracle, I have it set up through . . . certain means . . . that this information will go public in a few days time. So, we're at an . . . impasse. Offer me something that can potentially satisfy my self-interest or watch everything you built perish into nothing."

Harry forced himself not to smile as Lord Greengrass paled and his eyes bugged out even further. _Mixing truth and lies has never been so fun. I wonder how much he'll squirm._

"By the way . . ." said Harry, almost absently, as he looked at the pictures decorated around the luxurious manor. He knew he had Lord Greengrass's full attention without looking at him. "considering all I've done these past several years, saving all of Hogwarts from danger after danger . . . I could easily claim a life debt on both your daughters and acquire them both as properties to hold."

"N-no! You can't!" blurted out Lord Greengrass, Harry smiled as he gazed back at the shaking figure of Lord Greengrass. "My deal with the Malfoys . . . I . . . I can offer my elder daughter, she's exactly your age, the younger one is already in a marriage proposal with Lord Malfoy's son and the process needs to be sped up in light of . . . recent events pertaining to yourself and the former Lady Malfoy."

"Why didn't you offer Daphne in that proposal?" questioned Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Daphne . . . she has a bit of an independent streak, unbefitting of her gender, and it's quite humiliating so I don't have her shown on most outings," said Lord Greengrass, "y-you'd have to have her housebroken, my Lord. To teach her the proper place of a woman in order to stop her nonsensical harping about femi-wotsits. I don't know how though, I've tried to instill her the proper decorum and teachings of being a proper woman, but she won't listen! I can set up a contract with you absorbing sixty percent of Greengrass holdings, if you so wish! I needed to find a candidate like you anyway, the Malfoy proposal is under strict terms that the holdings never go above seven percent because I was doing strict favors for them. Astoria will marry into their home with no wealth deprivation on our part, but I need a Lord willing to marry my daughter and intelligent enough to continue the business."

Harry tapped his chin. "Which families owe you life debts?"

Lord Greengrass rattled them off. Harry grinned.

"Lord Greengrass, here's what I want you to do, and then all debts to me will be repaid in full . . ." said Harry.

Nearly an hour later, Lord Davis, the lord of a minor House without much influence, and his daughter Tracey Davis came to the Greengrass common room. Tracey Davis's eyes widened upon spotting Harry Potter in a Lord uniform with several family crest rings on his fingers.

Arrangements began being made by Lords Greengrass and Davis over the life debts and usage of Tracey. Tracey stood horrified and Harry hid a smirk as the Lords openly discussed Tracey losing all her rights to become a slave for Harry.

"Dad!" cried Tracey, tears streaking down her cheeks. Harry felt a twinge in his pants at her desperate and pitiful cry. "Y . . . you're not serious, are you?! Please! You can't do this! Please, daddy!"

"Shut up, you filthy little whore!" snarled Lord Davis, causing Tracey to flinch. "Do you know how much you've embarrassed me! Opening you legs wide for some boy, I guess embarrassing me to be a dumb little slut is all you're good for! I have to make another kid and wait another seventeen years for a good family contract because you soiled yourself and our family reputation!"

"Dad! How can you say that?!" screamed Tracey, breaking down into a fit of tears. "I . . . I was stupid, I admit that! I admitted it to you! I made a mistake, I thought it was love . . . but don't I still have value to you? Don't you still care about me?"

"NO, YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUT!" snarled Lord Davis, "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY FEMALES MUST OBEY THEIR FATHERS! A DAUGHTER'S PLACE IS WHERE THEIR FATHER TELLS THEM IT IS! ANY GIRL WHO DEVIATES FROM THAT IS TRYING TO BE SLUTTY! THIS IS ABOUT ME AND HOW YOU EMBARASS ME WHEN YOU DON'T DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY!"

"DAD! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO LIVE MY -!"

Tracey was slapped harshly by Lord Davis. Lord Davis's visage turned puce. Harry tried not to giggle.

"THIS IS THE EXACT BACKTALK I WAS WARNED ABOUT! YOU FUCKING STUPID SLUT!" hollered Lord Davis at the top of his lungs, causing Tracey to completely break down in tears and crumple her face in her hands. "DON'T TRY THAT SENTIMENTALITY CRAP, YOU LITTLE SHIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! A WOMAN IS SUPPOSE TO MAINTAIN HER CHASTITY AND BE PURE! ANY GIRL WHO DOESN'T REMAIN PURE AND INNOCENT IS A FILTHY WHORE LIKE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DO WHAT I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO OBEY ME LIKE A GOOD DAUGHTER, ASSOCIATE WITH PEOPLE I ORDERED YOU TO ASSOCIATE WITH, AND BE GOOD, AND PURE, AND CHASTE AS THE BIBLE TEACHES IS APPROPRIATE FOR WOMEN! INSTEAD, YOU DECIDED TO BECOME A FILTHY, DIGUSTING STUPID WHORE! YOU DISOBEYING ME IS PROOF YOU NEVER LOVED ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO EXACTLY WHAT I ORDERED YOU TO DO WHEN I TOLD YOU TO DO IT! IF YOU CAN'T REMAIN CHASTE, THEN I'LL JUST KICK YOU OUTTA MY HOUSE AND FORCE YOU TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES, ME SIGNING YOU AWAY IS ALL YOUR FAULT; YOU DUMB, STUPID, FILTHY, DISGUSTING WHORE!"

Tracey fell to her knees weeping as Lord Davis signed her life away to be the property of Lord Potter for the rest of her existence.

* * *

"Potter!" shouted Daphne Greengrass just as she exited the green flames of the Floo. It had been a day since Tracey Davis became Harry's property.

She looked around the Common room of Grimmauld Place and glared once she spotted the smug smirking Harry seated in the middle of the couch with Narcissa Malfoy seated next to him. They both wore illustrious sky blue robes with gold linings. Harry gestured to the loveseat across the table with a pen and what seemed to be a contract.

Daphne growled aloud in frustration as she continued glaring at him. "Where's Tracey?! What the bloody fuck did you do to her?! I heard all about it from my father. You apparently acquired Narcissa as a bloody slave and found out all about our family dealings. Didn't know the golden boy of Gryffindor would stoop so low."

Harry's lips twitched. _She actually thinks moral commentary is going to hurt my feelings. Hahaha. The less moral you are, the less other people can use you like a tool to hurt, exploit, and kill you._

"Have a seat, otherwise, you won't see Tracey at all," ordered Harry gesturing to the seat, "then we can discuss why I asked you to come here and what I will be showing you."

Daphne growled. "I don't take orders from you and I don't appreciate the insinuation that I'm yours to order around like I am her. I'm a free human being; I believe in liberty for all, I plan to leave the magical British world for another magical country and get out of this hellhole. I refuse to give up my personal liberty to be some cum deposit to push out babies and live serving someone else as if I were a slave."

Harry glared at her before schooling a neutral expression. He gestured to the loveseat once more. " _Please_ have a seat, Lady Greengrass."

Daphne stood with her eyes wide before acquiescing and sitting down on the chair across from the couch. She briefly glanced in disgust at the Black Quill before reading the contents of the contract and rising to her feet in a fury. Daphne glared at Harry's smiling face. She clenched her fists and her body shook.

"You think I'll sign this contract in my blood to willingly become your wife but without the normal protections associated with preserving the welfare of a male heir? What the bloody fuck, you misogynistic asshole?!" snarled Daphne, she shook her head in obvious disgust. Harry smiled back. "I don't intend to ever marry. That's not the kind of life I want! Why the bloody hell would you ever think that I'd accept such a stupid contract? I'm here for Tracey, get her over here. I intend to take her with me and leave magical Britain. We were planning to do it after graduating, but I guess things change fast sometimes. I have plenty of galleons to offer in exchange so just bring her here and we can make a deal for her."

Narcissa laughed, Daphne glared at her. Narcissa sneered back at her. "Little darling, a woman has no place making and signing contracts. You need to accept some prejudices exist to prevent women from shaming their men. Our freedoms should only exist to the extent men tolerate and approve of them, we shouldn't cause problems by making impositions where our views aren't wanted. We must learn to be faithful and respect what our men tell us to do."

"I'll bloody live how I want!" snapped Daphne, her cheeks becoming beet red from anger. "You can live a dreadful, pathetic life as a fucktoy and obedient tool but I intend to live by my own terms because it's my life."

Harry shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Infringing upon men's sphere of influence and degrading yourself with that feminist nonsense, are you? What a shame upon Lord Greengrass."

Daphne turned to Harry and glared. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I'm honestly shocked you can be such a fucking misogynist. Go ahead, call it nonsense, but I'm proud to be a feminist. I even wrote a book on feminist ideals for Magical Britain. Didn't do well, I embarrassed my father, and I got scorned and ridiculed as a delusional twat but I am proud of my work and living my life solely for my father's whims means jackshit to me. Either bring me Tracey or I'm leaving because this is a waste of fucking time."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Harry, grinning. Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. Harry presumed she had picked-up on the subtext. "Please remain seated. I need to tell you something before I bring out Tracey."

Daphne huffed and practically threw herself backwards onto the seat. She glared at Harry and tapped a finger on the loveseat's armrest as she kept glaring at him.

"That contract," said Harry, pointing to the sheet of parchment on the table, "is actually an amendment to a contract already written and signed in ironclad terms between your father and I. He didn't believe that you would serve your House faithfully and agreed to sign you off as damaged goods in compensation for taking the Greengrass family name, sixty percent of your family's monetary assets, and you as my property. The contract will come to effect next week but I'm allowed to give you some leeway and generously bestow upon you the status of wife. You'll have none of the rights, but your family's legacy shall remain unblemished."

Daphne pointed her wand and seemed ready to kill Harry where he sat. Her eyes were blazing with malice and her breathing seemed to have become ragged as her wand pointed firmly at Harry. Harry smiled back. The door to the kitchen flew open causing Daphne to jump a bit before she looked at the newcomer and dropped her wand in shock.

There stood Tracey Davis; bare naked, little bite marks all over her breasts, bruise marks all around her facial features, a dog collar around her neck, and tears cascading down her eyes. Daphne tried to speak but the words died at her throat. Her features shifted from shock and horror to revulsion and pity. Tracey shook her head as she continued crying. "Please . . . don't look at me . . . please . . "

"Get over here!" snarled Harry angrily, Daphne flinched at Harry's tone and watched Tracey scurry in front of Harry with her direction facing Daphne.

Daphne looked over to Narcissa to see if she would stop it, but Narcissa only looked away and remained silent. Daphne looked back and her head shook involuntarily. "Stop . . . stop it, Potter! Please! What the fuck!? What is all this?! You . . . how could you . . . please stop it!"

Harry shoved the nude woman onto the table so the top of her body lay sprawled forward on half the table countertop. Daphne watched in confusion and fear as Harry spread Tracey's legs apart. Narcissa began unbuckling his belt.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!" shouted Daphne, her ashen face staring aghast. "You . . . what the fuck . . . what the fuck! Stop it! You can't be . . ."

"Accio wand," intoned Narcissa, grabbing Daphne's wand off the ground before Daphne realized her mistake. Harry took out his wand and kept it pointed at Daphne. Narcissa pulled down Harry's pants and underpants in one swift motion and kissed the tip of his penis in Daphne's line of sight before moving aside.

"What the bloody fuck!" screeched Daphne, she stared in fear at Harry. "Please . . . please stop! What have you done to her?! How could you be so monstrous?! Please, don't do this!"

Harry rammed his shaft into his property's womanhood in one shift motion. He forced his property down with one arm around her neck, squeezing it tight, and holding her firmly on the table as he repeatedly penetrated her. Daphne had tears falling from her cheeks and sat in her seat shivering from a mix of fear, disgust, and revulsion. Her heart was clearly broken seeing her best friend abused in such a manner.

"Here's what you get out of the deal," said Harry, as he chuckled while thrusting in and out of his property's womanhood. He moved his wand slightly above the back of his property's head. "if you don't sign the contract . . . I'll just kill her and get another one. I don't really need this one anyway, when I have so many . . ."

Daphne's eyes widened like saucers and her mouth moved up and down before she bit her lower lip. Her lips quivered and she openly wept as Harry continued ramming himself onto a beaten and bruised Tracey's backside. She could make out the horrifying word on Tracey's dog collar. Daphne shook her head before crying and yelling loudly in frustration and self-contempt.

"I accept!" cried Daphne, breaking down in a flood of more tears. Her face turning completely red and her eyes puffy from crying. "I accept you as . . . as my Lord Husband . . . I bloody fucking accept! Please stop! Fucking stop!"

Harry ignored her and continued fucking the backside of his property. Daphne panicked before moving to the parchment on the table. She picked up the Black Quill and signed the document with her own blood and the date. The contract shimmered with the magic binding Daphne's magical core for the rest of her life. The contract vanished having been complete and Harry pulled out of his property before letting go and cumming openly on her buttocks.

Harry motioned Narcissa to put his underpants and pants back on while Daphne bolted towards the prone form on the table.

"Wh-what?!" shouted Daphne in alarm as Tracey's features slowly changed to someone completely different. She turned to Harry, who had been zipped up and had his belt back on. "Polyjuice?!"

Harry shook his head. "Meet Nymphadora Tonks. My first acquired property. That's her real appearance."

Daphne briefly gazed back at the woman who remained in her compromising position because Harry hadn't ordered her to move. Daphne looked back at Harry, the fear clear in her eyes.

"Wh-where's T-Tracy . . .?" asked Daphne, Harry glared at her. "My . . . my . . . Lord Husband."

Harry grinned. "Good, isn't this a relief? You're learning your proper place as the new Lady Black. Follow me."

Daphne silently followed her new husband and looked down to see her name on her wrist permanently etched in blood along with the date. A permanent reminder of the freedom that she no longer would have. The pair exited to the backyard and Daphne spotted Tracey in her typical blouse and jeans seated with Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones wearing frocks.

Daphne bolted once more and ran to the genuine Tracey. Tracey rose from her seat and embraced her best friend in a hug.

"Daphne . . . Daphne I'm so sorry," cried Tracey, tears falling down her face. "I'm guessing Har - er - my . . . Master told you? I wanted so badly to let you know but . . . oh, Daphne, it all went to shit yesterday."

Daphne kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "It's okay . . . it's fine. We're together. We'll always be together."

"Wh-what?" said Tracey in surprise.

"Daphne has taken the mantle of Lady Black," said Harry, smiling, "you're both mine now. Thanks in part to your fathers."

"I . . . I see . . ." said Tracey, hugging Daphne back and trying not to break down in tears herself. "I suppose . . . I'll learn what my duties are shortly . . ."

Harry grinned. Kreacher suddenly appeared besides Harry. "Kreacher, go get Daphne's belongings from her manor. Her father knows I'll be sending you. After I take care of Dumbledore, we'll be moving to the Peverell isles. I think . . . I'll rename the place Black Island. I won't be staying on the mainland of Magical Britain more than I have to."

Kreacher nodded and vanished. Harry turned around and walked inside. "Well, enjoy your day ladies, I have to go meet someone and curse them. Narcissa, with me."

Narcissa fell into step and followed Harry as they went back inside Grimmauld Place.


	8. Chapter 8

Two men walked towards the shrieking shack. Dumbledore nodded to Severus before stepping in. "Remember to be at the ready, Severus. Stay behind me in the shadows and hit him with the killing curse on the off chance that my illness gets the better of me and he kills me."

"Of course," said Severus nodding, "Albus . . . are you sure this is the right course of action? Only a few months ago, you cherished the boy. And what of your promise to me?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "He was suppose to be more. So much more. He was suppose to end Voldemort's evil but . . . would Lily even recognize her son, as he is now? Would she approve of his activities? No, I think it best that we take this evil out before it corrupts the entirety of Magical Britain. That is the only true recourse."

The pair entered the Shrieking shack where Harry Potter awaited Albus Dumbledore. Severus slinked into the shadows as per Albus's instructions and Albus walked to the center of the dingy, dark room.

There the two of them stood, measuring each other and preparing for any unexpected movement within the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore stared at him and glared.

"Hello there, Harry," said Dumbledore, stepping closer to the lantern lights, "it would seem you've done quite well for yourself, this past summer."

"Hello there, Headmaster. I heard from Luna that if I ever came within sight of you then you would immediately try to kill me," intoned Harry, his face holding a blank expression. He tilted his head. "Considering she can see the future and has seen all possibilities of all the prophecies . . . well, I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise that you want to kill me now that I'm no longer your little bitch to manipulate."

"Is that how you justify all this?!" shouted Dumbledore, uncharacteristically losing his composure and becoming puce in his visage. Dumbledore's form trembled as he gave Harry an utterly loathsome look. "Don't think I've been blind to your depravities, young man. Turning Nymphadora Tonks into a slave, abusing Luna Lovegood, depriving Narcissa and Bellatrix of their freedom and preventing them from standing trial for your own sick fantasies . . . _raping_ women for your own pleasure and amusement. You're no longer the Harry I once knew, the Dark Lord's soul piece has corrupted you and turned you into a worse monster than even he! I have come to free you, as it is evident that the real Harry Potter is all but gone."

"The real Harry Potter?" said Harry, chuckling. He resumed the blank, emotionless expression after laughing. "You self-deluded jackass, you understood nothing about me. I did everything for others, I always tried to be a good kid but nobody wanted to be there for me when I needed them."

"The Harry Potter I know was a compassionate, honest boy who tried to do good for all," bellowed Dumbledore, "who would sacrifice himself over and over to protect his friends, his family in all but blood, and who would do anything to help others! What you are is an insult to his memory! I shall destroy you and tell his close friends that they remember him for what he was, instead of you, you vile, accursed darkness of Lord Voldemort!"

"Is that what you truly believe? The horcruxes may have affected my mind, but in turn the horcruxes opened my eyes," said Harry, his face a cold mask of indifference to Dumbledore's anger. "I killed Voldemort using his own soul anchor against him via the diadem - the very one in Hogwarts that you weren't aware of - and I . . ."

Tears streaked down Harry's face as he glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore glared back. Harry completely broke down in tears. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING SHIT DID YOU UNDERSTAND ANYWAY, YOU FUCKING OLD BASTARD?!"

Dumbledore flinched at Harry's sudden angry retort. Harry glared back with tears falling down his cheeks. "I . . . I always just did what everyone else wanted! I tried to be a hero like those fairytale storybooks and hero comics! I tried to be a good kid like everyone expected! The moment I was in the wizarding world, I tried to be the good kid everyone wanted me to be! I just wanted someone to care! Someone to see me as more than some worthless piece of shit! Someone who . . . who wouldn't expect more and more and more from me. But every fucking time I tried to do the right thing, I got beaten, harassed, tortured, and insulted for it! My pain always ignored! I always had abuse thrown at me! I was always expected to take it all on, like a good kid! Complaining just meant less people would care! That's when I realized . . . there's no use believing in love, justice, friendship, or any of that bullcrap! I just gave up because the only thing people respect and acknowledge is violence! The only language that is universal to all of humanity is violence! The only thing that forces people to respect, admire, and care about me is violence!"

"You have lost your mind!" snarled Dumbledore, his visage becoming like a tomato. "Violence only ever leads to pain, regret, and evil! It's what was suppose to separate you from Voldemort! You were suppose to be better than that! Better than him . . . better than me!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON, IF YOU HONESTLY BELIEVED THAT!" shouted back Harry, tears cascading down his cheeks. Dumbledore's fists shook as he pointed his wand at Harry. "What you and everyone else wanted was an ideal! A fictional boy hero to comfort yourselves around! A fucking martyr who embodied empty platitudes! A figure that pretended to embody your values so you could willfully ignore human depravity in order to tell yourselves that you were right! Let me ask, just answer me to following, you manipulative piece of shit: What did you expect to happen to a boy who was locked in a cupboard and forced to endure physical attacks by his caretakers, constant bullying by his cousin, and isolation from his school? What did you think would happen when the only lesson I learned as a young kid was that my uncle could get away with putting his hands on me and assaulting me over and over because he was the authority figure? Or when my aunt nearly took my head off with a soapy frying pan? What was the lesson for me to be shoved in a cupboard and insulted constantly for the crime of being born different? That I would be a goody-two-shoes? What moral lessons was I suppose to learn in that environment?! What great moral lessons was I suppose to be taught and inculcate when beaten and hated by everyone?! No, I just wanted to feel loved and approved when I was playing hero when I was at Hogwarts. This _is_ the real Harry Potter. This is what really happens when you isolate a child into an abusive environment where adults beat him into submission, deprive him of love, and hate him for the crime of existing! All I learned was that violence _is_ morality! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DUMBLEDORE!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The killing curse of the Elder Wand hit Harry square in the chest and Harry fell to the ground. Dumbledore's hand shook from where he had pointed his wand and slowly let it fall to his side as he shakily walked over to the corpse. He wept as he saw the dead eyes staring up at him.

 _Tom and now Harry . . . perhaps, it truly is all my . . . what?!_

The body shifted and grew larger. Dumbledore scurried back in shock and blinked as he saw the dead body of Severus Snape staring up at him with hollow, vacant eyes. Dumbledore gaped and turned around just as a green light hit him in the face.

Albus Dumbledore crumpled to the ground like a lifeless marionette; never to rise again. His body lay on the floor. His eyes as vacant and dead as Severus Snape next to him.

Slowly, the Severus walking over to the two corpses shifted back to Harry Potter. _I wonder if I would have ever realized that I had metamorphmagus abilities, if not for Luna and Tonks?_

Harry pried the Elder wand from Dumbledore's cold, dead hands and grinned. _This plan turned out better than -_

"Expelliarmus!" said a strong feminine voice.

The spell hit Harry just as he whirled around and the Elder wand was caught by a figure in a dark cloak. Harry stared in surprise as the woman removed her hood. _I don't recognize that face . . ._

"Congratulations, Lord Potter," said the blonde, silver-eyed woman as she smirked at Harry. Harry blinked and stared with his mouth agape. He snapped into attention and scowled at the newcomer. The blonde smiled mischievously back at him. "It seems my plan to merge your soul with the horcrux was a complete success. I hit you with the merger spell when you were alone with your thoughts a few days before the end of school. I doubt you realized you had been hit by the spell; the true catalyst and my stroke of luck was due to your friends never responding to your owl mail. I had thought it would be amusing to see you abuse others during your 6th year while unable to handle the fusion without hurting those that supposedly loved you. But, this works out all the same. I've finally got my revenge upon you in this new reality."

"Who are you?" asked Harry. His eyes narrowing at the newcomer.

The blond smiled as if sizing up her prey. "I'm . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde haired woman with blue highlights did a mock curtsy before resuming her vigilant pose. "Delphini Riddle, I come from the future . . . or, to be more accurate, an alternate world from this one, now that you've changed all of it and even the interpretation of the prophecy. By the way, good show on using the Imperius and forcing Snape to polyjuice. You had Dumbledore dancing to your tune until the end . . . just like you've been dancing to mine."

"So what?" snapped Harry, "What was this all about?"

"Your future self from my original timeline, the goody-two-shoes noble fuckwat who was so pathetic that he lost to my idiotic cousin Draco fucking Malfoy in a duel," said Delphini, Harry gazed at her in horror at that piece of knowledge. "told me that I could never leave being an orphan . . . he actually thought that he was being sensitive and kind. Instead, he trapped me in a more horrible prison within my mind than Azkaban ever could be. It meant I could never and would never be loved, I'd always be a burden that people never wanted, and I would never live to have fun or new experiences or be expected to have any sort of life beyond criminal activity. Nobody understands. You're just expected to be a criminal with no future when you grow up as an orphan. You're just belittled and treated like shit with nobody ever wanting you. All that fantasy crap about being chosen ones or being fated to find your place in society . . . it's cruel when story writers say that about orphans, because in reality, nobody gives a flying fuck about orphans. They're always someone else's problem. I did a lot of studying while trapped in Azkaban for two years. All these countries, societies, and people talking about how moral one country is from another . . . they all treat orphans the same. As either test subjects for corporations or as someone else's problem."

"So, you hate me because an alternate version of myself said some mean things to you?" deadpanned Harry, raising an eyebrow. "It's got nothing to do with anything else I possibly did to you in the future?"

"You're no longer anywhere near the same path as your previous self in the other reality. A reality that has now been irrevocably destroyed due to the means in which I concocted this plan," explained Delphini grinning, "I'll give you an abbreviated version. Originally, you were suppose to defeat my father, Lord Voldemort, without ever purposefully doing anything heinous like plotting his murder. A collection of coincidences helped keep your hands clean in the original world. You were suppose to live out your sixth year suspiciously following my cousin Draco Malfoy and going off to destroy all of my father's horcruxes in seventh year, then having my father kill you only to use the last soul anchor to come back. You'd defeat him since the Elder Wand would recognize you as Master to rebound his killing curse back at him and you'd live a peaceful life by marrying Ginny Weasley and having three children."

"Okay . . . uh . . ." Harry blinked, as he tried to let all the information sink in at once. "So . . . aren't I too different for you to seek revenge upon now? I mean, for all intents and purposes, you basically murdered that version of me by creating this timeline."

Delphini tapped her chin with her free hand. "I suppose so . . . to be honest, I hated your youngest son Albus just as much and wanted to eradicate his miserable, whiny existence. The little dumbass actually thought the crowds booing you in your fourth year was cheering. The kid is . . . rather _was_ that fucking dumb. Like . . . I wanted to murder that little shit so badly, I was overcome with such loathing, that I broke out, killed my Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, stole their time turner and hatched my plan."

" . . . I have no context nor even the vaguest idea of whatever it is that you just said." responded Harry, trying not to roll his eyes. "so what now? Going to kill me?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Harry shrugged. "If you're not simply gloating before you kill me then I don't know what to say. If that is what you're doing then I have no method of taking you down before my inevitable demise. A part of me doesn't really even care, I see it more as being free of this persistent self-loathing and personal disgust for myself. I got my revenge on Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Snape on top of destroying Bellatrix's mind so I'm good. Although . . . just so there isn't any misunderstanding, you're honestly Voldemort's daughter, right?"

Delphini nodded. "From the old timeline, my mother was Bellatrix Lestrange. In the initial timeline, my father was defeated by you near the tail end of what would have been your seventh year had you gone back to Hogwarts and Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley."

Harry goggled. "How?!"

"She was fresh from giving birth to me and still joined the fight," said Delphini shaking her head, "stupid, stupid batshit woman. I no longer have any illusions about either of my parents now that I've witnessed their behavior throughout this timeline before you killed Voldemort and . . . had your fun with Bellatrix and Narcissa."

Harry stiffened and then grinned. "You saw? I'm surprised you didn't try to rescue them."

"It was revenge against them as much as it was you," said Delphini, she sighed softly. "that loss of trust with justice, the feelings that love was just empty pity, and the cynicism towards morality all came from me. The spell imposed upon you my feelings of grief, my desire for isolation, my fears of being judged, and my uncontrollable bloodlust; Azkaban was not kind to me, even without the dementors. It's sort of an open secret among the Auror guards of the place; sometimes they would do it one at a time, sometimes all at once."

"I don't really care," said Harry. Delphini froze and gave him a murderous expression. Harry shrugged. "That's life."

Delphini's expression became blank as she stared stonily at Harry. She slowly nodded. "True . . . you're right. That's just how life is. Indifference supersedes love in all things. Even the most compassionate of people eventually face burn out. My pain . . . no one cares."

Harry sneered. "That's the world, sweetheart. No one cared when I was a piss poor orphan kid crying out for mommy and daddy while my head got walloped by my Aunt's soapy frying pan or my Uncle beat me. No one was there when I cried and bled, everyone in that town knew each other and knew I was being abused. None of them thought it was their problem to intervene. Perhaps they all told themselves it was left up to God. People find any excuse to not give a helping hand while telling themselves that they're still good people at heart."

Tears fell down Delphini's cheeks as she nodded. "I wish . . . I was never born. I wish I could just let go of this pain . . . this emptiness that's tortured me since the day I awoke to the real world. I thought finding my parents would free me of it, but that never happened. I thought, before that, someone would finally be there to give me the love and support I needed, but that never happened either. I'm broken . . . twisted . . . nobody wanted me. I . . . I am nothing to anyone. I just wanted to be loved. I just wanted to know what that felt like, instead I fucked-up and ended-up being the rape toy of Azkaban guards. I thought killing for my beliefs . . . sacrificing for my convictions had meaning. I was wrong. Life just sets you up with a bunch of lies to slowly suffocate you to death. There's no meaning or purpose to my existence, I thought rewriting everything would give me purpose; I thought my feelings could be proven wrong. If anyone could do it, it should've been Harry Potter, but I was wrong. There's no love, there's no morality. Just taxes, suffocation, self-pity, and death as constants for all people. Life never had a meaning."

The explanation seemed to be more Delphini talking to herself than to Harry. Harry watched Delphini's hand carefully. _She's still capable of hurting me in this state. Her guard hasn't wavered at all. It probably never will, because she's just like me._

"So . . ." said Harry, looking carefully at Delphini's hand pointing the Elder Wand at Harry before looking up to her eyes. "d'you wanna fuck?"

Delphini snorted. She didn't seem troubled by the tears continuing to fall.

"How crass . . ." deadpanned Delphini, "No, you represent all the negativity of my entire being; my yearning for self-negation and I hate sex. I hate the vulnerability of genuine intimacy. You'll just use that against me, just like everyone else. No . . . no . . . I will sacrifice my entire being; enough to free one person, one woman who I brought with me to this timeline in order to permanently and thoroughly eradicate the previous timeline. I wish to prove myself right, I shall bring forth my lost hopes and dreams into an incarnated form by sacrificing myself so that my new self shall be a new Chosen One to face you in a duel to the death in the future. She will have an ascended form to bring about your demise. Good riddance, corrupted Harry. You may meet me again, but I shall never see you again."

Before Harry could react, Delphini Riddle apparated using the Elder Wand. Harry was left alone in the dark with the corpses of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

 _What the fuck was she talking about?_

* * *

Shortly after burning the bodies, Harry returned home to 12 Grimmauld Place. He sighed as he looked around to notice the empty spaces where there use to be furnishings. Nothing was to be overlooked for their departure to the newly dubbed Black Isles. _Soon, I'll be free of Wizarding Britain and the world entirely . . . I'll escape into a island in which I rule to create and destroy as I please. Perhaps I'll even make my own species of people and rule as a God. No more moral consequences . . . just me forcing myself on whomever I want._

He walked to his master bedroom and opened to door to see the nude forms of Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass Black obediently awaiting his return. The others were already ordered to leave for the isles and so he would spend one last night here with his newly acquired properties to properly housebreak them before setting off the next morning.

Tracey and Daphne sat on their knees in bed, stark naked, and heads looking forward attentively to the head of the household. They had waited for his arrival as ordered and hadn't moved much since being given their orders through proxy by Luna. Harry felt his groin harden as he looked them over and nodded. He took out his wand and began giving the two women the full breadth of instructions on how they were suppose to serve him dutifully. They nodded and each gave the respective honorific to him as befit their status before Harry waved his wand to vanish his clothes. He put his wand atop the dresser and moved onto the bed.

Both of his properties quickly rushed face first towards his manhood. Tracey licked and suckled on his left scrotum while Daphne took his tip into her mouth. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations as Tracey suckled and Daphne slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft like a lollipop. He put each hand atop their heads and pet them affectionately for their obedience. Daphne increased the pace of her ministrations as Tracey tickled the bottom of his scrotum by flicking it with her tongue.

Harry flicked them both in the ear. They paused and slowly pulled their mouths away from his manhood. Once they resumed seated positions, Harry shoved Daphne onto the bed. The top of Daphne's head slammed onto the headboard, causing her to cry in pain. Harry giggled as he pulled both of her legs and put them on each of his shoulders to position himself. As Daphne hissed in pain, Harry forcefully penetrated her womanhood in one swoop. Daphne bit her lip and tears rapidly traveled down her cheeks as Harry plowed fully into her. He began to rapidly move in and out as Daphne writhed in pain. She rubbed her head and her lip bit deeply enough to draw blood so she wouldn't cry out and offend her Master. Harry threw his head back and laughed as his manhood moved inward and outward of her womanhood.

Tracey wiped away her tears seeing the horrendous display and moved behind Harry to kiss his neckline while rubbing his abdomen with her hands. Finally, Harry felt Daphne's walls clench around his cock, he plunged his manhood fully into his latest property and came inside of her. Daphne shuddered and cried as Harry closed his eyes feeling the thrill of four spurts of cum spewing forth inside of her womanhood. Harry pulled out and then slapped Daphne harshly.

Harry grinned down at her. "Remember, this is your place from now until the rest of your life. I choose what to do with your body, it belongs to me, and you exist to service me as my wife-consort. This is your punishment for thinking men and women could ever live equally."

Daphne burst into tears and shuddered as Harry turned around and practically threw Tracey next to Daphne on the bed. Tracey yelped and caught herself with her arms. Harry felt his groin harden as Tracey's ass was left exposed in the air. He slapped her ass with his right hand and forcibly pulled her hair with his other hand. Tracey cried aloud in pain causing Harry to go fully erect once again.

Harry plunged his shaft into Tracey from behind. He twisted both her hands behind her back with his free hand while causing her head to be held up from pulling her hair. He rapidly thrust in and out of his property with reckless abandon. Her screams of pain caused him to laugh. _Music to my ears!_

Finally, he submerged his shaft into her fully, feeling her walls clench, and he came inside of her with four spurts. His hold tightening on her as he finally came. Once he was finished, he let go and pulled out of her completely. Tracey fell ungracefully onto the bed and began to cry. Harry dove backwards onto the bed in between his new properties. Both young women rapidly moved to either side of him and rested their heads on his shoulders while he moved his hands behind their bodies and grabbed a handful of their bums. He pinched and grasped them harshly, causing them both to hiss in pain. Harry smiled and slowly closed his eyes. A blanket materialized as was ordered and covered the three in their nakedness. The three slowly fell asleep within minutes.

 _Life is all about gaining bliss from others while giving them suffering or suffering from others who feel they're good people despite hurting you. I'm no longer a pawn, I'll take what I want and get as much biss as I can from harming others._

* * *

A/N: So, after this chapter will be the epilogue. Pretty much finished. I'd like opinions on how well I did to meet the criteria of this challenge fic. Please let me know in your reviews.

The challenge by Dark Dragen of fanfiction/Dragen in HPfanficarchive

 _Slave Challenge_

 _I've seen too many Slave stories where Harry is gay, let the slaves take control somehow, or treats them as equals - for once I want to see a story where Harry is a true Master, who is in control and forces the female slaves to do the things HE wants them to do, be it beat them, force them to have sex or things like that._

 _Now the Challenge - shortly after Sirius's death, Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been manipulating him since first year, he also been stealing money, violated his parents will, bonding is magic and skills (one skill that has Has been blocked is his Metamorphmagus) among other things too. After learning this something within Harry snapped and his personality changed fast. He decides that he'll take out Voldemort anyway possible to avenge his parent's deaths and then he'll disappear from the world. At first he try's to hide it 'til he becomes ready to show his new self. Now at Sirius's Will Reading, Harry learns that he is the new Head of House of the Black family - he also learns that as punishment to Andromeda for marrying Ted, the last Head of the Black placed a curse on them. So that the first born girl ( ), would become the slave of the Head of House of the Black family (Got this idea from adultfanfiction) and would have to do everything that the new Head told her. He also learns that he inherited a moving island that only the Lord Black and people that the Lord Black allows on the island can find and enjoy. This is where Harry plans to go after he leaves the Wizarding World. (You can decide what's on the island, if people are on it Harry rules it with an iron fist, and does whatever he wants with them) Now Ron gets jealous of this, and starts to fall out with Harry._

 _Shortly after the will reading, Harry shows his new face. He begins to treat Tonks as a slave that he believes should treated. He forces her to change into people he wants to shag with, beats her and generally treats her with contempt. Harry shows a better face to the outside world and his friends, he'll treat her as an equal. As the summer goes on, Harry reads the Black's library and does some rituals to become stronger and being able to live longer. He also reads a book about Slave Bonds, and after finding out that he likes having a slave, he decides to get more. He decides to get more, it should be a least one from each house. For me it would be the following Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley. Hufflepuff: Susan Bones. Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood. And lastly from Slytherin: Daphne Greengrass. Now like me if you wanted you can give Harry more slaves, but make sure that he treats them as slaves and NOT as an equal. Now if you want you can change who the slaves are, they don't have to be the ones that I listed. Now if you want an equal for Harry, then you can give him a lover(s) she/them are the only ones that he can treat as equals._

 _When Harry returns to Hogwarts, he gets his own room as he now has Tonks with him and she can't leave his side unless he says she can. Now over the year what happens is up to you, but Harry must make the above girls as slaves either by 'making love' or rape (need at least one or two rapes, as I can't see all of the girls willing to 'make love' with Harry) Now how the story goes is up to you, (as long as Harry treats the slaves as slaves and not equals or anything like that) to finish off the story, Harry MUST have defeated Voldemort and disappear to his own island - if you want to do a sequel, you can make Harry taking over the island if it had people living on it or something like that._

 _I would like to wish anyone who'll take this Challenge up luck; I would like to see a few others to do this Challenge, as I would like to see what you come up with._


	10. Epilogue

Please listen to " _Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse OST - battle f8_ " on youtube as you're reading the part after the line break that's in the middle of this epilogue. Perhaps play it on repeat. Oh, and spoilers for that game. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

Delphini Diggory sighed as she read through the contents of the short book, Feminist Magic by Daphne Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass had vanished shortly after being sold off as damaged goods to Harry Potter, Delphini had learned this from her elder cousin's wife, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, who was bitter about the whole affair. Daphne had gone to rescue her best mate, Tracey Davis, who was sold off to slavery and neither woman ever returned.

The illusive Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin had since disappeared to his own island fortress and left Magical British society forever. Years later, Delphini and Magical British society witnessed the incoming of a new British Magical race of men and women with green eyes. Twenty four years after the famous Harry Potter's disappearance, the Magical British denizens were only now realizing that the many hundreds of black, blonde, red, and metamorphagi peoples that became part of Magical Britain were the off-spring of Lord Potter and his own slave daughters. The green-eyed denizens lived a rigid patriarchal lifestyle and galvanized broad political support from purebloods to keep women out of jobs in Magical Britain, out of political participation, and many now worked to keep them out of schools like Hogwarts. When Delphini had gone to Hogwarts, it'd become a semi-taboo.

Many pureblood girls were no longer given the rights to education thanks to broad changes in laws as a result of the Conservative Christian Revivalism that had swept Magical Britain at the advent of the integration of the new Magical race of Potter's progeny joining the mainland of Magical British society. It was considered unchristian to allow daughters to attend schools and minorities who followed other religious beliefs were brutally oppressed by Aurors or exiled from Magical Britain for not accepting Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior. They were reviled as savages by the political campaigns from the Potter progeny for being 'led astray' by 'devil worship' as it was called for not accepting Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior. Only the acceptance of Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior would afford them even minimal rights like being allowed into St. Mungos for injuries or being able to give birth to children in St. Mungos otherwise their unborn babies were left without care and both the mother and child usually died since few, if any, wet nurses would risk upsetting the new Christian order ruled by the pureblood supremacists and Potter progeny.

Purebloods hailed the return to "Honest Christianity" as it was given the political slogan for the campaign. "Honest Christianity" saw even Lord Voldemort as a vile liberal radicalist for allowing women positions in his armies. He wasn't traditionalist or conservative enough for the majority of British Purebloods who accepted Christian revivalism. Light families had long since caved into the Dark families desires to return to Christian roots of not allowing women rights to education, job opportunities, or affordable housing as a means of compromise to avoid war with the new Potter progeny. The new Potter progeny had strengthened the Dark families conservative roots with their hefty supply of gold and funding of Wizengamot procedurals and government expenses, which lessened the taxes on the rest of Magical British society.

Delphini shivered as she shook the images of her previous self out of her mind. She looked ahead to Hermione Granger, who was reading through the notes before continuing the potion that she was working on. Delphini sighed as she looked at the slab of stone and the corpse in the middle of the dark room they were in. Delphini had sought help for the horrifying images that she'd been experiencing throughout her life since she was a child. Her search and her stepparents, the Diggory family, had eventually helped her to meet the radical feminist Hermione Granger, whose research into her condition proved fruitful. Hermione Granger had pieced together the important information of what happened to her former best friend and brother in all but blood, Harry James Potter. Hermione had discovered the Weasley family and Order of the Phoenix's betrayal of Harry and left them in disgust. After unsuccessfully trying to find Harry on her own, she'd gone to finish her education and learned of Harry's decision to isolate himself from the rest of the world. Hermione had thought reforming Magical British society could coax Harry to return and led an unsuccessful progressive platform followed subsequently by a failed "HeforShe" campaign modeled after the Muggle world. She and the rest of Magical Britain were shocked and confused by the initial emergence of the green-eyed peoples, when she finally uncovered the sickening truth thanks to Delphini's night terrors and piecing together information from the Green-eyed peoples. Evidently, Harry had been mentally damaged by the betrayal and the influence of Delphini's previous self. He had decided to keep the patriarchal system and strengthen it from afar by sexually violating his own children from the slave mothers and some from his wives when any of their daughters or great-great something or other daughters tried to break away from his strict rule. He had rid the incestuous children that he forced on his daughters of their incestuous deformities during their conception using the philosopher stone's powers. Using the Stone, Harry had continued to violate and fornicate with his own descendants and have his descendants fornicate with each other to keep the blood pure as per Magical British tradition and rid himself of the deformities utilizing the philosopher stone on all of them. They lived to fulfill the role that he organized and structured for them.

Much like Merlin, Morgana, King Arthur, and then Delphini Riddle before him, Harry had ascended to a higher form as the Eternal Master of Death but retained his life and kept his higher power using the philosopher stone. Delphini and Hermione had further pieced together that the original Delphini Riddle from the initial timeline had created a permanent change with what she'd done, shattering the entire universe of the old timeline, irrevocably destroying everything in the past world. This was because Delphini Diggory was no longer the same age to return back to the same exact period of her timeline without causing irrevocable changes that destroyed any coherence or continuity within the original timeline. Furthermore, Delphini Riddle couldn't return to restore the latter half of the timeline to its proper form. She had created paradox upon paradox by kidnapping her past self and having the Diggory family adopt her. She'd then sacrificed her entire being so that Delphini Diggory was no longer effected by the magical oaths of Merlin, Morgana, King Arthur, Harry Potter or anyone else for that matter, Delphini Diggory became what Delphini Riddle could not - free from all prejudices, living in a loving and caring home, and attaining a full education from Hogwarts before the Potter progeny's changes took full effect.

The legal changes by the Potter progeny had been slow at first, girls not allowed in Quidditch or to be Aurors due to fear for their physical safety, to not being allowed in "useless" classes like Divination or Muggle Studies (which were argued as legitimate moves and used to avoid the questions of double-standard of boys still being allowed to take those classes), and then requiring the head of house or Lord of the family's permission to continuing their education in Hogwarts until finally over the course of many years, they were barred from education entirely.

"It's finally complete, love." said Hermione, finishing her stirring of the potion. She uncorked a vial, dipped it carefully into the potion, corked it and passed the vial to Delphini. Delphini moved closer to Hermione and they shared a chaste kiss. Delphini giggled as Hermione gently caressed Delphini's cheek with her free hand. "With this, the incomplete form of your previous self will be completed. The entity will ascend from your subconscious and form into a living, breathing Goddess with all the powers of one. We'll finally be able to match Harry's ascended form."

Delphini grinned and nodded. "And then, we no longer have to hide who we are or be ruled by the practices of ancient bigotries of the past that should have been abandoned as shameful relics of an older time. We might be able to marry and adopt."

Hermione nodded, still caressing Delphini's cheek. _We won't have to live in fear for being bisexuals. Homosexuals and transgender people won't have to live in fear either._

Delphini frowned. "Will there be any side effects on you for using your own blood to complete the potion?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing important. By attaching myself to the ascended form along with you, I'll break out of the horrific downward spiral of magical oath limitations imposed on British Magical women. The only side effect is my melanin count and hair color. At times, I'll have fair skin and brown hair and other months I'll have very dark skin and black hair. I'll live as two different ethnic backgrounds in one."

"Oh, that's okay then," said Delphini, she kissed Hermione hungrily, Hermione reciprocated and they spent nearly a minute in an intense fervor of mutual passion before breaking apart to gasp for air. Delphini smiled as she relaxed her body to allowed herself to breath normally. Her heart still racing from Hermione's lips on hers. "Skin pigmentation means nothing when it comes to my boundless love for you, my nerdy bookworm."

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles in response. _Years ago, I'd never dream of acting like such a lovestruck fool. Thank Morgana, I abandoned Ronald Weasley before anything serious ever happened between us._

Delphini proceeded to take a deep breath and uncork the vial. Hermione's eyes widened at her readiness. Delphini gulped the contents in one swig. Immediately, she began choking and fell to her knees. Hermione kneeled beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Delphini felt her emotions and body swirl. Her body suddenly felt cold; she was stricken with panic, then suddenly horror, and then stunned shock. Delphini's body was then enveloped in warmth. She felt carefree, then blissfully happy, then felt the sensation of pleasant surprise, and finally, the feeling of awe overwhelmed her mind. A multi-colored array of lights enveloped her body and shot forth into the sky, causing both her and Hermione to rise to their feet. The multi-colored phenomena changed throughout the colors of the seasons, then turned pitch-black with twinkling and bright stars shining at random, and then finally it took a human shape and solidified itself as it lowered to the ground and stood in front of them. Both women watched in stunned silence.

The Goddess's native skin tone, of Navajo origin, gave her a unique beauty that Delphini had never seen before. The Goddess could change her skin tone to any of the broad range that exist in Navajo culture from darker to lighter tone on a whim. Evidently, this effected Hermione, who could now change her skin tone from light to dark because of her own ancestry and the broad roots of her ethnic background having bound part of her soul to the Goddess. _It's fascinating to realize how empty the idea of racial groups really is once you get to know people of those backgrounds._

Delphini took a deep breath, looking up nervously at the Great Goddess of Change, the one that created a matrilineal system for the Native Navajos of the Americas before the horrific genocides, war rapes, and child rapes by US Christendom that the US government wrote out of its school history books or otherwise severely downplayed. This was the Goddess that Delphini Riddle admired, respected, and slowly learned to worship before she lost all hope in Azkaban. Yet, despite her doubts, she believed in the Goddess enough to sacrifice her being to free her past self from the shackles of the Patriarchy. If any deity could upend and uproot the Abrahamic faiths; the religions of sin, then it would be this Goddess. "M-may I ask your name? I . . . I'm afraid I'm not so good with foreign names . . . and I really don't want to offend you by butchering your name . . . and I'm sorry if this sounds offensive!"

"Ah, do not fear or be ashamed of not knowing, you can learn and progress by first questioning and then having the courage to risk making mistakes. Asking questions and taking an active interest in learning of other peoples cultures is always the first step towards healing wounds with human compassion." said the Goddess of Change, her native Navajo skin tone and youthful features radiating around her and surprising Delphini. Despite the humble Navajo garb, she seemed to have an air of knowledge and dignity that far outstripped anyone that either Delphini or Hermione had ever met. "My name is Estsanatlehi, the Great Goddess of Change. Pronounced as _es-tan-AHT-lu-hee_. I am here to help you with my power to the best of my ability to bring about progress for your society. I hope you will welcome my aid?"

"O-of course!" said Delphini, she fidgeted. Her cheeks flushed at the Goddess's mischievous yet somehow warm smile. "Sorry! I'm just . . . not used to meeting a real Goddess of anything . . . haha. Sorry! Er . . . So! Thank you for all your help!"

The Goddess chuckled. "Do not thank me yet, we have not begun. But you are welcome, all the same."

Hermione tried getting the name to work after several times. It didn't roll well at first but eventually she got the pronunciation correct. Delphini butchered the pronunciation several times but the Goddess patiently helped her. Delphini was surprised the Navajo Goddess could be so understanding and felt her trust deepen with her new companion.

The Goddess granted their request of resurrecting the corpse of Neville Longbottom. Delphini had killed him and Hermione had then experimented on his body to prepare for the coming battle against Harry Potter. In order to fully break apart the chains of magical oaths and prophecy, they needed another Chosen One who was on equal footing with Harry Potter's destiny, but utilized for their own self-interests to reshape the world and make it better. It was a gut-wrenching but necessary sacrifice for the betterment of all. Such was war. Neville had become something that was different from the average Inferi. It was an overlap of an average Inferi and a humanculus from Hermione tampering his heart with bewitched magical spells. Neville acted and could live like a normal human, but his heart didn't beat despite his blood running. He was, as Hermione decided to call him, the living undeath. No longer human, no longer zombie, but something that mixed best elements of both.

"Mistress . . ." spoke the Undeath Neville Longbottom, his vacant eyes passing over to Delphini, as he bowed. "I exist to serve. Lady Hermione, Great Goddess . . . my allegiance is yours for the sake of my Mistress."

"Here you are," said Hermione, bestowing the Undeath a specific weapon since Neville no longer required a wand, "this shall be your weapon to protect Delphini and destroy her enemies."

Undeath Neville nodded and took the sword of Gryffindor from Hermione. Delphini smiled.

The women and Goddess set to work on the plan of overthrowing the tyranny Lord Potter and breaking into the Potter-Black fortress of the Black Isles.

* * *

 _Six Months Later,  
Centerpiece of the Fortress of Potter-Black_

The women, the Undeath, and the Goddess had fought a harsh war campaign within the island for six months, much bloodletting and death scorched throughout the island as they slowly but steadily made their way towards Harry Potter's location. The campaign had many setbacks, much bloodshed and injury on all sides, and the majority of the ascended Harry's slaves and wives lay dead as the armies of his sons fought and died to the tooth and nail. The very first person they had murdered among his wives and slaves was Luna Lestrange, the last was Susan Potter. The group had finally reached the ascended form of Harry, the Eternal Master of Death. They readied themselves to fight as he transformed in front of them once they reached the center of the Fortress's innermost depths. They fully intended to free Magical British culture from the Christian revivalism for the safety, equality, and eventual prospective progress of Magical British peoples or face eternal death.

"I am Harry-Christ," said the ascended Harry, his figure floating in a cross-shape and a golden-white light emulating around his form. "I am the alpha and omega, the beginning and the end . . . the embodiment of the Patriarchy. I have created man from dust and to dust I shall return man. I am the way, the truth, and the life; no man cometh unto the Father, but by me."

Delphini had once thought she would feel fear and self-reflect once breaking through to the Millennium Kingdom and standing before the incarnation of Yahweh, but instead she felt nothing. She raised her wand and glared in defiance, a smirk of satisfaction adorning her visage. _To finally confront the arrogantly self-proclaimed One True God and dethrone him . . . exhilarating! Finally, I will reshape the world!_

"You have led yourself astray and rejected the truth of my divinity! No man can serve two masters: for either he will hate the one, and love the other; or else he will hold to the one, and despise the other. Ye cannot serve God and mammon. Therefore I say unto you, Take no thought for your life, what ye shall eat, or what ye shall drink; nor yet for your body, what ye shall put on." boomed the voice of Christ, "Repent, my children! Repent, and your sins shall be forgiven! Do not be misled by the temptations of demons! Become faithful servants of the Lord and obey my every word for I am the word! Is not the life more than meat, and the body than raiment? Behold the fowls of the air: for they sow not, neither do they reap, nor gather into barns; yet your heavenly Father feedeth them. Are ye not much better than they? Which of you by taking thought can add one cubit unto his stature? And why take ye thought for raiment? Consider the lilies of the field, how they grow; they toil not, neither do they spin: And yet I say unto you, That even Solomon in all his glory was not arrayed like one of these. Wherefore, if God so clothe the grass of the field, which to day is, and to morrow is cast into the oven, shall he not much more clothe you, O ye of little faith? Therefore take no thought, saying, What shall we eat? or, What shall we drink? or, Wherewithal shall we be clothed? For your heavenly Father knoweth that ye have need of all these things. But seek ye first the kingdom of God, and his righteousness; and all these things shall be added unto you. Take therefore no thought for the morrow: for the morrow shall take thought for the things of itself. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof."

"Your words are empty and meaningless!" snapped Delphini, glaring unabashedly at the embodiment of the patriarchy and feeling her heart flutter at the prospect of finally vanquishing Yahweh; the God of child rape, genocide, and sin. "I will show you the power of action! Humanity can progress onwards, if it isn't held back by religious faith!"

Delphini continued wordless casting as she spoke. "If life is not perfect, we will strive our best to correct it! If we are failing, we will live with our mistakes and learn from them! I will work hard and push onward! Our weaknesses should be changed, not hidden! All your faith offers is to hide your believers weaknesses by making them feel they're your chosen people, gifted with being part of some incoherent plan that is self-proclaimed to be beyond human understanding. Believing oneself to be inherently good and foreign beliefs to be led astray by unfathomable evil leads to self-righteous arrogance, a lack of human compassion, and the complicity towards discrimination and human suffering including human apathy. Nothing positive can ever come from believing in absolutes like good versus evil."

"You have allowed yourself to wander astray! You must be instructed upon the righteous path! Behold, I send you forth as sheep in the midst of wolves: be ye therefore wise as serpents, and harmless as doves. But beware of men: for they will deliver you up to the councils, and they will scourge you in their synagogues; And ye shall be brought before governors and kings for my sake, for a testimony against them and the Gentiles. But when they deliver you up, take no thought how or what ye shall speak: for it shall be given you in that same hour what ye shall speak. For it is not ye that speak, but the Spirit of your Father which speaketh in you. And the brother shall deliver up the brother to death, and the father the child: and the children shall rise up against their parents, and cause them to be put to death." said Christ, using divine light to fight back. " And ye shall be hated of all men for my name's sake: but he that endureth to the end shall be saved. But when they persecute you in this city, flee ye into another: for verily I say unto you, Ye shall not have gone over the cities of Israel, till the Son of man be come. The disciple is not above his master, nor the servant above his lord. It is enough for the disciple that he be as his master, and the servant as his lord. If they have called the master of the house Beelzebub, how much more shall they call them of his household? Fear them not therefore: for there is nothing covered, that shall not be revealed; and hid, that shall not be known. What I tell you in darkness, that speak ye in light: and what ye hear in the ear, that preach ye upon the housetops. And fear not them which kill the body, but are not able to kill the soul: but rather fear him which is able to destroy both soul and body in hell. Are not two sparrows sold for a farthing? and one of them shall not fall on the ground without your Father. But the very hairs of your head are all numbered. Fear ye not therefore, ye are of more value than many sparrows. Whosoever therefore shall confess me before men, him will I confess also before my Father which is in heaven. But whosoever shall deny me before men, him will I also deny before my Father which is in heaven. Think not that I am come to send peace on earth: I came not to send peace, but a sword."

"Yahweh has denounced countless Gods and Goddesses as false and dethroned them; you are in their position now." said the Native Goddess of Change Estsanatlehi, shooting forth her divine light, irreparably harming Christ, the God of sin and sinners. "Humankind leaves religion, denying the patriarchy. This proves that Yahweh is no different than any other deity. God's will is no different than any other social system invented by humanity. It has been re-contextualized and reshaped by humankind for a millennia without divine guidance. Human progress will always harbor the ability to trample upon your designs."

"Heresy! I shall teach these sheep the proper way to revere their Lord and Savior to join their Father in Heaven! For whosoever shall give you a cup of water to drink in my name, because ye belong to Christ, verily I say unto you, he shall not lose his reward. And whosoever shall offend one of these little ones that believe in me, it is better for him that a millstone were hanged about his neck, and he were cast into the sea. And if thy hand offend thee, cut it off: it is better for thee to enter into life maimed, than having two hands to go into hell, into the fire that never shall be quenched: Where their worm dieth not, and the fire is not quenched." said Christ, his voice raising an octave. "And if thy foot offend thee, cut it off: it is better for thee to enter halt into life, than having two feet to be cast into hell, into the fire that never shall be quenched: Where their worm dieth not, and the fire is not quenched. And if thine eye offend thee, pluck it out: it is better for thee to enter into the kingdom of God with one eye, than having two eyes to be cast into hell fire: Where their worm dieth not, and the fire is not quenched."

"I am my Mistress's Chosen One!" said Undeath Neville, poising the sword of Gryffindor at Harry-Christ and slashing to cause a deep, bloody gash. Christ screamed in pain from the sword embodying humanity's courage and bravery. "I exist only to serve her. She is all I believe in. I could never believe in a repugnant narcissist with a God complex like you!"

"You serve a false idol who has sullied themselves with the sinfulness of homosexuality! For I, your Lord and Savior, spoke of the Heavenly Father's designs during the olden times upon fulfilling the Mosiac Law! For I, Jesus answered and said unto them, For the hardness of your heart he wrote you this precept. But from the beginning of the creation God made them male and female. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and cleave to his wife; And they twain shall be one flesh: so then they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder." said Christ, unto those who opposed God's will. Explaining to the deceived why Jesus Christ explicitly said homosexuality has no place in human society, if they wish to follow God's will. Those opposed to Yahweh scoffed, they would not listen to the God who demanded you love him more than your friends, your spouse, and your own children to prove you really believe in Jesus Christ. "And in the house his disciples asked him again of the same he saith unto them, Whosoever shall put away his wife, and marry another, committeth adultery against her. And if a woman shall put away her husband, and be married to another, she committeth adultery. And they brought young children to him, that he should touch them: and his disciples rebuked those that brought them. But when Jesus saw it, he was much displeased, and said unto them, Suffer the little children to come unto me, and forbid them not: for of such is the kingdom of God."

Harry-Christ blasted forth a divine, radiating light that burned the opposition group. They all gritted their teeth and snarled as Jesus Christ's divine light smashed into them to judge and condemn them for the crime of wanting to live for themselves. They endured the attack and remained standing with burn marks and layers of blood around them. The group became more focused and dedicated to eradicating the horror of Jesus Christ in the form of Harry-Christ.

Harry-Christ continued. "Verily I say unto you, Whosoever shall not receive the kingdom of God as a little child, he shall not enter therein. And he took them up in his arms, put his hands upon them, and blessed them. And when he was gone forth into the way, there came one running, and kneeled to him, and asked him, Good Master, what shall I do that I may inherit eternal life? And Jesus said unto him, Why callest thou me good? there is none good but one, that is, God. Thou knowest the commandments, Do not commit adultery, Do not kill, Do not steal, Do not bear false witness, Defraud not, Honour thy father and mother. And he answered and said unto him, Master, all these have I observed from my youth. Then Jesus beholding him loved him, and said unto him, One thing thou lackest: go thy way, sell whatsoever thou hast, and give to the poor, and thou shalt have treasure in heaven: and come, take up the cross, and follow me. And he was sad at that saying, and went away grieved: for he had great possessions. And Jesus looked round about, and saith unto his disciples, How hardly shall they that have riches enter into the kingdom of God! And the disciples were astonished at his words. But Jesus answereth again, and saith unto them, Children, how hard is it for them that trust in riches to enter into the kingdom of God! It is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle, than for a rich man to enter into the kingdom of God. And they were astonished out of measure, saying among themselves, Who then can be saved? And Jesus looking upon them saith, With men it is impossible, but not with God: for with God all things are possible. Then Peter began to say unto him, Lo, we have left all, and have followed thee. And Jesus answered and said, Verily I say unto you, There is no man that hath left house, or brethren, or sisters, or father, or mother, or wife, or children, or lands, for my sake, and the gospel's, But he shall receive an hundredfold now in this time, houses, and brethren, and sisters, and mothers, and children, and lands, with persecutions; and in the world to come eternal life. But many that are first shall be last; and the last first."

The party counterattacked. Delphini slammed a volley of new spells upon Harry-Christ, Neville ran up and smashed another permanent gash attack via a wide slash on Christ's abdomen, the Goddess of Change slammed divine light burning Christ from the feminine divinity that was beyond Abrahamic comprehension, and Hermione continued her own volley of dark spells slowly cutting away at the body and spirit of Christ.

"Human societies are constantly in flux. Changing, degrading, progressing, and reshaping themselves! Whether through peaceful means of protest or through bloodshed by conquest," said Hermione, gazing dispassionately at the embodiment of the Abrahamic God. "If I see someone hurt, I help them, but all you do is watch. The Abrahamic God, Yahweh; who allowed the mass rapes of Native American children throughout the US from the 1870s through 2012 by the Christian majority, the Holocaust in which Nazis claimed that the cross was in their hearts with the belt buckle 'God with us', and who committed the mass genocides of Ireland, Tasmania, India, and countless millions upon millions of others by the Abrahamic religions has no right to proclaim itself as a faith founded upon peace! Your peace is empty! You judge people's worth on how much they believe in you, obey you . . . But is that all we are, to you? Are we really worthless if we don't have value to you? You claim that whoever has faith in you shall be blessed? That you offer your hand to those who believe in you? That's not love. It's empty pity. You want us to recognize ourselves as evil sinners for being born, for healthy sexual activities like masturbation, and for sacrificing yourself to yourself for a crime that happened before any of us were even born! All you do is debase humanity with the pathetic ideology called sinfulness! We have found a way to permanently put you to endless and permanent death! You are the world's oldest war criminal! Your love is just narcissism to stroke your own foul ego! Your forgiveness is empty! Your love . . . is empty!"

Hermione struck lightning fast with a volley of unforgivables. Flashes of greenlight smashed onto Harry-Christ, causing him to scream in pain as his light grew brighter and brighter. He began to glow a blinding, radiant holy light.

"Do you truly comprehend your actions?! How will you repent for a sin this grave? Do you think yourselves capable of carrying that cross?!" shouted Christ, "Praise my name, before it is too late! Praise my glory! All who praise Christ as Lord and Savior shall be blessed! _There is_ therefore now no condemnation to them which are in Christ Jesus, who walk not after the flesh, but after the Spirit. For the law of the Spirit of life in Christ Jesus hath made me free from the law of sin and death. For what the law could not do, in that it was weak through the flesh, God sending his own Son in the likeness of sinful flesh, and for sin, condemned sin in the flesh. That the righteousness of the law might be fulfilled in us, who walk not after the flesh, but after the Spirit. For they that are after the flesh do mind the things of the flesh; but they that are after the Spirit the things of the Spirit."

"You'll never understand, even if I were to spell it out for you." snapped Delphini. "Dying for your religious faith doesn't prove the truth of your religion. Don't believe me? How many European and American Christians had sweeping changes of heart regarding their religious faith after the Holocaust? If faith is proven by dying for it, then surely the horrific and tragic deaths of innocent Jewish people should have been sufficient proof for majority Christian countries to accept Judaism as the one true faith. But as horrifying and tragic as it was, it didn't change people's beliefs about their faith, the deaths didn't change anyone's religious affiliation, it just made us recognize that religious intolerance cannot be acceptable in any culture or society. It further taught us that dying for religious faith is meaningless."

"Your love bears no intrinsic meaning. Yahweh's plan involves watching from afar and doing nothing as a test for humanity. Belief in your word makes people unable to progress, because your endless forgiveness is predicated upon misanthropy for the human race. This misanthropy is worsened further by the sexism against women for wanting the right of equal choice and you judge people based upon blind obedience to your will alone. There can be no desire for self-improvement in a system that endlessly forgives humanity." said Estsanatlehi, the Great Goddess of Change, "Repentance is simply accepting your will by humans constantly admitting their fault lies in the self-evident fact they're human. That doesn't teach people to change or to work hard to improve from their mistakes, it merely teaches them that everything is folly because being born human is somehow a valid excuse for all of their mistakes. It isn't a positive or meaningful lesson, it's a mindless self-justification to give up on improving oneself and one's community. Your lesson teaches stagnation, not progress for the betterment of all."

"Even for crimes like rape and murder, your teachings beget self-justifications for violence and has done so throughout all of history. To the point that those who truly believe in the Abrahamic faiths forgive themselves endlessly for their religious crimes and go right back to committing violence against others as a holy duty. Your worshipers never learn from your own bloody two thousand year history and shun all attempts by the victims of your holy crusades to teach you to learn from your mistakes as a religion." snapped Hermione, her tone bitter, "Instead, you harp on and on about how faith in Jesus is somehow not a 'religion' as if the two can be divorced from its bloodletting, or that your other faiths are still peaceful while ignoring war after war after war; including two major world wars and the litany of mass genocides. Nothing those outside of your religious system say is anything you'll ever listen to, much less tolerate, and you're never going to accept the fact that your true believers' pity for others for not accepting you as Lord and Savior only leads to elitism and discrimination because it's patronizing and narcissistic at its core, it doesn't teach any legitimate form of understanding for different values outside of your own or different beliefs that don't agree with your self-satisfying divine truth. Stupidly of all, your followers have the gall to say that all religious faiths are like Abrahamic religious faiths by picking and choosing sparse parts of history and trying to draw parallels to your legacy of violence. Your denominations of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam are so violently opposed that they identify as separate religions and most wars are between those religions, between the inner framework of those religions like Catholicism and Protestantism separating into identifying themselves as different despite both believing in you alone, and let's face it, the most violent religions - Christianity and Islam - both believe you speak the true word of Yahweh. Some of your followers are so stupid they don't realize that Allah is just the Arabic word for God and that Islam believes in Yahweh just like Christianity does or that Islam believes Jesus Christ is a Prophet of God equal to Mohammed and Moses. I'm fed up with your religion being so stupid as to constantly parrot reasons for division to influence hatred, discrimination, and violence. I'm fucking tired of it! I wanted to believe in equality but your religious stupidity made it impossible for me! The only thing your religions have accomplished from constantly forgiving themselves of letting themselves 'wander astray' is that they have no credible hope of ever being peaceful; Abrahamic followers continue to espouse their religions as peaceful despite the constant wars among your own religious affiliations and the irrefutable fact you're only converting people because you all believe in some psychotic apocalyptic divine plan!"

Christ bellowed as his divinity shined forth amidst their very eyes. "For to be carnally minded _is_ death; but to be spiritually minded _is_ life and peace. Because the carnal mind _is_ enmity against God: for it is not subject to the law of God, neither indeed can be. So then they that are in the flesh cannot please God."

"What is the point of your existence? You offer nothing for humanity," said Undeath Neville, landing one final slash attack across Christ's body. "You teach people to constantly feel ashamed of themselves, ashamed of their human bodies, and ashamed for enjoying a world that you supposedly created for them as punishment. If you stay neutral to human suffering, and remain unmotivated to intervene even for small children being murdered in wars and natural disasters, then why do we need you? You demand without giving anything in return. Your very existence is pointless. If we cannot fathom your will, then why bother worrying about obeying you in the first place when so many can be led astray so easily and interpret your words however they want? Heaven and hell may just be antiquated sophistry."

"To call a world of such beauty and potential a punishment is to defile and slander the very virtue of life itself having intrinsic meaning," said Estsanatlehi, a wry smile on her lips as she looked at the mangled form of Christ, she let forth divine light that burned Christ at his very core. Christ screamed in pain once her light touched his body. "I have always loved life, I have always loved humanity. Though they may never hear my words again, I love my people dearly and wish them nothing but positive progress. Improving themselves and changing along with the world is no slander to my divinity nor my love for them. The world is always in flux; cultures and societies change, degrade, improve, and create new socio-economic normalcy all the time. To judge them as being seduced by evil for that, is to loathe them for simply eking a meaningful and self-fulfilling existence. They are not arrogant or harbor secret evil for acting for their own behalf, they are living, striving, changing, and moving towards their own self-motivating goals and dreams."

Hermione slammed a volley of her own original dark curses upon the shining light of Christ's truth. "Besides which, we already have a system that will - whether people recognize it or not - destroy your established cultural practices and uproot them from the hearts and minds of Magical British society."

"Feminism!" said Delphini, pointing the Elder Wand at Christ. She let out a volley of supercharged killing curses that struck Christ at his heart. "a system that truly believes in the equality of women and men. A system that was inspired by nineteenth century US feminists observing the matrilineal societies of the Native Americans! Feminism is about human progress, equal rights, and a merciful revenge upon your religions of hatred, discrimination, patronization, and bigotry."

"Intersectional feminism!" said Hermione, her skin tone changing from black to white ceaselessly, as she charged up her unique dark curses before casting them upon Christ. "a system that exists to ameliorate the ancient patriarchal bigotries that feminism foolishly used to discriminate against underprivileged minorities. It was a horrible, regretful mistake and that's why intersectional feminism exists to correct it!"

"Divine feminism," intoned Estsanatlehi, her light beginning to burn Christ's body to nothingness. Christ's body was becoming less than dust. "for all the goddesses who represent divine female energy, goddesses who do not shame women for their reproductive health nor denounce them for healthy sexual desires, and who appreciate and equally value all men and women who work hard to help each other progress human society for the betterment of their progeny and those whose rights are infringed upon."

Thence, Christ's light grew brighter as he screamed in excruciating pain. His being obliterated from existence by feminism. The patriarchy was finally overridden and thoroughly eradicated by feminism, the desire for humans to live equally regardless of race or gender for the sake of human progress towards self-betterment and collective betterment for all.

The feminist party knew it would be a harsh road; full of setbacks, pitfalls, harsh failure, enmity, pushback for patriarchal systems and Christ worship, and would require all of their diligence, time, effort, and patience. The feminist party was willing to take on such challenges to improve, progress, and create a newfound reality for the social equality and betterment of all humankind.

All would be well; filled with life's struggles and satisfactions for all of Magical Britain and the rest of humankind.

* * *

 _Q_ and **A** :

 _Why did you write "Immoral Harry"?_

 **I wanted to take on a challenge fic and I wanted to see how far my own qualms were with simply writing disturbing content such as that.**

 **Additionally,** **the challenge specifically asked for a Harry who was abusive to his slaves and wives and I basically based his personality out of an amalgamation of villain concepts from Law and Order SVU, subversions of Lord Potter cliches prevalent in Fanon harems, my own research into sociopathic and psychopathic mindsets, and a quasi-canonical self-justification to make this Harry Potter seem believable enough while espousing rhetoric that people in real life seem to honestly believe in whenever controversy regarding gender discrimination ever comes to the forefront of news stories or run prevalent in forums and blogs.**

 _Do you hate women? Is that why you write such sick shit, you creepy disturbed pervert!?_

 **My authorial intent was actually to parody the myriad of "Lord Potter" fanfics which have these concepts, but who never really show the abuse of power such social dynamics would create. This specific fic instead shows how social dynamics such as slavery and gender discrimination would obviously lead to an abuse of power. One of the other fanfics that tried the challenge was obviously too anxious to really showcase what the challenge asked for, so I provided a plainly abusive turn of events and my best attempts at writing a broken down person who sees power fantasy and abuse of power as truth in their own self-deluded mindset. If you interpret that main character as psychotic or sociopathic, that's fine. I don't use those terms because I am not a qualified mental health specialist and such terms get thrown upon too broadly, but I wouldn't be surprised if such terms did apply.**

 _How did you come up with such monstrous characters as the one in Immoral Harry?_

 **Most people don't seem to believe this, but I honestly was just inspired by marathoning the Law and Order SVU series which I use to marathon every sunday years, and years back. When writing main characters with such personalities, I took inspiration from the various villains and their "view" of reality from the mindset presented from the antagonists in those shows. I applied what I knew from SVU, Big Think, and google searches and then thought over how such personalities would fit within the context of each respective fantasy story. That was honestly my inspiration.**

 _Would you ever condone anything you've written in real life?_

 **I do not and never will condone any physical, sexual, or mental abuse of any real life human being; be they women, children, or men. As far as relationship dynamics, if both _adult_ parties are ****_consenting willingly without undue pressure_** **then I personally don't have any issues with people who have such relationships with their partners. If it makes them happy, good for them. I do not condone or support any non-consensual behavior related to sex, nor physical or mental abuse of any kind.**

 _Do you hate Feminazis?_

 **I'm a Proud Feminist, so nope. Harry's dialogue was satire about the inequalities that women face throughout the world. Feminism is about equal rights for men and women to progress towards a better society that respects both genders equally in terms of social behavior and culture.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this story overall and your personal feelings towards the story as a whole and the epilogue. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Final Epilogue: Goodbye to Past Self

A/N: Due to the overwhelming amount of dissatisfied reviewers I received - in fact, it was very universal. I considered making an AU epilogue with a different ending, but I decided against it, because it would reduce the impact of the ending I made and I actually quite like that ending and I didn't want to sacrifice artistic integrity despite backlash. But, I understand the gripes, I didn't really give the main character a fulfilling ending due to the lack of perspective. As such, I made this extended epilogue as an apology to my readers. But please be warned, I didn't want to go too deep into grim beliefs and hate, because I felt the story had enough of that, but this extended version, I pretty much don't hold anything back. I'm honestly not sure how many of you will hate me for this one; apologies in advance.

* * *

 _I look in the mirror and say goodbye to my past self_

* * *

"I hate you, you know." said the specter of Delphini Riddle, "to go as far as you did . . . you really proved me right in all the wrong ways."

The consciousness of Harry Potter awoke in the sea of the dead within the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. Harry's remaining consciousness gave her a mental shrug. "Your fault."

"Not entirely, your mother's love should have cancelled out the worst of my past self's modification of your personality," spoke the specter, "You may have always had the thoughts, but it was your choices that caused the . . .indulgence."

"Is that what you call it?" said Harry, his tone fluttering with a chuckle in the silent sea of the dead. "I raped and murdered, let's not mince words. I became a monster - I became Christ."

"Your values amount to nothing." replied Delphini's specter, "A God that forgives all sins is one that loves all of humanity equally. It is the most vile, and dare I say . . . evil belief to ever exist. If evil truly exists, it is found in the words and teachings of Jesus Christ, the root cause of genocide, racism, and child rape."

"Believing in equality is evil?" questioned Harry Potter, his tone flat and without judgment. "Do tell."

"Believing that you should love a serial rapist and a hard working human rights activist on an equal level is evil, in my personal view." said Delphini, her tone sharp. Her voice echoed across the dead seas like rippling waters. "Specifically because . . . you prioritize and value absolutely nothing. Christians make it out to be some cosmic perspective that only their God can understand, but in actuality, it prioritizes and values nothing at all. Everything is equal; that love is not love, it is empty nonchalance. You could be a mass murdering, genocidal maniac and so long as you believe in Jesus Christ, then you would be forgiven and seen as having a new life. Evidently, recognizing some deluded narcissist's god complex from two-thousand years ago means that you never have to be held accountable anymore for any wrongdoing that you commit."

"Well, yeah." said Harry, mentally nodding to her. "That's why I did it. I'd be forgiven no matter what and as the saying goes . . . humans will be human. I can do anything, recognize Jesus as savior as my repentance, ask for forgiveness, and go on raping and murdering."

"How Christian." spat Delphini. Her tone harboring a depth of hate that caused a massive flourish across the dead seas. "I hate you - I hate Christ. I hate your fucking lack of empathy for victims, I hate how you all forgive yourselves for your transgressions against so-called non-believers, and I hate how you war with Islam, trying to treat it as something different, when it's just the same shit as your shitty fucking faith, but you're all too stupid to realize it."

"They believe in the Prophet Mohammed." snapped the voice of Harry, "What the fuck are you saying? You make no sense! You're crazy!"

"Islam teaches that Jesus Christ is the Messiah who will come down and save them during the end of times," snapped Delphini, "Islam believes in the teachings of Jesus too. You're all killing each other for the same God, Yahweh, the God of child rape, genocide, and racism - and evidently human stupidity too. You'd all know this stupid shit, if you spent five seconds to research, but you're all too fucking dumb and just like killing and raping each other over the same fucking God."

"Human sin is why -"

"A DUMBASS BELIEF CREATED TO JUSTIFY VIOLENCE AND WHICH CONTINUES TO BE THE JUSTIFICATION FOR VIOLENCE, NONE OF YOU ABRAHAMIC SHITS ARE FUCKING PEACEFUL, YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF DERANGED, STUPID MONSTERS WHO ALL NEED TO BE KILLED, I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TO SAVE THE WORLD IF I HAVE TO! ITS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP VIOLENCE BETWEEN YOU DUMBSHITS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH SO THAT BOTH SIDES WILL CALL THEMSELVES RIGHT ABOUT THEIR FAITH AND CONTINUE KILLING UNTIL YOU ALL FEEL YOUR SIDE IS PERFECT AND THE OTHER SIDE IS THE ONE WITH ALL THE PROBLEMS! LIKE ALWAYS BECAUSE NOTHING I DO BESIDES THAT WILL EVER STOP YOU DUMBSHITS FROM KILLING EACH OTHER!"

Silence followed as the waves rippled over and over as a massive typhoon erupted from the waters of the dead sea. And then, fell upon the sea like drops of transparent rain, vanishing in smoke and mystifying the air.

Silence descended between the two for several minutes. Neither communicated and for a moment, it seemed that would be the end of their conversation.

". . . I have no right to talk about this, and I have no right to give you advice about this, because I truly am a monster," spoke the consciousness of Harry, "I wanted to please everyone, never set my own standards and priorities, I valued nothing and no one and became the embodiment of Christian ideals so that I wouldn't ever have to face the consequences of my actions because that's all Christianity teaches, but permit me . . . to just give you some advice."

"What?!" snapped the voice, growing into the fade and fog of nothingness.

He waited a moment to gather his thoughts and then began to speak.

"Let it go, forget about us and forget about what our faith does to ourselves. We've killed each other, wrecked the world, we're destroying the planet with our denial of climate change . . . we're truly the embodiment of human shit. The Abrahamic faiths are the most violent in all the world and we constantly point to the same members of our faith, argue they're not actually believing in Yahweh but some devil figure, and continue to justify our own child rapes, genocides, and racism towards each other. For all non-Abrahamic faiths and atheists, it gets tiresome to deal with such arrogant, pampered, and privileged jackasses who wreck the world over and over, and then claim all religions do it equally when by the numbers, it's only the Abrahamic faiths that do it so constantly. Yet . . . hating us is a waste of time.

"Obedience to a perfect Creator is all we value at our core, we teach ourselves that anything apart from that is a deception, we don't see how we harm ourselves in that way . . . but if we're truly that horrible, that miserable . . . then don't bother with us anymore. Criticize us, prove us wrong, but don't turn violent and become the human shit that is the Abrahamic faiths, the most evil belief system in the entire world. _Don't try to become a real life Yahweh to teach people not to believe in Yahweh_ , the God of child rape, genocide, and racism." spoke the fading voice of Harry Potter, "we who hold strongly on the Abrahamic faiths aren't worth your time and effort. We hate ourselves for imaginary reasons like sin too much to listen to anyone who teaches us to respect ourselves and love our own humanity beyond the veneer of misanthropy and misogyny. To be blunt; we're not worth it. Do what we never could . . . prove us wrong by good works and ignore our slander of you, because non-Abrahamics truly are better than us."

"How . . . can you say that? I don't understand this at all . . ."

"It comes down to one important, life-changing difference. The Harry of that other world surely had it, but I did not." spoke the voice of Harry, as his consciousness faded into nothing and became the ether. "An Abrahamic believer sees humans as fixed on being sinners and believing such a state is unalterable - thus we perceive others as deceivers, liars, charlatans, and hypocrites to make ourselves feel good while feeling righteous in our insults . . . a non-Abrahamic simply believes that we should judge by one's actions and respects that a human has positive and negative qualities based on their own subjective judgment. They're more open to the idea that it's others personal beliefs, and not a fixed, unalterable state of the human condition."

Harry faded into nothing; never to repent for any sins, and Delphini finally let go of her hate.

 _He's right . . ._ thought Delphini, as she cogitated over Harry Christ's final words. _Abrahamic believers will continue to commit wars, genocides, child rapes, and self-righteously argue racism. There's no convincing or helping people who don't value facts and evidence. It's best to just focus on improving people who value the same things as I do, and let go of empathizing with the suffering of people who believe in Yahweh, the God of child rape, genocide, and racism. . . ._

She paused and thought over it some more. She gave a final farewell to Harry Potter. _I guess, what I'm really saying is . . . I forgive you and all like you, because you're hopelessly stupid and I have no right to hold contempt for Abrahamic believers because they don't believe in my values. I was arrogant and too filled with hate. I'll support the values that I believe in and nothing else. I shouldn't feel compassion for both sides of an Abrahamic conflict who are the victims of each other's wrongdoing, because it's not my fight and not anything I can control or was ever a part of. They don't want or even respect my views anyway. I can only help those who hold the same values as me or who are willing to put value in what I do and what I represent. I will fight in favor of feminism and help those willing to give it a chance. I will no longer feel hate in defense of those I can't help and who are victims of Abrahamic violence while believing in the same Abrahamic God, Yahweh._

Delphini thought over it once more. _I don't know if that makes me a better or worse person, but I cannot bring myself to care. No amount of internal stress and suffering will help those who suffer from egregious human violence. I tried my best to speak out, and only found endless stupidity and hate. I can no longer empathize. I've been conquered and beaten by the obsession the Abrahamic believers have with murdering and raping each other. I will simply point out their flaws when events come-up and then move on to changing my life and those who have the same values as me for the better. I say goodbye to my past self; that wished for a world of equality, understanding, and human empathy for all._

Delphini left her connection to the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries via the Great Goddess of Change's power and left her hatred behind. She walked her own path in favor of her own values.

* * *

Final A/N:

Thank you all for reading. I'm not sure how you all feel about this ending, but I hope you gained something of value from it.

I've personally had a lot of confidence issues with writing fanfiction, because I fear a lot of my work is just not good sometimes. I try to do my best with building confidence in my work by using fanfiction to gauge how long I take to write and how good people feel my stories are. I've been using it as practice to eventually write my own fictional novels.

I'm not sure how this'll look, or how many of you would be willing to do this, but I've read the ToS and it says nothing against self-promotion, so...

If you've enjoyed my fanfics and would like to read more similar to this one and the other Twisted Harry Potter stories, I'd like to let you all know that I've self-published my first fictional novel on Amazon as a kindle ebook exclusive under the pseudonym Jason D. Visaria. The title of the ebook is Ku Cuck Klan: The Family Values.

 **I don't want to cause miscommunication or deceive any of you; the ebook is largely the same text as the violent scenes on here and the Twisted Harry stories of pureblood evangelicalism. At least 95% the same.** What finally inspired me to write was my anger towards a former friend who began to empathize and later joined the neo-nazi movement. Evidently, neo-nazis have been recruiting on discord video game servers, and he fell in with them. I have never been so disgusted and disappointed in my life with someone. I had the idea for the ebook as a humorous take on racist beliefs before, based on a prank video of a Ku Klux Klan community manager explaining they refused the application from a black applicant (who was really an anon troll using voice overs from several movies) because - and this is true - they honestly believe that Black people are part of the cursed sons of Ham in the Bible.

So, with that inspiration, I wrote an ebook where various White Supremacist groups and Evangelicals form a utopian society in the US and close themselves off from the world for the sake of blood purity and their faith in Jesus Christ. It honestly is meant to be satire to poke fun at White supremacist groups and to poke fun at Christianity. I plan to write another ebook where I criticize Islam sometime in the future.

Thank you all for reading this sick, grim fan fiction of mine and sharing in the belief that adult works deserve equal respect in their content.


End file.
